Outra Vida
by Kah
Summary: FIC ABANDONADA Tudo o que Harry mais queria era que Voldemort não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Aos poucos, ele descobre que isso pode não significar algo tão bom.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Por que todos que ele amava tinham que ir embora de forma tão brusca? Será que era seu destino permanecer sozinho, lutando contra seus medos? Observando a noite de sua janela na casa dos Dursleys, Harry Potter se martirizava por ter feito seu padrinho perder a vida. Primeiro seus pais, depois Cedrico (ele podia não ser seu amigo, mas morrera por sua causa) e agora Sirius. Com a guerra declarada, será que Voldemort mataria mais alguém próximo a ele apenas por vingança ou para torturá-lo? Enxugando uma lágrima que teimava em descer pelo seu rosto, Harry desejou mais do que nunca que Voldemort jamais tivesse entrado em sua vida. Queria ser um garoto normal, com seus pais, irmãos talvez, sem ter que se preocupar com mortes ou atentados. Queria poder acordar depois dessa noite e ver que isso tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Gostaria de tomar café com seus pais, rindo e conversando. Ele nunca tivera a oportunidade de falar com eles. E com todas essas preocupações latejando em sua mente, era o que mais precisava. Um ronco particularmente forte de seu tio Valter no quarto ao lado o fez despertar de seus devaneios. Seria melhor ir dormir, as férias mal começaram, teria muito tempo para pensar. Mas o desejo continuou firme dentro de seu coração, mesmo depois de adormecido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

15 anos atrás.

A sala estava escura, e, por um momento, Bellatrix pensou que estivesse vazia. Ia fechando a porta quando uma voz fria se pronunciou:

Pedi para não ser incomodado.

Perdão, Milorde. Avery está aqui fora insistindo que precisa falar algo importante...

Deixe-o entrar, ele pode ter algumas informações que estou esperando há algum tempo... Mas que isso não se repita, Bellatrix.

Sim, Milorde.

A porta se fechou com um clique suave, enquanto um vulto negro se arrastava pela sala vazia em direção a Voldemort.

Espero que seja algo importante, Avery, ou você irá fazer companhia aos Prewett.

Milorde irá apreciar o que descobri. Creio que Milorde ainda lembre da profecia...

Claro que me lembro, Avery. Seja rápido.

Dumbledore tem se esforçado em despistar, mas descobrimos que os filhos dos Potter e dos Longbottom nasceram no período a que a profecia se referia... Então há possibilidades de algum deles ser o menino

Houve uma pausa incômoda, enquanto Voldemort decidia o que fazer com aquela novidade. saber.

Qual dos dois teria mais chance contra mim, Avery?

A pergunta do mestre o espantou. O Lorde não perguntava nada a ninguém, decidia por si e por todos. No fundo, sabia que ele estava temendo aquele menino, seja qual for. Mas era melhor guardar aquele pensamento só para si.

Não sei Mi lorde, não faço idéia. Talvez... Talvez o de sangue puro.

É... Talvez, Avery, talvez. – outro silêncio. – Prepare os outros Comensais. Quero um ataque, essa noite. Escolham um local trouxa em Londres. Divirtam-se, matem quantos puderem.

Avery assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala. Voldemort, porém, tinha outros planos para aquela noite. Longbottom, não?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A.**: Horrível. Desastroso. Sei que não tem muita lógica, mas a partir do primeiro capítulo melhora. Se alguém conseguiu entendeu, a primeira "parte" foi o Harry pensando... / Odiei a pequena participação do Voldie. Mas acho que ele só aparece aqui mesmo, então... Alguém pode me mandar uma review? Coloco o próximo capítulo breve.


	2. Desejo Realizado

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e boa parte dos personagens não pertencem a mim, são propriedades da J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que Harry mais queria era que Voldemort não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Aos poucos, ele descobre que isso pode não significar algo tão bom...

Cap. 1 – Desejo Realizado

Acostumado a acordar sobre gritos de sua tia Petúnia, Harry estranhou, ainda meio adormecido, não ouvi-los. O sol adentrava o quarto de uma forma que ele jamais sentira, e isso o despertou. No momento em que abriu os olhos, percebeu que não estava na casa dos seus tios. Olhando para o criado-mudo pegou os óculos e colocou no rosto. Ficou deslumbrado. Onde quer que estivesse, era o ambiente sempre imaginado por ele para ser seu quarto. Tudo era perfeito, desde as paredes pintadas de verde claro, aos pôsteres de quadribol colado por toda a extensão, ao guarda-roupa aberto e completamente desorganizado e a uma Firebolt, guardada no canto mais limpo e brilhante. Levantou-se, se perguntando onde estava. Por um instante pensou estar no quarto de algum amigo, mas depois viu uma foto em cima do criado mudo que tirou suas dúvidas: ele próprio. Então, aquele quarto era dele? Quem o tinha feito? Saiu e percebeu que estava num corredor, tão bonito quanto o ambiente anterior. Largo, com as paredes pérolas e alguns quadros para enfeite. Começou a caminhar por ele, a dúvida ainda atormentando sua mente. Quando chegou ao meio do caminho percebeu uma escada que descia, fazendo uma curva. Desceu por ela, ignorando sua recente curiosidade de saber o que havia nos outros quartos, dando prioridade em saber onde estava. Com um suspiro chegou ao andar de baixo. Agora o nervosismo o fazia ter medo. E se fosse algum plano maluco de Voldemort? Não, não, não fazia sentido estar numa casa maravilhosa para morrer. Pelo cheiro, percebeu que a cozinha estava na porta à esquerda. Havia ruídos vindos de lá. Harry se aproximou, mas não chegou a entrar. Duas vozes conversavam.

- Talvez tenhamos sidos duros demais com ele.

- Não, Tiago. Ele precisa amadurecer.

- Bom, não posso falar mais nada. Eu também era completamente irresponsável aos quinze anos.

- Eu me lembro muito bem desse fato. Quero evitar que Harry fique igual ao pai.

- Na verdade, eu acho que ele já me superou, Lily.

- Tiago!

O som de gargalhadas encheu o ambiente. Em vez de acelerar, o coração de Harry parecia ter parado de bater. Lily. Tiago. Seus pais estavam conversando na cozinha, vivos. "Claro, que não, eles morreram", aquilo não fazia sentido. Precisava ver com seus próprios olhos, acreditar naquilo. Abriu a porta, sem se importar de ainda estar de pijama. Sentado numa mesa no centro da cozinha, estava (e ele precisou piscar muitas vezes para acreditar) seu pai, Tiago. Os cabelos negros continuavam bagunçados, os olhos castanhos levemente esverdeados ainda atrás dos óculos, mas sua expressão já denunciava que o tempo passara. Parecia concentrado lendo o Profeta Diário, embora estivesse claro que segurava o riso. No fogão, com os cabelos ruivos lisos presos num rabo de cavalo, os olhos verdes fixos na comida, Lílian conservava a mesma beleza de anos atrás, mas assim como o marido, tinha a face mais cansada e envelhecida.

- Bom dia, Harry. – seu pai o cumprimentou, ainda tentando parecer sério.

Ele tentou mexer a boca para responder, perguntar se estava num sonho – mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi deixar uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos. Era real. E ao mesmo tempo, sentia que não. Tiago pareceu espantado com a reação do filho.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou.

Novamente, não houve resposta. As lágrimas de Harry só se intensificaram. Por que estava chorando enquanto devia estar rindo por encontrar seus pais? Lily, até agora alheia a chegada do filho, se virou e demonstrou a mesma preocupação que Tiago.

- Harry, querido, tudo bem?

Ele engoliu em seco, e enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos. Era vergonhoso chorar na frente de seus pais.

- Tudo. – tentou soar seguro, firme, mas não conseguiu.

Lílian pareceu perceber que o filho não estava bem. Deu um sorriso calmo.

- Então, querido, acorde suas irmãs para mim?

Hã? Irmãs?

- Ah... Claro.

E saiu da cozinha, subindo pela mesma escada. Ter seus pais de volta parecia maravilhoso, mas desde quando ele tinha irmãs? Observou as portas, nervoso. Não fazia idéia de quem eram suas irmãs nem do quarto delas. Havia uma com um desenho colado, e ele se reconheceu, junto de seus pais e mais uma menina de cabelos ruivos. Suspirou, e abriu a porta devagar. O quarto estava iluminado fracamente pelo sol, embora as cortinas amarelas escuras não deixassem que ele atrapalhasse o sono de ninguém. Aproximando da cama, Harry viu uma menina de cabelos ruivos lisos, como a de sua mãe, com aproximadamente nove anos dormindo profundamente. Engoliu em seco. Poderia acordá-la com seu nome. Se soubesse qual era. Buscou ao redor alguma informação sobre sua irmã menor. Por sorte, na parede estava mais um desenho, e esse tinha legenda. Harry, Mamãe, Papai, Mya (devia ser sua outra irmã) e, por fim, Rafa. Rafa... Só podia se chamar Rafaella.

- Rafa? – a menina se mexeu levemente – Acorde, está na hora do café.

Rafaella esfregou os olhos, se sentando, e quando os abriu ele não pôde segurar um sorriso. Os mesmos olhos dele e de sua mãe, verdes vivos, como uma esmeralda. Ela sorriu de volta, e, do criado mudo, tirou seus óculos. "Mal de família", pensou ele. Rafa se levantou e estendeu a mão. Harry a segurou e saíram do quarto.

- Ela mandou acordar a Mya também? – perguntou ela, com voz doce e olhar curioso.

- Mandou.

Foi um alívio tê-la do seu lado, assim ele não precisaria jogar na sorte para descobrir onde estava Mya. Quando entraram num quarto rosa, cheio de bichos de pelúcias, Harry viu uma cama bem menor no canto. Mya não passava, praticamente, de um bebê. Dois anos, no máximo. Rafa se aproximou dela e a chamou. Para a surpresa de Harry, ela possuía olhos castanhos esverdeados, mais claros que os do pai, mas conservava o mesmo cabelo ruivo. Quando ela esticou os braços, ele a pegou e desceram em silêncio. A essa altura, ele já estava realmente se sentindo em casa. Rafa parecia uma menina bem centrada, e lembrava-lhe um pouco Hermione, embora não soubesse explicar o porquê. E Mya era a caçula, ele não podia saber exatamente como era seu comportamento. Parecia ser uma criança calma também. Entraram na cozinha e ele sentou Mya na cadeira mais alta, fazendo o mesmo em seguida. Seus pais estavam calmos, e o café da manhã correu silenciosamente. E nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Harry, sentado a mesa com seus pais e suas irmãs, todos sorrindo de vez em quando para os outros, pedindo carinhosamente que lhe passassem uma travessa. Qualquer gesto ou palavra era dita de uma forma que ele jamais ouvira, com o amor que só uma família verdadeira pode ter. Seu pai pigarreou, e Harry obrigou-se a levantar os olhos da comida (deliciosa).

- Harry, eu e sua mãe conversando, e decidimos reduzir seu castigo. – "Hã?" – Você pode fazer a sua festa de aniversário.

Ele adoraria ter perguntado mil coisas neste momento, mas se conteve.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu, apesar de confuso.

Seu pai piscou o olho para ele, divertido. Estava óbvio o que fez sua mãe mudar de idéia. Pedindo desculpas, se retirou da mesa. Depois de entrar em dois cômodos errados, conseguiu achar seu quarto. A sensação de alegria agora dava espaço para o pânico. Festa de aniversário. Mas, se naquele mundo seus pais estavam vivos, o que teria acontecido aos outros? Precisava urgentemente de explicações. Suspirando, inconformado, foi ao banheiro tomar um banho. Fechou a porta atrás de si e quando se virou, deparou-se com um espelho. Demorou um bom tempo para ele perceber que aquele era o seu reflexo. Ele estava tão... Diferente. A pele agora estava branca, os olhos verdes destacados no rosto, mesmo atrás dos óculos (novos, diga-se de passagem), os cabelos pretos pareciam mais organizados que o normal. Não possuía mais cicatriz, e estava mais forte do que ele se lembrava. E, lhe dava uma ponta de orgulho admitir, estava bem bonito. Agora sim, pensou ele marotamente, está tudo perfeito. Quer dizer, quase.

E pensar que ela tentara ser firme e manter o castigo de Harry. Mas quem resistia a um sorriso de Tiago? Maldição. Por isso ele estava tão rebelde. Demorou muito tempo para perceber que o filho estava mais travesso (usando um termo bem leve, a palavra mais perto da realidade seria encapetado) do que o pai na mesma idade. E a carta da professora McGonagall a fizera abrir os olhos. Mesmo com o coração em pedaços, tentou colocar limite nas atitudes de Harry.

- Pensar demais faz mal, Lily. – comentou alguém, marotamente.

- Não devia ter cedido às suas súplicas. – resmungou ela, entre dentes.

- Você ainda é a mesma Cenourinha que conheci...

- Se você repetir essa palavra, seus filhos ficarão órfãos. – ameaçou.

Tiago soltou uma gargalhada, o que fez a raiva dela aumentar. Será que ele não podia levar NADA a sério? De onde viera a idéia de se casar com aquele maluco?

- Estou tentando manter essa conversa dentro dos limites, Tiago, por favor, colabore.

- Tudo bem. Olha, eu sei que você está preocupada com as atitudes de Harry. Bem, eu admito que mandar Amy, Draco Malfoy e Neville Longbottom para o St. Mungus não foi muito legal, mas não é impondo castigos sem fundamento que ele vai mudar.

- E qual é a sua sugestão?

- Se até eu consegui criar um pouco de juízo ele também vai conseguir. Deixe o tempo passar.

- Enquanto isso, como eu vou olhar para a cara da Emile, Tiago?

- Relaxe, Lily. Todos crescem um dia, não?

- Você não se encaixa nessa regra.

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim. – finalizou ele, vitorioso.

- Infelizmente. – suspirou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A. – **Dei uma arrumada nesse capítulo, resolvi postar antes porque esse final de semana não tenho garantia de entrar na internet. O Harry reagiu rápido, não? Bom, se você quisesse muito uma coisa e de repente conseguisse, ia ficar se questionando? Acho que não. E é assim que ele age.

- **Dani, **espero que as coisas tenham ficado mais claras! Muito obrigada pela minha primeira (e por enquanto única) review! ;)


	3. Lista de Convidados

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e boa parte dos personagens não pertencem a mim, são propriedades da J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que Harry mais queria era que Voldemort não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Aos poucos, ele descobre que isso pode não significar algo tão bom...

Cap. 2 – Lista de Convidados

Depois do banho, Harry decidiu explorar sua nova vida. Vestiu-se, e aproveitou para remexer no guarda-roupa (e para por tudo em ordem também). Suas roupas serviam perfeitamente, não eram largas como as de Duda e tão pouco apertadas. Sua capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto continuavam lá, para sua imensa alegria. Passou aproximadamente duas horas ajeitando todas as roupas e acessórios, e no fim encontrou uma caixa. Jogou-se em cima da cama (que fora arrumada magicamente) e a abriu. Um álbum de fotos e um caderno velho, além de vários pergaminhos. Para seu espanto, os pergaminhos eram nada menos que relatórios de detenções. Ele não se lembrava de ninguém ter pegado tantas. No final, contou 40 detenções e pouco mais de 100 pontos perdidos para a sua casa, além de quatro suspensões do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo sentindo uma inexplicável alegria, abriu o álbum de fotografia. Sua família, ele e suas irmãs, Rafa e Mya no jardim, sua mãe lendo, seu pai voando (e, pelo movimento da foto, ele o fazia muito bem). E, quando estava achando que não encontraria nada demais, achou uma foto de quatro pessoas. Ele, dois meninos e uma menina desconhecidos. Por causa da foto em preto e branco, não pôde descrever exatamente como seriam, mas guardou os seus rostos. O resto do álbum se ocupava em mostrar os quatro pelo castelo, pichando paredes ("Filch fede a peixe" , "O prof. Doge é lindo!" e "Snape, lave o cabelo!"), soltando bombas de bosta, jogando quadribol e deitados em baixo de uma árvore nos jardins de Hogwarts. Não sabia se aquilo lhe deixava aflito ou feliz. Ao que parecia, aqueles três eram seus melhores amigos e a ocupação do quarteto era colocar o máximo de desordem na escola. Acabou rindo, sozinho. Aquilo o deixava aliviado, saber que não precisava se preocupar, não havia motivos.

- Harry, posso entrar?

- Pode. – respondeu ele, guardando rapidamente as coisas.

No momento em que jogava a caixa embaixo da cama, Rafa entrou, com alguns livros. Despejou-os em cima da cama.

- Mamãe mandou você guardar seus livros em outro lugar, em vez de deixá-los no armário da sala.

- Ah, tudo bem.

Ela se virou para sair quando Harry se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Rafa, posso pedir um favor?

- Contanto que isso não inclua alguma coisa doentia, como tacar fogo no jardim do vizinho...

- Não, nada disso. Eu queria ajuda para fazer a lista de convidados do meu aniversário.

- Você precisa de ajuda para escrever o nome dos seus amigos? – perguntou ela em tom de deboche.

- Acho que sim.

Rafa fez uma careta, mas se sentou na cama, ao seu lado. Harry pegou um caderno que ela havia trazido e arrancou uma folha em branco. Tirou uma pena e um tinteiro do criado-mudo e voltou seu olhar para a irmã. Sem idéias, colocou os nomes de família.

- Fico muito feliz que tenha me convidado, sabe? Meu nome é com dois "L". O da Mya é com "Y", escreva Melina, fica mais fácil.

- Por que você não escreve?

- A lista é sua, e está escrevendo nosso nome errado porque sabe que eu odeio isso.

- Então ajuda e não reclama.

- Mal agradecido.

- Quem mais eu convido?

- Seus padrinhos, amigos...

- Vai Rafa, faz essa lista para mim, estou morrendo de preguiça.

- Eu mereço um irmão folgado que nem você.

Apesar da reclamação e da expressão aborrecida, ela puxou a folha e começou a escrever. Depois de uns cinco minutos a devolveu.

- Só conheço esses amigos seus.

- Está de bom tamanho, muito obrigado.

- Vê se deixa a preguiça de lado, ela ainda vai te matar.

Harry esperou que a irmã saísse do quarto antes de voltar o olhar para a lista. Com a pena entre os dedos foi colocando pequenas observações ao lado de cada nome.

"Lista de Convidados:

Tiago Potter ("papai. Disso eu não vou me esquecer tão cedo.").

Lílian E. Potter ("mamãe")

Rafaella Potter ("irmã do meio")

Melina Potter. ("Mya, irmã mais nova").

Alicia Black. – Ally. ("Black? Será que ela é filha do Sirius?").

Antony Lowell Dreher ("não sei.").

Allan Michael Keddle. ("idem.")

Sirius Black. ("VIVO! Ele está VIVO!").

Emile Gaspary. ("número 1 para quem não conheço.").

Lilá Brown. ("sem comentários")

Basílio Peet. ("1")

Mireya Vance. ("que nome estranho... 1").

Simas Finnigan. ("alguém que eu conheço. Finalmente.").

Amélia Black. – Amy. ("1. Nossa, quantos supostos filhos do Sirius eu vou encontrar?").

Stephanie Ward. ("1")

Paulo Lewis. ("1")

Francis Ebbers ("1")

Brigted Shastra ("1")

Ronald Weasley – Rony ("YES!").

Adrianne Copper ("1")

Andrew Poe ("1")

Gina Weasley ("Mais uma!")"

Sirius estava vivo, e Rony e Gina eram seus amigos. Uma sensação de alívio indescritível passou a se apoderar dele.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lílian declarara calmamente que não faria jantar naquele dia, pois iria visitar uma amiga. Tiago pareceu um pouco insatisfeito, mas não se demorou muito nos protestos. Sem escolhas, ele estava cozinhando enquanto Harry e Rafa jogavam xadrez bruxo na sala de estar e Mya empenhava-se em desenhar sua casa.

- Eu sempre perco nesse jogo. – bufou Harry, quando Rafa deu o segundo xeque mate em menos de meia hora.

- Não se preocupe, quanto mais você treina, mais aprende.

- Quanto mais eu jogo, mais eu perco, isso sim.

Ela sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Outra partida?

- Não, obrigado.

- Eu quero.

Mya desistira do desenho, já que não tinha a mesma paciência e dom da irmã. Rafa não fez uma cara muito satisfeita.

- Então vem cá, eu ajudo você.

Dando um grito de felicidade, a pequena ruivinha se sentou no colo do irmão, animada diante da perspectiva de um jogo dificílimo. O final da partida revelou-se melhor que o anterior: com uma sugestão espantosa de Mya, Harry conseguira dar o xeque mate.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Rafa, boquiaberta.

- Eu sou mais inteligente que você. – disse a pequena, dando a língua.

Harry riu, enquanto Mya saía cantarolando da sala. Ajudou Rafa a guardar o jogo.

- Aposto que a Tia Emile ensinou alguns truques para ela, só pode. Falando nisso, ela disse que Ally está de castigo pelas coisas que vocês aprontaram no final de ano escolar.

- E o que nós aprontamos?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa, e Harry percebeu tarde demais que havia deixado escapar uma dúvida provavelmente sem sentido.

- Como assim?

Uma vez que ele cometera esse deslize, era melhor entregar o ouro de uma vez. Só teria e lucrar com isso. Espera, não teria sentido em contar a irmã toda a vida que tinha antes. Era absurdo, nem ele mesmo conseguia mais acreditar naquilo.

- É que... Perdi a memória.

Foi tão rápido, tão improvisado que até mesmo ele se surpreendeu com suas palavras.

- Está brincando.

Pela cara do irmão, não era brincadeira. Estava sério, e seu olhar um pouco confuso. As atitudes dele de manhã também não eram normais, calmas, espantadas. A lembrança da lista de convidados a fez morder os lábios.

- Não, não estou.

- Escute então, vou tentar fazer você lembrar de alguma coisa.

Ele ficou surpreso pela reação rápida dela.

- Pode falar, estou ouvindo.

- Ok, preste atenção porque a história é longa. Harry, tá me ouvindo?

- Claro. Continua.

- Muito bem. Seu nome é Harry Potter, tem 15 anos e faz aniversário dia 31 de julho. Seus pais são...

- Eu perdi a memória, mas não sou retardado Rafa. Sei quem é minha família.

- Não reclama, estou tentando te ajudar. Tudo bem então. O que você quer saber?

- Tudo!

- Então por que me interrompeu no começo?

- Vai, continua então...

- Seus pais são Tiago e Lílian Potter. Estão casados há uns dezesseis anos. Eu sou a filha do meio, Rafaella, tenho 10 anos...

- Dez?

- É, dez, algum problema?

- Não.

- E gosto de ler. Melina é a caçula, tem dois anos. Seu padrinho é Sirius Black, e sua madrinha, Emile Gaspary.

- Faz sentido. Casados?

- Não, divorciados. Tia Emile está grávida, acho que de sete meses. Não, não faz essa cara, não é do Tio Sirius. Sinceramente, ninguém sabe. Talvez mamãe... – ela fez uma cara pensativa, mas Harry interrompeu seus devaneios com uma tosse fingida. – Desculpe. Do casamento, eles têm duas filhas, gêmeas. Amy e Ally. Amélia e Alicia, se preferir, embora elas odeiem serem chamadas assim. Aliás, as duas se odeiam mesmo, então não faz diferença. A propósito, você e Amy não se dão bem desde crianças. Estudam juntos em Hogwarts, e a mamãe recebe reclamações constantes das brigas de vocês. Lowell e Allan são seus melhores amigos. Lowell veio dos Estados Unidos. Allan morava no norte da Grã-Bretanha, e o motivo da vinda para cá foi o mesmo.

- Ah. Que motivo é esse?

- Você deveria saber.

- Não lembro. Continue.

- Você é apanhador do time da Grifinória, mas está suspenso por dos jogos e só poderá voltar em dezembro. Bem feito, nem adianta ir reclamar para a diretora McGonagall...

- Diretora? E o Dumbledore? – ele deixou escapar.

- Harry, ele morreu. Na guerra. Você se esqueceu disso também? Puxa, papai e você eram muito ligados a ele. O Tio Remo também se foi. E o... O idiota do Pedro foi preso, junto com os outros Comensais. – silêncio. – Ah, não chora! Assim eu acabo chorando também.

- Não estou chorando! Só fiquei chocado com isso...

Chocado era pouco. A respiração de Harry estava ofegante, e ele sentia que a garganta não facilitava o trafego de ar. Sua mente parecia ter parado de processar qualquer informação, e isso dava um efeito negativo na boca do estômago.

- Lamento muito. Se não quiser continuar...

- Não, preciso saber mais. – sussurrou ele, respirando fundo e evitando a choradeira que seus olhos estavam preparando.

- Hum, vamos pular esses assuntos desastrosos. No time de quadribol também jogam os irmãos Weasleys, Rony e Gina, pessoas muito legais. Lowell, Allan, você e Ally. Os outros dois saíram no ano passado, são duas vagas no time. Três, se não conseguir o perdão da McGonagall. Vocês quatro vão fazer o sexto ano. Que eu saiba, tem um rolo complicado com a Copper. Nojenta, você podia arranjar uma namorada mais decente...

- Copper?

- Adrianne Copper. Sexto ano. Corvinal. E é só o que sei dela. O "nojenta", "fresca" e "idiota" são da Amy.

- Já não estou gostando dessa garota.

- Nada de anormal. Acho que só. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Queria saber de algumas pessoas.

-Comece.

- Hermione Granger.

- Não conheço...

- Você pode procurá-la para mim?

- Claro, darei um jeito.

- Os Dursleys.

- A irmã da mamãe, Tia Petúnia? Ela nos odeia por sermos uma família de bruxos!

- Hum. Muito obrigado, Rafa.

- De nada, espero ter refrescado sua memória.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O dia parecia mais bonito do que de costume. Aliás, todos os dias ali pareciam mais bonitos e ensolarados do que o comum.

- Mya, não corre! Você vai cair!

A pequena ruiva riu, e ignorando a advertência desesperada da irmã, continuou a correr. Lily ergueu levemente os olhos do canteiro de rosa que estava ajeitando e riu do esforço da filha mais velha em impedir que a menor se machucasse. Como se as palavras proferidas por Rafa fossem praga, a pequena caiu e começou a chorar. Rafa e Lily fizeram menção de ir socorrê-la, mas Harry se espreguiçou e levantou do banco. Levantou Mya sem muito esforço, e com ela no colo se ocupou de sacudir levemente suas roupas para tirar a poeira. Depois, sentou-a na cadeira em que estivera há pouco tempo. Ela não pareceu muito satisfeita, mas o olhar da mãe bastou para que ela ficasse sentada. Entediada, começou a cantarolar uma música trouxa qualquer. Mya era calma somente à primeira vista. Adorava correr o máximo que as pequenas pernas permitiam, cantar e, por mais incrível que pareça, contar histórias. Harry gargalhava com as atitudes dela. Certa vez, quando estava levando uma bronca da mãe por ter ido dormido tarde (olhando fotos antigas), Mya começou a contar uma história onde ela levava uma surra por estar voando com a vassoura do pai. Lily olhou surpresa para ela, enquanto Harry tentava controlar o riso. Quanto a Rafa não se enganara. Ela definitivamente lembrava Hermione, lendo livros que aparentavam ser muito complicados e ficava dividida entre impedir que Mya se machucasse brincando e fazer a "memória" de Harry voltar ao normal. Sempre que ele falava alguma coisa sem sentido, corrigia a falta dele. Fora isso, o vazio que Harry sentia antes parecia estar voltando, desde que soubera da morte de Dumbledore e Lupin. Tinha que esquecer isso, tinha seus pais e amigos novos, era feliz. Não era o bastante? Faltavam apenas dois dias para seu aniversário.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A.: **Esse foi o maior capítulo que escrevi, mas não se acostumem porque os outros serão curtinhos... T.T Sim, eu matei o Dumbledore e o Remo, mas lá para frente vou voltar ao assunto. Por enquanto, o Harry só quer saber da festa dele e da... Ah, deixa pra lá. X) O pessoal da lista vocês vão conhecer em breve, se é que já não conhecem.

E agradecendo muito a reviews de vocês: Lily Dragon (Dois Mundos é ótima! E o Harry vai aprontar bastante sim...), Framboesa (eu ia responder por e-mail, mas não achei o seu... Muito obrigada pela sua review, o Harry que você descreveu vai ser exatamente como o meu!), Lilibeth (À Francesa é bem original, obrigada por ter lido a minha) e Aledinha (respondi por e-mail, será que você recebeu? O.o ). Caramba, eu nunca achei que fosse receber uma review! Por favor, mandem sugestões... Como vocês acham que o Harry seria? E o Rony, Mone, Gina e todo o povo? xP

Espero não ter esquecido nada. ;)


	4. Caderno de Segredos

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e boa parte dos personagens não pertencem a mim, são propriedades da J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que Harry mais queria era que Voldemort não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Aos poucos, ele descobre que isso pode não significar algo tão bom...

Cap. 3 – Caderno de Segredos

- Hoje é dia 30! Amanhã, são 31! – exclamou ele alegremente enquanto entrava na cozinha.

Rafa ergueu os olhos do livro que estava apoiado no joelho.

- Sério? – comentou ela monotonamente.

- Pelos meus cálculos, são sim.

Tiago riu diante da atitude dos dois, enquanto Lily lançava um olhar reprovador. Harry pegou algumas bolachas, enquanto sua mãe falava.

- Certo, pelos meus cálculos, são 35 pessoas.

Ele sentiu um pequeno peso na consciência. Algumas pessoas, que ele nunca ouvira falar ou que apenas conhecia de vista, lhe mandaram cartas pedindo para irem ao seu aniversário. Não conseguiu negar nenhum.

- Nossa, Harry, é muita gente! Ainda bem que o salão de festas é maior que a sala de estar. Talvez devêssemos deixar os adolescentes lá, e usar a sala para os mais velhos. Já decidiu o sabor do bolo? Harry! O almoço sai daqui a pouco, não fique se entupindo de porcaria!

- Lily, relaxa, respira bem fundo...

- Tiago!

- Olha, eu já encomendei o bolo e toda a parte de bebida e comida. Já combinei a decoração com Emelina. A sua única preocupação agora é cuidar da casa!

- Você está sugerindo que eu sou empregada?

Os olhares de Harry e Rafa se encontraram e eles sorriram. Apesar de casados, tantos anos juntos e de se amarem, seus pais não pareciam ter superado as brigas adolescentes. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, se divertia muito com elas. Aproveitando a distração, ele pegou mais algumas bolachas e saiu de fininho para o jardim. Sentou-se na cadeira de balanço a sombra e fechou os olhos, deixando sua mente vazia (mas o estômago cheio). Não soube quanto tempo ficou naquele estado, só despertou de seu transe quando ouviu a campainha soar. Com um pulo, deu a volta na casa para ver quem chegara. Seus lábios se contorceram num sorriso. Parado a porta de entrada, de camiseta preta, calça jeans larga e um tênis da mesma cor, estava Sirius Black. Harry mal pôde acreditar. Não parecia ter envelhecido tanto, os cabelos negros lisos agora estavam curtos e os olhos azuis escuros estavam fixos na porta, que se abriu pouco depois. Quase pulando de felicidade, Harry fez seu caminho de volta e entrou em casa. A porta da sala de estar estava aberta, e ele viu nisso uma deixa para falar com seu padrinho.

- Harry! E aí, tudo bem?

- Tudo. – respondeu ele, alegremente. Sirius sorriu.

- "timo. Então, seu pai está ocupado demais brigando com Lily? Pedi a Rafinha que fosse atrás dele e até agora...

Ele não precisou responder, uma vez que seu pai acabara de chegar à sala.

- Pronto, Pontas?

- Sirius, já disse que me chamar de Pontas não pega bem nessa etapa da vida...

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que nossa querida Lily não vai deixar você descobrir o motivo do apelido...

- Seu humor não se altera com o passar do tempo, Almofadinhas?

- Nem um pouco. Então, vamos ao Ministério?

- Estou de férias. Não piso naquele lugar tão cedo.

- Ah, eu faria isso mais rápido se fosse você. Fizeram um estardalhaço danado nos arquivos e estão precisando colocar tudo em ordem. Isso inclui os registros de quem trabalha lá. A não ser, é claro, que queria ficar de férias mais tempo do que o pretendido.

- Não acredito. Quem fez isso?

- Parece que a Tonks e o pequeno Diggory andaram procurando alguns documentos quando, sem querer, destruíram metade da sala.

- Só podia ser sua prima, não é? Bom, já que não tenho escolha... Quer nos acompanhar, Harry?

- Claro! Só vou avisar a mamãe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Vocês demoraram! Já vamos para o lanche. Conseguiram almoçar?

- Na verdade, Lily, meu bem, estamos mortos de fome. – resmungou Sirius, enquanto se sentava na cadeira da cozinha.

- Esperem alguns minutos enquanto preparo alguma coisa. Então Tiago, conseguiu arrumar nossas fichas no Ministério?

- Consegui, mas a muito custo. Havia uma fila enorme de funcionários, e só dois atendentes.

- Essa Tonks...

- Hei, o que quer dizer? Nem vem falar que é mal de família, porque não sou assim.

- Tem razão, Sirius. Você não é desastrado, causa desastres. – disse Lily com sensatez.

Sirius abriu a boca indignado, mas as gargalhadas de Harry e Tiago o fizeram esquecer de retrucar Lily.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A manhã do dia 31 estava confusa. Quando Harry desceu as escadas, ainda de pijama, encontrou a sala e o salão, bem espaçoso, sendo arrumados por três pessoas. Não querendo incomodar, foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa. "Desse jeito eu vou acabar que nem o Duda." Conseguiu que Rafa contrabandeasse algumas torradas com geléia para ele, porque sua mãe o proibiu de entrar na cozinha.

- Ela está decorando o bolo com Emelina. A propósito, chegaram esses bilhetes para você.

- Obrigada.

"Chegarei às 2 horas. Desculpe, mamãe estipulou um horário maluco. Vejo você à tarde.

Lowell."

- Lowell... Quem é ele?

- Eh...? – perguntou Rafa, distraída.

- Você precisa me ajudar.

- Ele é o mais calmo de vocês quatro. Vocês quatro, sabe? Allan, Ally, você e Lowell.

- Ah, caiu a ficha.

- Então, Lowell é o mais calmo, o planejador das bagunças e o compenetrado nos estudos. O cabelo dele é grande, os olhos são azuis... Ah, você vai saber reconhece-lo.

- Tudo bem então, obrigado assim mesmo.

Subiu as escadas e encaminhou-se para seu quarto. Já que teria visitas, melhor deixa-lo em ordem. Juntou algumas roupas fora de lugar e guardou os tênis no sapateiro. De repente, se lembrou da caixa que encontrara há vários dias. Abaixou-se e a encontrou no mesmo lugar que havia deixado. Ficou sentado no chão, observando novamente o álbum de fotos e procurando esquecer as detenções. Quando se cansou de vê-las, reparou no caderno de aparência velho e manchado. Abriu-o, curioso. Na primeira folha estava colado um pergaminho. Bilhetes.

"'Bom, como a aula estava monótona, eu resolvi usar esse caderno como meio de comunicação, já que o professor nos separou por motivos desconhecidos. ' (Ally)

'Desconhecidos? Nós explodimos a carteira do Finnigan juntos. ' (Allan)

'Para quê raios Ally inventou esse caderno?' (Harry)

'Você pergunta a MIM? Ao contrário de você, Harry, pretendo prestar atenção a aula. '

'Discussão besta. ' (Lowell)

'Lá vai o CDF... ' (Allan)

'Sem graça, Allan. ' (Lowell)

'Estão vendo, já acharam uma utilidade no meu caderno. Apesar de a intenção não ser exatamente essa. ' (Ally)

'Para mim, está claro o objetivo: atrapalhar a aula. ' (Lowell)

'Larga de ser metido a CDF, Lowell. Aliás, sabe o que eu descobri? Seu nome significa pequeno lobo. ' (Allan)

'Grande novidade, Allan. ' (Lowell)

'Alguém tenha a piedade de me explicar para quê serve esse caderno? Não pretendo passar o tempo todo mandando recados quando podia muito bem estar fazendo outras coisas. ' (Harry)

'Dando em cima da Copper, por exemplo?' (Lowell)

'Não, arranjando uma namorada ou ficante para você, Lobinho. ' (Harry)

'CHEGA, não gastei meu dinheiro para ler essas barbaridades. (borrão de tinta)' (Ally)

'Não é barbaridade. Somos homens, naturalmente comentamos sobre mulheres. É a lógica da vida. ' (Allan)

'Apoiado, Allan. ' (Harry)

'Façam o favor de não passar esse caderno pro meu lado. ' (Lowell)

'Isso é nojento. Estava pensando, antes de vocês iniciarem esse assunto, sobre o que conversamos ontem. Re... Hã... Voltar com os Marotos. ' (Ally)

'Ops, alguém esqueceu a gramática. ' (Allan)

'Vá se ferrar, Allan. ' (Ally)

'Dispenso esse comentário. ' (Allan)

'Podemos voltar a minha idéia? ' (Ally)

'Não seria original. ' (Harry)

'Só mudaríamos os apelidos. ' (Ally)

'Ah, o Lowell já tem o dele. Não é, Lobinho?' (Harry)

'Vá pro inferno, Pontinhas. Aliás, as pontas dos seus chifres estão altas. A Copper não está na sala. ' (Lowell)

'E quem disse que ela tem o poder de me botar chifres?' (Harry)

'Sei, sei, não está mais aqui quem comentou. ' (Lowell)

'Por favor! Então, o que acham da idéia?' (Ally)

'Quero alguma coisa original. Já sei, vamos pintar o cabelo do Filch de rosa. ' (Allan)

'Genial! Ele vai ficar uma gracinha. E poderíamos pintar a gata asquerosa de preto, para dar um contraste. ' (Lowell)

'E depois você não queria participar da conversa... ' (Harry)

'Está se tornando interessante. ' (Lowell)

'Lobinho é um gênio oculto da perversidade, Harry. Gostei do apelido, Pontinhas. Meigo. O cabelo de Filch ficaria horrível de rosa. Melhor amarelo, cor da Lufa-Lufa que ele tanto odeia. ' (Allan)

'Perfeito, Allan! Combinado, encomendarei a tinta assim que sair da aula. Você e a Ally podem planejar melhor como faremos, e o Lobinho põe a coisa em prática! ' (Harry)

'Não gostei do apelido. Nem um pouco. (borrão de tinta)' (Lowell)

'Vocês estão planejando as coisas SEM mim! Isso não é uma sociedade machista, sabiam? É um grupo! ' (Ally)

'Desculpe. Não inventamos um apelido para a Ally e para o Allan, Lobinho. E pretendo trocar o meu. ' (Harry)

'Vocês poderiam NÃO ME IGNORAR, por favor? ' (Ally)

'Isso é o que dá ser a única mulher no meio de um bando de homem. ' (Allan)

'Machistas. Está bem, não conto o plano que bolei para pintar o cabelo de Filch. ' (Ally)

'Ah, não seja má Ally, eu te amo. ' (Allan)

'Eu também. Apesar de a chantagem ser barata. ' (Lowell)

'Vocês são um bando de interesseiros! Isso é injusto! ' (Ally)

'Não dá para prestar atenção na aula com esse caderno batendo na minha cabeça! ' (Lowell)

'Foi mal, Lowell, sou ruim em pontaria. ' (Allan)

'EU EXISTO! ' (Ally)

'Quem existe? ' (Harry)

'Hã? ' (Allan)

'Recuso-me terminantemente a dizer a besteira que é isso. ' (Lowell)

'Não se finjam de desentendidos. Vocês estão planejando alguma coisa sem mim! É por isso que estão me ignorando, não é? ' (Ally)

'Está bem, eu confesso: o Allan está tentando sair com a Patil. ' (Harry)

'O QUÊ? Aquela (borrão de tinta) ' (Ally)

'Toda vez que a Ally vai xingar o Lowell toma o caderno dela. ' (Harry)

'Obrigado pela compaixão, Harry. Agora ela vai ficar dois dias sem olhar para minha cara. ' (Allan)

'Amy está lançando uns olhares malignos para cá. Melhor deixarmos essa conversa para depois. ' (Lowell) "

Batidas na porta. Opa, hora de guardar esse caderno.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A.** : Segurem-se, porque essa nota vai ser grande. **1**) Sim, o contexto do capítulo está parecido com Letra Marota. No começo, era para ser o diário de alguém, mas não deu certo. Espero não ser processada por isso. **2**) O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouquinho mais. Na verdade, estou publicando esse porque não resisti. **3**) A Hermione vai aparecer sim! Só que essa participação ficará restrita a **um** capítulo. No máximo dois, depende de como a fic vai seguir. **4**) No bilhete estão: Harry, Allan, Lowell e Ally. Aliás, o próximo capítulo fala de um deles.

**5**) Reviews! Flavia, obrigada por estar lendo a fic. O Neville vai ser sim uma espécie de "menino que sobreviveu", mas bem diferente do Harry. Ia responder por e-mail, mas você não deixou o seu... Henry Potter, obrigada novamente. Respondi sua review por e-mail, ok? E também:

Marymars – "Operação Cupido" e Cristine Black – "Harry Potter e a Guerra do Anel".

É, eu gosto de fazer propaganda... x) Fics maravilhosas essas.

Acho que é só. Reviews, sugestões, comentários? ;)

Capítulo reeditado – desculpe quem leu o antigo e não entendeu...


	5. Lowell

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e boa parte dos personagens não pertencem a mim, são propriedades da J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que Harry mais queria era que Voldemort não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Aos poucos, ele descobre que isso pode não significar algo tão bom...

Cap. 4 – Lowell

- Entra!

Um menino alto, magro e de pele clara adentrou o quarto. Sorriu intensamente ao vê-lo sentado no chão com o caderno nas mãos. O rosto salpicado de sardas, olhos de um azul inexplicável e cabelos castanhos claros longos, presos num rabo de cavalo. Demorou menos de cinco segundos para que Harry associasse sua imagem a descrição de Rafa.

- Lowell! Achei que você viria mais tarde.

- Eu também. Não agüentei a pressão dentro de casa, saí mais cedo.

- Pressão? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- É sobre isso que eu queria conversar. – suspirou ele.

- Ah, se importa de esperar um pouco? Vou tomar um banho rápido antes que minha mãe me pegue de pijama há essa hora.

Lowell sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça, enquanto Harry sumia para dentro do banheiro. Não demorou muito tempo para ele ouvir o barulho abafado da água que caía do chuveiro. Sentou-se na cama, esperando que o amigo não demorasse muito. Os olhos azuis brilharam ao ver um caderno velho ao seu lado. Quando Harry saiu do banheiro, vestido (apesar de estar respingado) e com os cabelos negros molhados, observou Lowell folheando o caderno sorrindo.

- Lembro-me desse dia. Nunca vi Filch mais fulo por uma brincadeira. Mas ele mereceu, além do quê amarelo era a última moda em cabelos.

Harry abriu um imenso sorriso maldoso ao se lembrar dos bilhetes.

- Não foi de todo mal. Então, quer dar uma volta no jardim? Não sei se posso sair de casa, ainda.

- Sem problema.

Desceram as escadas, a essa altura Harry já se acostumara perfeitamente a elas. No hall de entrada encontrou seu pai, com um embrulho redondo.

- Bom dia! Ou seria boa tarde? Lowell, que bom te ver.

- Olá senhor Potter.

- Senhor? Assim você me ofende. Fico parecendo velho demais, e estou em ótima forma para minha idade, não? Só Sirius supera minha conservação.

- Mamãe ainda está na cozinha? – perguntou Harry, rindo.

- Acho que sim. Bom, com licença, melhor verificar o salão.

Harry fez um sinal para que o desconhecido amigo o acompanhasse. Dessa vez sua mãe não relutou em permitir que ele entrasse. Estava em pé, de frente para um bolo enorme confeitado com glacê. No fogão, podiam ser vistas as panelas do almoço.

- Ah, olá Lowell, bem vindo. Estamos meio ocupados, mas tenho certeza de que não vai se importar tanto.

- Não, imagine Sra. Potter.

- Que bom. Se vocês quiserem almoçar, podem se servir. Há uma mesa posta no jardim.

Encaminharam-se para o jardim e logo avistaram uma mesa montada nas sombras das árvores, com algumas travessas. Mya e Rafa já se encontravam almoçando.

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentou Lowell, sorrindo e fazendo um leve cafuné na cabeça de Rafa.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou Rafa, sorridente.

Harry não esperou muito para se servir. Ultimamente andava com muito apetite, o que devia ser resultado de anos de fome e maus tratos na casa dos Dursleys. Lowell também não se fez de tímido, e a essa altura, os dois já comparavam quem conseguia comer mais.

- Até parece, Harry. Olha só a altura do seu prato! Isso não pode ser levado em consideração.

- Nem a pilha de batatas fritas que você pôs em baixo para fazer volume.

- Se importam de não ensinar a Mya como comer mal? – perguntou Rafa.

- Ao contrário. Estamos fazendo com que ela aprenda o bom da vida. – replicou Harry.

- Só porque você tem um buraco negro no lugar do estômago não significa que sua irmã também o tenha. – comentou Lowell, com a boca cheia, exibindo perfeitamente o que estava mastigando.

Rafa fez uma cara de nojo, e os dois riram. Assim que as duas acabaram de comer se retiraram, já que o nível de barbaridades que os dois faziam com a comida estava passando do ponto.

- Então, por que você veio mais cedo?

Lowell suspirou, enquanto pousava os talheres no prato vazio.

- Meus pais estão se separando. Não quiseram fazer isso antes apenas para não deixar meu irmão mais revoltado que é. Hoje de manhã eles tiveram uma discussão feia sobre minha guarda, já que Thomas é maior de idade e pode fazer o que bem entender. – houve uma pausa – Isso é revoltante, entende? Não sou eu que estou em jogo. É apenas um motivo a mais para eles brigarem.

Harry sentiu a comida dar reviravoltas no seu estômago. Não sabia o que comentar, já que nunca sequer tivera pais, para começo de conversa. Talvez a base fosse à mesma, e ele tentou colocar isso em palavras para o recente -antigo- melhor, bom, de alguma forma, seu amigo.

- Não se preocupe. Eles não estão disputando você apenas para terem mais um motivo para brigas. Se fazem isso, é porque o querem por perto...

Ele parou, porque simplesmente não tinha mais o que dizer. Tentou não ficar com pena de Lowell, e admitir o absurdo da situação. Duas coisas aparentemente impossíveis. Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, os pratos vazios e a louça suja em cima da mesa, apenas observando o pouco movimento da rua. Engraçado, Harry nunca se perguntara onde vivia agora. Como vivia. Quem era o Harry que estava ali antes dele. Empurrou alguns pensamentos pessimistas para o fundo da mente. Era o desejo dele concretizado, não havia motivo para questionar.

- Lamento muito por seus pais, Lowell. Não sei o que dizer, apenas isso. E o desejo que tudo melhore.

Aquilo soou estranho aos próprios ouvidos. Desejo.

- Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

Os dois sorriram. Como se tivessem combinado há tempo os gestos, juntaram a louça e rumaram para a cozinha. Descarregaram os braços na pia, sobre reclamações de Lily. Mais por diversão do que pela ordem dela, lavaram as vasilhas. Afinal, Harry já tinha bastante prática do tempo "Dursley". Parecia tão remoto, tão irreal...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Harry, não demora muito senão eu vou ter que descer sem banhar!

16 anos, e ainda não conseguia controlar o tempo que ficava debaixo do chuveiro. Lowell suspirou e tentou arrumar a impecável roupa pela décima vez. A calça jeans azul larga bem passada e a blusa preta com a estampa de uma banda de rock que os três amigos apreciavam. Estava ajeitando as meias do tênis quando Harry saiu do banheiro, com a toalha amarrada na cintura.

- Aleluia! – resmungou ele, entrando no banheiro.

- Aproveite o seu tempo! – exclamou ele, sorridente.

Lowell conseguia se parecer muito com Hermione, com o jeito inteligente (porém travesso) e irritado de agir. Abriu o guarda roupa, animado. Olhou para a roupa de seu amigo antes de procurar alguma coisa. Abriu um enorme sorriso. Achou uma camiseta idêntica a do amigo. "Angra". Uma banda trouxa, pelo desenho da blusa. Pegou essa mesma, e uma calça. Já tinha se vestido quando a cabeça de Lowell surgiu da porta do banheiro.

- Faça a gentileza de me passar minha roupa?

- Claro.

Os olhos azuis dele fitaram a blusa de Harry, enquanto estendia a mão para receber a roupa.

- Hei, cria vergonha, eu escolhi a blusa primeiro!

- Ninguém vai reparar.

Com uma careta, ele voltou a fechar a porta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O salão de festas estava parecendo uma discoteca. A única luz que irradiava era a do globo colorido, havia algumas poltronas espalhadas e um som no canto. Uma mesa fora posta no canto, para o bolo que viria mais tarde.

- Uau, essa festa promete, hein?

Harry apenas sorriu para o amigo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A.** : Antes de tudo, devo mil desculpas a todos que lêem OV pelo outro capítulo onde eu brilhantemente esqueci de colocar os nomes. Se vocês deram uma olhada, eu consertei meu erro. Esse capítulo é curto, sem graça e chato. Só vale a pena ler por causa do Lowell que é um fofo e eu o imagino todo lindo... Ta, menos, eu sei. Achando algum erro, por favor, me avisem! Aliás, eu preciso de uma BETA, alguém se oferece? Reviews!!! Flávia, respondi todas suas dúvidas por e-mail.

Ainsley Haynes1, não achei seu e-mail... Mas não se preocupe, eu vou fazer um Snape bem legal. E o Lowell não é filho do Lupin não, é que eu me baseei nele para formar esse personagem...

B.P., respondi por e-mail, ok? =)

Lily Dragon2, eu já disse que adoro sua fic, não? Assim, a Hermione não estuda mais em Hogwarts... Mas eu não posso falar muito aqui. =/ Novamente, desculpas pela confusão do capítulo anterior.

Becky-Smyt3, te respondi por email. Esqueci de mencionar, você se lembra de uma Lini Potter no Yahoo Messenger? Sou eu! X)

Outras coisas... Fiz uma pré-avaliação e constatei duas coisas: a fic vai ter aproximadamente 30 capítulos (vocês agüentam tanta coisa?) e talvez eu faça um casal meio... _diferente_. Acho que é só (também, depois de tanta coisa...).

1 Cogitari Ancilla

2Dois Mundos

3 A Partir deste Momento

Eu ainda vou arranjar tempo para ler a 1 e a 3... =/ Reviews? E minha beta? X)


	6. Conhecendo Pessoas

Cap. 5 – Conhecendo Pessoas

Maldito o momento que ela decidira permanecer em casa. Podia ter fugido, ou feito como sua irmã: se mandar para a França. Mas não, a alegria pertence a poucos. E ali se encontrava, sentada no sofá do apartamento de seu pai, encarando sua mais recente madrasta. Sempre tivera um nojo imenso por todas as conquistas dele após a separação. E não era por menos. O projeto de gente, chamado de Ana, loira, alta, magra, olhos claros e bonita, tinha (apesar de toda essa descrição meio veela) cérebro de minhoca. E ela tinha descrições piores, mas não podia mencioná-las na frente do pai. Falando nele, será que demorava tanto para se arrumar? Já eram 7 horas! Estava perdendo a festa do seu melhor amigo!

- Pai! – chamou emburrada.

- Já estou aqui, Ally. Vamos?

Tanto tempo para se arrumar de forma tão simples? Ela bufou, enquanto encaminhava-se para o banco de trás do carro. Só uma boa festa compensaria esse mês de férias.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Oi Harry! Feliz Aniversário!

- E aí, como vai? Cara, feliz aniversário!

- Feliz Aniversário!

- De onde saiu tanta gente?

Lowell riu da atitude do amigo. Abraçava um e perguntava o nome assim que o (a) individuo (a) se afastava.

- Aquele era o Paulo Lewis. Esqueceu? Ele substitui a Ally no time de quadribol. E a outra era a Stephanie Ward, namorada dele.

Ele lançou um olhar frustrado para trás, mas os dois já haviam desaparecido no meio da escuridão da recém boate em que se transformara o salão.

- Ah, toma.

Jogou os dois presentes para o amigo, que por sua vez colocou-os numa caixa.

- Cara, você já tem uma pilha de presentes.

- Também, com esse monte de gente!

- Ué, não era esse um dos mandamentos básicos do grupo? Ser popular?

- Não tanto. – resmungou de forma impensada.

- Hhhaaaaaaarrrryyyyyyy!!

A única resposta dele foi outro grito, mas de surpresa. Alguém se pendurava no seu pescoço e a essa altura do campeonato, o que ele fez foi abraçar a menina também. Quando já estava sem fôlego, se separaram. Os cabelos castanhos cacheados soltos, a pele levemente morena e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Piscou algumas vezes. Era só impressão dele, ou os olhos dessa garota eram ROSA?

- Que foi?

- Nada... – não, não era impressão. Os olhos dela eram mesmo rosa.

- Feliz aniversário, então. – e o abraçou outra vez. – Depois precisamos conversar, não se esqueça.

Harry esperou ela estar longe para murmurar algumas palavras ofensivas, que variavam de escandalosa a doida. Coisa pior, se Lowell não tivesse interferido.

- Ah, acho que ela deve estar só com saudades, _Pontinhas_. Não leve a mal, a Vance te ama, mas não suporta seu caso com a Copper.

- Hã?

- Harry!

Pronto para agüentar mais um batalhão de cumprimento e gritos histéricos, ele se virou. O que encontrou, porém, rendeu alívio e felicidade. Parados, lado a lado, estavam Rony e Gina. Rony parecia o mesmo garoto alto, sardento, ruivo e de jeito engraçado de sempre. Uma pequena exceção para o fato de que ele não continuava tão magro. Mas Gina... Essa estava diferente. Os cabelos ruivos estavam mais vermelhos que os do irmão, e caíam ondulados até o meio das costas. Uma saia até o joelho, sandália alta e blusa azul bebê. Estava com um sorriso singelo e um olhar terno.

- Provavelmente vou repetir o que todos já disseram... Feliz aniversário. – e o abraçou. Rony repetiu o gesto.

- Acho que conversamos melhor depois, deve ter muita gente ainda para chegar.

- Até mais.

- É impressão minha ou você ficou babando na Gina?

- Eu? Claro que não!

- Sei. Se segura, porque lá vem a sua amada Copper.

Uma menina alta, de cabelos negros cacheados e olhos escuros acabara de atravessar a sala.

- Olá, Harry. Parabéns.

A essa altura, depois até da doidinha de olhos rosa, ele não se importou em abraçar a menina.

- Tudo bem?

- Claro. Teve boas férias? Não me escreveu uma carta sequer.

- Desculpe, não tive tempo.

Atrás dele, Lowell reprimiu o riso. Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

- Vejo você mais tarde. – e com um beijo na bochecha, saiu.

- Harry, meu ídolo. Um dia vou saber mentir que nem você.

- Eu não menti.

- Já encontrei vocês nessa situação?

Um garoto estava parado a frente deles. Harry ficou impressionado na perfeição dos cachos, pintados de com um roxo quase castanho, que caíam até a orelha. Os olhos castanhos divididos entre claros e escuros e a blusa com a mesma banda das deles.

- Ai, chegou o tormento da minha vida. – suspirou Lowell.

- Admita que sentiu minha falta. Quem mais ajudaria você a arrumar uma namorada hoje?

- Ao contrário de vocês, não preciso de mulher para viver.

- Finge que eu acredito.

Harry pigarreou, querendo demonstrar sua presença.

- Ah, não vou te desejar parabéns não.

- Francamente, Allan!

Allan. Outro nome para não se esquecer. Não que ele achasse que fosse esquecer facilmente.

- Calma, Lowell, estava só brincando. Feliz aniversário, Harry.

- Que bom ser notado.

- Desculpe, é a empolgação pós-férias.

- Ainda temos um mês delas pela frente.

- Ah, é verdade. Planejei muita coisa interessante para fazermos esse ano.

- Ser expulso é uma delas? – perguntou Harry, divertido. – Andei contando minhas detenções, não sei como continuo em Hogwarts.

- A McGonagall nos ama. Além do mais, aquela escola ficaria muito sem graça sem a nossa presença.

- Larga de ser convencido, Allan. A McGonagall só não te expulsou por dó!

Enquanto Harry ria, ele viu uma garota se aproximando nas pontas dos pés. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, e ela lhe sorriu e pediu silêncio com um gesto. Ele voltou seu olhar para Allan no instante em que ela ia lhe dar um susto.

- Nem vem, Ally, eu sei que você está bem atrás de mim.

Ally abriu e fechou a boca muitas vezes, antes de amarrar a cara. Allan deu um abraço por trás nela.

- Não é justo, você sempre consegue me assustar e eu não.

- Você é que se assusta fácil.

Ally soltou-se dele para abraçar Harry.

- Feliz Aniversário.

- Obrigado.

- Combinamos de cantar aqui, é? Todos com a mesma camiseta!

- Não é a mesma, a sua é bem mais colada que a minha.

- Não diz asneira, Allan. – retrucou ela, enquanto abraçava Lowell.

- Já vão começar a brigar aqui?

- Que tal entrarmos? – sugeriu Harry.

- Uau, uma boate! – exclamou Ally.

A música que tocava tinha batida forte e ritmo contagiante. Ally puxou os três para o centro da pista de dana que se formara.

- Eu não sei dançar! – gritou Harry, rindo.

- Se você não sabe, imagine eu! – resmungou Lowell, observando a amiga dançando.

- Tenho uma proposta: vamos tentar imitar os outros!

- Não que você precise, hein?

Allan riu. Para Harry dançar não era nem de perto a atividade favorita dele, mas o que poderia fazer? Estava se divertindo, observando Ally dançando perfeitamente e Allan e Lowell, que haviam inventado uma coreografia para a música. A que se seguiu era lenta, e ele ouviu os protestos de várias pessoas. Lowell fez par com Ally, enquanto Allan ficou com Mireya Vance, a de olhos rosa. Num canto, com um sorriso tímido, estava Gina. Harry adiantou o passo até ela, mas foi impedido.

- Então, não vai me tirar para dançar?

- Ah, claro.

Dançar com Adrianne Copper, sua suposta namorada (como dizia Rafa) não estava dentro das intenções dele.

- Está me ignorando?

- É só impressão sua. – disse Harry a contragosto. Um outro menino, cujo ele esquecera o nome, acabara de tirar Gina para dançar.

- Vou direto ao assunto, Harry. Estou sendo enrolada há seis meses, sendo motivo de chacota de toda Hogwarts e vendo você sair com outras meninas quando estamos brigados. Diga de uma vez se isso vai evoluir para um compromisso sério.

Ser colocado contra a parede por uma menina desconhecida, no meio da sua festa de aniversário com todos os seus novos e alguns velhos amigos e observando Gina sorrir enquanto dançava com outro não era bem o que ele planejara para esta noite. Mas ele já conseguira tomar as rédeas da situação antes, não?

- Olha, Anne. – um esforço para lembrar o apelido dela. – Desculpe ter te magoado com as minhas atitudes, mas eu realmente não estou pronto para assumir um compromisso mais sério.

A música acabou de forma inesperada e Harry se separou de Anne. Sentiu que a estava julgando precipitadamente, e o sorriso triste que ela deu só o fez se sentir pior.

- Podemos ainda ser amigos, não?

- Claro. – e com outro sorriso, ela se afastou.

O ritmo lento foi dando lugar a outro agitado, o que contrastava terrivelmente com seu estado de espírito.

- Vou tomar um pouco de ar. – gritou Harry para Allan, que apenas sacudiu positivamente a cabeça.

Assim que saiu do salão, uma brisa fresca veio em seu encontro. Seu pai estava sentado conversando animadamente com outros adultos, e ele se viu obrigado a dar vários abraços e agradecer a presença de cada um. Saiu de fininho para a cozinha.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A**.: Não sei o que deu em mim para publicar esse capítulo agora. Não, eu não gosto desse capítulo, mas eu tinha que dar um jeito de vocês conhecerem a Ally, o Allan, a Anne e rever o Rony e a Gina! A parte que eu mais gosto está por vir. Primeiro agradecer a **Flávia**, muuuuito obrigada por todas as dicas e pela review! Vou empregá-las com muita alegria. Depois, a **Lily Dragon**, minha nova beta o/ e a **Paula**, por ter me deixado muitíssimo feliz x) . Obrigada mesmo a todos que lêem essa fic. Ah, o próximo capítulo será "Parabéns, Harry". E, sem mais nada a dizer, espero que vocês achem esse capítulo pelo menos decente.


	7. Parabéns, Harry

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e boa parte dos personagens não pertencem a mim, são propriedades da J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que Harry mais queria era que Voldemort não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Aos poucos, ele descobre que isso pode não significar algo tão bom...

Cap. 6 – Parabéns, Harry

Lílian estava sentada no seu pequeno jardim atrás da casa. A música alta do salão lhe doía os ouvidos, embora quando jovem ela considerasse normal. Anos de convivência com Harry e ainda não entendia como ele conseguia agüentar tanta música estranha. Mas enfim, os tempos eram outros. O som da porta se arrastando a fez virar a cabeça para contemplar o visitante. Ou melhor, a visitante. Emile Gaspary acabava de fechar a porta, com algum esforço. Os cabelos negros trançados, óculos emoldurando os belos olhos castanhos e a pele branca destacada pela blusa vermelha, que deixava aparecer levemente sua barriga de sete meses.

- Mais uma semana e não vou conseguir sequer sair de casa.

- Você também disse isso das outras vezes. – Lily sorriu enquanto a amiga se sentava. – Então, como vai o bebê?

- Ótimo. Estive fazendo alguns exames na semana passada, tudo normal. O curandeiro só me recomendou repouso.

- Que bom, espero que tenha ouvido o conselho de um especialista.

- Ora, Lily, eu tenho duas filhas, uma casa e um bebê para sustentar. E não me venha com essa de pedir esmola para Sirius, porque você sabe que isso eu não faço nem passando fome.

- Eu não ia dizer isso. Mas já que tocou nesse assunto... Emile, quando vai contar a ele?

- O que?

- Não se faça de desentendida. – e abaixou a voz, apesar de estarem sozinhas – Você está grávida dele, tem que contar. Ele vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Lily, amor, esse filho é meu. Ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim. E, acredite, Sirius não vai fazer falta na vida do Remo.

- Remo?

- Já escolhi o nome. Não preciso dizer que foi em homenagem a Remo, não é?

- Ele faz muita falta. – suspirou Lily, desviando o olhar automaticamente para o céu.

Emile imitou o gesto dela. Falta? Isso era pouco. Remo Lupin havia deixado um espaço em branco na sua vida como ela jamais sentira. Sempre se acostumara a ter o amigo por perto, na ajuda que ele dava com as meninas, nas brincadeiras que sempre acabavam em riso. Quantas vezes ele tentara lhe mostrar o destino de seu casamento, e ela sequer o escutara? Amara a Sirius tão cegamente que isso lhe impediu de ver os enormes defeitos dele, de seu casamento, e também dela.

- Melhor entrarmos, está na hora de cantar parabéns.

Emile sorriu e se levantou. Harry estava na cozinha tomando um copo de água quando viu sua mãe e outra mulher voltarem do jardim. Rapidamente, lembrou do que Rafa havia dito sobre a ex-mulher do padrinho, mas esquecera o seu nome.

- Boa noite, Harry. Parabéns.

Ele sorriu. A mulher parecia ser simpática e era bem bonita também.

- Querido, avise seus amigos que já iremos cortar o bolo. Emile, me espere na sala, Tiago está lá, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar te ver.

Emile. Harry já estava considerando o fato de carregar um bilhete no bolso com todos os nomes que deveria lembrar. Lowell, Ally, Allan, Emile, Anne e Mireya, sem levar em conta as outras 20 pessoas que estavam dentro do salão. Lado a lado com sua madrinha voltou à sala. Sirius havia chegado e estava acompanhado de uma loira com características veela. Olhou instintivamente para o lado, e a reação de Emile era bem melhor que a esperada por ele, apesar do olhar dela ter mudado completamente.

- Feliz Aniversário, meu afilhado preferido!

Sentado no sofá, Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Sirius, poupe-nos. Ele é o seu único afilhado.

Sirius riu e então percebeu que Emile estava mais atrás, como se esperando pela reação dele. Engano seu. Desviou-se e foi cumprimentar um por um todos os presentes no ambiente, inclusive Ana. Por fim, restou ele.

- Boa noite, Black.

- Saudações, Emile.

O olhar de Tiago corria de um para outro, temeroso da reação aparentemente cordial entre eles. Sabia que ela era muito paciente, até demais, mas Sirius perdia a cabeça com facilidade e nunca controlava o humor, na maioria das vezes sarcástico e maroto. Tentou não ouvir as conversas ao seu redor e concentrou-se em observá-los.

- Como vai a Amy?

- Bem. Está passando as férias na França.

- França? Com quem?

- Não me venha bancar o pai preocupado, Black. Está segura e tranqüila, e é só isso o que lhe diz respeito.

Não esperou a resposta dele, porque simplesmente não agüentaria olhar naqueles olhos azuis que ela agora tanto odiava. Sorriu discretamente para Tiago e saiu da casa, enquanto sentia o celular tocar levemente dentro da bolsa.

Antes desse diálogo, Harry já entrara no salão. Estava pensando em um meio de ser ouvido em meio à música quando Allan simplesmente berrou que estava na hora do bolo e Ally tratou de abaixar o som para tornar o ambiente mais apropriado. Lily chegou depois e aos poucos o salão, antes espaçoso, agora tinha problemas em acomodar tantas pessoas. Rafa veio lhe dar um beijo, balançando o vestido branco enquanto andava. Lowell levantou Mya nos ombros, já que em pé no meio daquela pequena multidão seria difícil ver algo. Com a varinha, Lily acendeu as velas. Harry ergueu os olhos para a multidão que o encarava, o estômago revirando-se gentilmente. Allan puxou os parabéns, e logo todos estavam cantando. Os olhos de Harry corriam de um lado para o outro, vislumbrando cada rosto e absorvendo cada palavra. Se um dia lhe dissessem que seu aniversário estaria sendo comemorado com tanta alegria, festa e quase todas as pessoas que ele considerava importantes na sua vida (pequena exceção de Hermione, já que ainda não tivera notícias), ele não acreditaria. As lágrimas ameaçaram cair, mas ele as segurou firmemente.

- Harry? Faça um pedido e sopre as velas!

Ele precisou piscar os olhos seguidas vezes antes de perceber que estivera num estado de estupor completo. Mya havia desistido de assistir tudo isolada e estava bem ao seu lado, assim como a outra irmã, encarando-o com a testa enrugada. Fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse, e pegou a pequena irmã no colo, quando Rafa parou ao seu lado. Com um olhar as duas entenderam a intenção do irmão. Os três inclinaram-se sobre o bolo, segurando o riso, apagando as velas rápido. Assim que acabaram, as gargalhadas do trio encheram o salão. Harry não se importou com os flashs que a máquina fotográfica da mãe emitia, ou a expressão de deboche de algumas pessoas. Aos poucos, as gargalhadas cessaram. Cortou desajeitadamente o bolo e mordeu os lábios. Não se demorou tanto refletindo, entregou-o a sua mãe. Depois de servir a todos, a ocupação de Harry mudou: era tirar o maior número possível de fotos, com todos os presentes. Junto com Rony e Lowell corria o salão em busca dos melhores momentos. Ally e Allan com uma coreografia absurda, Mya lambuzada de bolo, Rafa fazendo ponta de ballet, seus pais brigando para ver quem arrumava a casa depois... Eram tantas coisas, tão divertidas que eles gastaram dois filmes. O relógio já anunciava que se passava da meia-noite, então os três desistiram da fotografia e resolveram organizar uma gincana. Sim, uma gincana. Como no momento não estavam com cabeça para planejar melhor o que iriam fazer, decidiram realizar a brincadeira da cadeira mesmo. Escolheram uma música bem agitada e encarregaram Paulo de pará-la quando mais achasse adequado. Ao todo, havia 12 cadeiras no centro. Pouco a pouco, só restaram Rony, Harry, Anne e Ally (sobre fortes protestos de estar roubando, segundo Lowell e Allan). Rony distraiu-se e acabou perdendo o lugar para Anne, e Harry conseguiu ser mais rápido que Ally.

- Bem feito, quem mandou tomar o lugar dos outros? – vaiou Allan.

A amiga lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Em torno da última cadeira, Harry e Anne davam voltas prestando atenção na música. Ela cantarolava levemente, o olhar fixo nele, vigiando cada movimento. Harry lhe sorriu, e mexeu os lábios querendo dizer que ela iria perder. Quando ela abriu a boca para revidar, os ouvidos dele perceberam a falta de som. Fez menção de sentar, mas Anne foi mais rápida.

- Lamento muito, Harry. Dessa vez você perdeu. –sorriu ela.

- Não tem problema, ainda vamos ter uma revanche.

Os convidados iam embora aos poucos. Harry aproveitava para repassar o nome de cada um e tentar memorizá-los. Às três da manhã, quando seu corpo já doía e seus olhos lutavam para se manterem abertos, restaram apenas ele e Ally, já que Lowell tinha pegado uma carona com Stephanie, a Sra. Keddle apareceu para buscar Allan e Fred apareceu num bonito carro para levar Rony e Gina para casa. Harry estava estirado no sofá com Mya deitada em cima dele, dormindo profundamente.

- Não vai abrir os presentes? – perguntou Rafa, esfregando os olhos.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, e Ally segurou a pequena ruivinha enquanto ele se levantava. Emile pegou Mya e a levou para cima, junto com Lily, enquanto os três jovens se encaminhavam para o salão. Harry puxou a caixa de presentes e pegou o primeiro pacote para abrir.

- Se vocês quiserem, podem abrir também. Tem para todo mundo.

Um pouco mais animadas, Ally e Rafa o ajudaram na "árdua" tarefa de desembrulhar todos os presentes. No fim, ele estava cercado de todo tipo de coisa que já sonhara em ganhar: dois livros sobre quadribol, algumas roupas, uma miniatura perfeita dele com sua firebolt, CD's...

- Que bonitinho! – exclamou Rafa ao ver a miniatura.

- Agora preciso de ajuda para levar tudo isso para o quarto.

Recolocaram todas as coisas com cuidado na caixa e Harry e Ally dividiram a missão de carregá-la, enquanto Rafa ia à frente. Deixaram a caixa no canto e Rafa se retirou para seu quarto, com um sono insuportável. Emile já estava de saída e Ally acabou indo embora também. Bocejando e tentando distrair as pálpebras para que elas não se fechassem, Harry voltou ao quarto, arrumou sua cama e deitou-se.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A**.: Vocês são os melhores leitores que eu podia sonhar em ter! x) Muito, muito obrigada a Lily Dragon, Flávia, Paula, Crystin Malfoy, Cristine Black, Mel Black (te adicionei no MSN, meu nick é "lini", ok?), B.P., Henry Potter (eu nem me achei lendo os elogios... desse jeito eu acabo metida! Obrigada!) e Mateus Dumbledor. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, porque desse eu gosto! xD Se teve alguma dúvida, desculpe, eu não tenho respondido as reviews por e-mail... Culpa da preguiça. Próximo capítulo: "Quase Hogwarts".

P.s.: Acabei de ler a review da Karen13... É minha primeira fic sim, e a parte do Voldie tem explicação. Obrigada muito muito pelos comentários.


	8. Quase Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e boa parte dos personagens não pertencem a mim, são propriedades da J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que Harry mais queria era que Voldemort não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Aos poucos, ele descobre que isso pode não significar algo tão bom...

Cap. 7 – Quase Hogwarts

Harry acordou novamente por causa do sol forte que batia direto na sua janela. Como não havia cortina, a sua única opção foi despertar de vez e descer para comer alguma coisa. Se seu cérebro estivesse processando corretamente todas as coisas, admiraria a rapidez como tudo foi posto em ordem e limpo.

- E eu achei que era a única sonâmbula aqui... – bufou Rafa quando viu o irmão se arrastar cozinha adentro.

- Preciso de cortinas no meu quarto. Não agüento mais esse sol. – reclamou Harry.

- Estranho, porque você geralmente adora o sol de manhã.

Lily depositou as panelas na mesa, enquanto lançava um olhar surpreso ao filho.

- Que horas são?

- Meio-dia e meia.

- Ah. A carta de Hogwarts já chegou?

Tiago estendeu-a para Harry, que se esforçou o máximo para conseguir ler os nomes dos livros que teria aquele ano.

- Esse ano você eliminou Adivinhação. Algumas matérias serão bem reduzidas, como História da Magia e Herbologia, mas Transfiguração, Poções e Feitiços serão em tempo intensivo. – comentou Tiago.

- O Snape ainda dá aula de Poções? – perguntou ele, piscando os olhos com força.

- O Ranhoso não morre tão cedo.

- Tiago, pare de chamar o Snape de Ranhoso!

- Ah Lily, ele ainda é um idiota! Além do mais, nem está ouvindo se eu falo ou não mal dele.

- Você deveria ter mais respeito com os outros.

- Posso comer enquanto vocês discutem sobre o destino do Tio Ranhoso? – perguntou Rafa, mal-humorada.

Lily se virou para recriminar a filha, mas acabou desistindo. Em vez disso, serviu Mya (estranhamente calada até agora) e a si mesma. A conversa só penetrou na cabeça de Harry minutos depois, enquanto misturava o leite com chocolate. Então ele gostava de acordar com o sol batendo no rosto? E de onde surgira a idéia maluca de perguntar sobre Snape? Seus pais poderiam desconfiar de alguma coisa, manda-lo para o St. Mungus e no fim descobrir que o Harry que estava sentado ali era outro. O que eles fariam com ele se soubessem da verdade? Bateu a colher no pires e saiu da mesa repentinamente, assustando seus pais e irmãs. Subiu apressado aquelas escadas e se trancou novamente no quarto, na esperança que toda aquela luz o iluminasse realmente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Não, dessa vez não foi o sol que o acordara. Alguém estava praticamente esmurrando a porta. Harry levantou-se de um salto e foi abri-la.

- Filho, você está bem? Já está na hora do jantar e você dormiu o dia todo trancado aí!

Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo o remorso apoderar-se de sua mente outra vez.

- Desculpe, mãe, eu estava cansado e acabei dormindo demais. Esqueci de deixar a porta aberta.

Lily suspirou e observou atentamente o único filho. Por Merlin, quando ela dissera que o filho era danado não estava desejando que de uma hora para outra ele virasse praticamente um santo! Um mês de férias e nada de explosões no quarto, reclamações dos vizinhos, música alta... Nem parecia ser o mesmo de alguns meses atrás. Esses dias ela reparou silenciosamente nas atitudes do filho. Se seus olhos não estivessem pregando uma peça, poderia jurar que ele estava deslumbrado com sua vida. Sempre sorrindo, carinhoso com as irmãs e respeitando a ela e Tiago como nunca fizera. E a atitude com Sirius, então? Se ela achava que antes Harry o idolatrava, esse gesto passou a ser de amor. Talvez o marido tivesse razão, era só esperar e ele amadureceria.

- Então não se demore, estaremos esperando por você na cozinha. – e com um beijo na testa dele, saiu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A sensação de o tempo passar depressa é bastante conhecida. Infelizmente, ela não tem dó e não nos poupa nos momentos mais felizes das nossas vidas. E a cada dia que se passava, Harry amaldiçoava tanto o tempo, que demorara 15 anos para lhe devolver seus pais e agora que ele os tinha, fazia aquele mês durar apenas um segundo, um abrir e fechar de olhos. Sirius aparecera duas vezes, muito aborrecido por ter terminado seu "namoro" com Ana, a veela. Nesse meio tempo, porém, ele já contava a Tiago sobre uma moça que trabalhava no escritório de Animais Mágicos. Tiago e Lily voltaram a trabalhar ("Vida boa não dura para sempre", palavras do pai quando fora trabalhar segunda de manhã). Portanto, cabia a Harry a tarefa de cuidar das irmãs e da casa. Acordava com Mya pulando em cima da sua cama, descia para arrumar o café da manhã, lavava a louça com Rafa, dividia a limpeza da casa entre os dois. Emile aparecia todos os dias para fazer o almoço e comer com eles, depois ia embora trabalhar no Beco Diagonal, em Gringotes. O resto da tarde de Harry era monótono, geralmente ficava em casa deitado assistindo televisão ou ouvindo música. Algumas tardes ele saiu com as irmãs para tomar sorvete ali perto. Descobrira que morava num bairro onde a maioria dos seus habitantes eram bruxos, mas mantinham a aparência de casas trouxas por comodidade e por precisar esconder uma vez ou outra a magia dos trouxas que ali passavam. Dentro dele as coisas estavam confusas. Podia sentir uma alegria sem limites por tudo que estava acontecendo a ele, mas havia também um enorme vazio. Não sabia se esse vazio seria saudades de sua "vida passada", ou alguma outra coisa relacionada com o antigo Harry, tão misterioso e desconhecido que ele não conseguia conhece-lo mais a fundo. Como se fosse um ritual, todas as noites antes de dormir em seu quarto ele ligava o som e colocava o CD com as músicas mais melancólicas e se deitava na cama, deixando a melodia leva-lo para algum lugar em que os pensamentos não fossem necessários.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O dia 1 de setembro não lhe trouxe a alegria excepcional de voltar a encontrar os amigos. Não que tivesse visto eles todo aquele mês. Ally e Lowell lhe mandaram algumas cartas, mas as respostas dele eram vagas e sem sentido. Ás vezes eles mencionavam algo sobre os anos anteriores, e que Harry era obrigado apenas a concordar e dizer que se lembrava com clareza. Tomou um banho mais demorado do que de costume, deixando a água levar consigo todos aqueles estranhos sentimentos sem sentido. Pelo menos naquele momento. Quando saiu do banheiro, sentiu alívio e o peso de seus ombros parecia ter diminuído. E foi com a alegria rotineira e o enorme sorriso no rosto que ele desceu as escadas com sua nova coruja, Alvin, um espécime particularmente curioso, com as penas douradas e olhos amarelos. Seu malão já estava na porta, somente esperando para embarcar.

- Que banho demorado! Vai acabar se atrasando. – bufou Lily, enquanto tentava oferecer ajuda a uma Mya determinada a comer mingau sozinha.

- Ainda são nove horas. Temos tempo de sobra. – comentou Tiago distraidamente enquanto lia O Profeta Diário.

O sorriso de Harry se ampliou, e ele começou a comer tranquilamente. No momento que o relógio marcou dez horas, ele praticamente foi arrastado da mesa por um Tiago levemente desesperado porque perdera o horário do serviço e ouvindo os gritos de Lily para que Rafa se apressasse. A viagem foi marcada por histórias do tempo dos Marotos de Tiago, e pelas repreensões constantes de Lily. Até que a casa dos Potter não ficava tão longe da estação King Cross, do contrário Harry teria perdido o trem para Hogwarts. Chegou consideravelmente cedo, faltando ainda 15 minutos para o embarque. Teve uma breve, porém intensa, despedida de sua família e enquanto atravessava a plataforma se perguntou se amanhã ele acordaria e não os teria junto de si de novo. A locomotiva continua a mesma, vermelha e com o brasão da escola estampado na frente. A estação estava cheia, e ele se conformou em puxar seu malão sozinho. Tentou passar despercebido, mas vários alunos vieram lhe cumprimentar enquanto não alcançava o trem. Parou por um instante, olhando ao redor depois de falar brevemente com Paulo Lewis (já era um começo, conseguiu lembrar o nome dele sem muito esforço) quando Ally apareceu, sorridente.

- Não agüento mais um segundo de férias. Ainda bem que estamos indo para Hogwarts.

- Férias muito ruins? – perguntou ele, limitando-se no assunto.

- De castigo, qualquer época do ano é ruim. Os meninos estão por aí?

- Não sei, cheguei há pouco.

Os olhos dele se fixaram atrás de Ally. Uma menina vinha atravessando a estação, e ele percebeu que não era o único que a observava. Alguns alunos lançavam olhares de desprezo a ela, e alguns comentavam abertamente. O rosto fino era semelhante ao de Ally, trazia os cabelos negros presos num nó e usava óculos escondendo os olhos escuros. A roupa parecia ter pertencido a alguém duas vezes maior que ela, porque se percebia o quão largas e desleixadas elas eram. Arrastava o malão de um jeito preguiçoso e o sorriso irônico a faziam parecer simplesmente ridícula diante do olhar de Harry. Ally, curiosa diante da atenção do amigo, virou-se para ver quem passava.

- Bon jour, chère soeur. – cumprimentou a menina, desdenhosa.

- Bon jour, querrida. – disse Ally, puxando o "r", sem emoção na voz.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, a menina subiu no trem, enquanto os olhos azuis de Ally faiscavam atrás dos óculos.

- Ela está querendo me deixar com raiva, mas não vai conseguir. – bufou ela, estralando as mãos.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry, tentando se fazer de desentendido.

- Quem mais? A minha irmã _querida_, Amy.

Então aquela era Amy? Bem, parecia bem arrogante de vista. As palavras de Rafa o fizeram recordar que ele não se dava com a menina, de forma que o nojo sentido teve explicação imediata.

- Vamos para nossa cabine. Essa visão já estragou meu dia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bon jour, chère soeur Bom dia querida irmã (embora eu não tenha certeza. Créditos ao tradutor que o técnico instalou no computador).

**N.A.**: Semana de provas falta de inspiração preguiça capítulo atrasado. Hihihi, desculpa gente. Eu sei que o Harry está meio melancólico, é que eu escrevi isso ouvindo My Immortal, então foi meio que inevitável. Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic publicada, porque antes dessa foram umas cinco ou seis tentativas diferentes... Mas eu agradeço muito aos elogios e as reviews: Karen13 (que me disseram que é uma ótima escritora), B.P., Crystin-Malfoy (eu te adicionei, você viu? Só que eu não falei porque você estava ocupada), Mateus Dumbledor, That Potter, Flávia (minha leitora mais fiel! xD ) e Henry Potter (claro que eu dou permissão! Mas só o prólogo, ok? E quero o endereço do fórum depois para eu ver!). E as pessoas que lêem e já mandaram reviews, também obrigada. Ainda estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, "Presos na Cabine". Bom, "só" isso por hoje.


	9. Presos na Cabine

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e boa parte dos personagens não pertencem a mim, são propriedades da J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que Harry mais queria era que Voldemort não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Aos poucos, ele descobre que isso pode não significar algo tão bom...

Cap. 8 – Presos na Cabine

Caminharam silenciosamente pelos corredores do trem, a procura de uma boa cabine (apesar de Harry ter visto várias). Ally, porém, parecia determinada a ir a algum lugar específico, de modo que ele não comentou nada. Quando Harry já estava para sugerir que eles ficassem em qualquer uma, chegaram a uma cabine localizada no meio do trem. Na porta estava escrito em letras prateadas HALA, uma provável sigla dos nomes dos quatro juntos, e abaixo um R.. Havia também uma plaquinha com os dizeres "Não entre, só perturbe se for necessário", escritos numa caligrafia caprichada e com letra fluorescentes, que brilhavam até mesmo no corredor bem iluminado. Ally abriu a porta animada, mas parou de chofre e Harry deixou seu queixo cair. A cabine já estava parcialmente ocupada, com um jovem loiro de olhos azul-acinzentados sentado tranquilamente.

- Acho que você não sabe ler, Malfoy. A placa diz para não entrar, a não ser que seja necessário. E a sua presença aqui é relevante.

Draco desviou os olhos da janela e os encarou, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Não se preocupe Black. Estou de saída, apenas estava querendo garantir os seus lugares.

Ally abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Draco saiu tão depressa que parecia ter sido apenas uma miragem.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry, franzindo a testa.

- Sei lá, vai ver o sangue subiu ao cérebro dele. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

Eles arrastaram seus malões para dentro e os ajeitaram numa parte que parecia ter sido adaptada exclusivamente para isso. Aliás, toda a cabine estava modificada. O bagageiro estava cheio de doces e bombas de bosta, além de todos os outros artifícios para atormentar Filch que Harry conseguia achar possível. As poltronas estavam forradas de um tecido azul, com algumas almofadas. Tinha também um pequeno pedaço de madeira para as corujas, e Alvin ficou plenamente agradecido por sair da gaiola. Quando estavam se acomodando melhor, Lowell e Allan chegaram. Enquanto os três meninos se sentavam e começavam a conversar, Ally estava esvaziando o compartimento de "traquinagens".

- Hei, a gente demorou anos para juntar isso, sabia? – bufou Allan.

- Vocês só se esqueceram de um pequeno detalhe: temos que camuflar isso quando chegar a Hogwarts, já que o Filch vai revistar a nossa cabine e as nossas coisas a procura de algo suspeito.

- Eu tinha me esquecido... Mas ele com certeza vai notar essa mochila cheia, não é? – perguntou Lowell.

- É só fazer um fundo secreto, depois encher a bolsa de coisas inocentes... – opinou Harry.

Ally fez uma careta, e acabou por desistir do contrabandeio, uma vez que não havia como fazer um fundo falso na mochila.

- Malfoy estava aqui quando chegamos. Será que ele está aprontando alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

- Ele não tem cérebro para aprontar nada conosco.

- Falou o intelectual, hein, Allan? – comentou Lowell, revirando os olhos.

- Eu não, você que é o cérebro do grupo. Apenas faço o serviço sujo.

- Se esqueceu que EU também faço isso?

- Não dá para comentar nada sério com vocês?

Lowell franziu a testa para uma Ally nada satisfeita, enquanto Allan deixava a boca aberta de surpresa.

- Desculpe, estou meio lerdo. A conversa era para ser levada a sério? – perguntou Lowell, meio inseguro.

- PAREM DE FINGIR, vocês sabem que eu não gosto disso!

- Também não precisa gritar bem no MEU ouvido, né? – bufou Harry.

- Ai, desculpa, não foi minha intenção... – desculpou-se Ally.

- Nunca é sua intenção gritar com a gente... – começou Allan.

- Nem nos deixar para trás... – Lowell aproveitou a idéia do amigo.

- Muito menos nos repreender por sermos quem somos...

- Poupem-me dessa conversa fiada, os dois. Vocês mesmos, Allan e Lowell! Sem essa cara, podem ir desmanchando...

Harry começou a rir. Quando Allan e Lowell se juntavam para aborrecer Ally ficavam muito parecidos com os gêmeos Weasleys, até a mesma cara de cachorro abandonado era idêntica nos rostos dos dois. Bocejou levemente, e como se fosse um gesto mecânico, puxou um apoiador de pés que fora instalado especialmente naquela cabine. Recostou-se e ainda sorrindo da bagunça que os três amigos faziam, dormiu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Harry, acorda, temos que trocar de roupa!

Ele se levantou de um salto, o que deixou Lowell com uma expressão surpresa. Ally, que já estava vestida com as vestes negras e cinzas de Hogwarts, tentava ajeitar a gravata com as cores da Grifinória. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e Allan pigarreou, mas ela sequer se importou.

- Repito: vamos trocar de roupa. – Lowell também encarou a amiga, os braços cruzados.

- E daí? Ah, eu tive que sair da cabine para me trocar, façam o mesmo!

- Vamos perder o horário por causa da sua rabugentice. – bufou Lowell, enquanto dirigia-se para a porta.

Agora que estava mais acordado, Harry pôde ver o céu escuro, repleto de estrelas, e as paisagens indicadoras da proximidade da escola.

- Não está abrindo.

Ele voltou seu olhar para a porta, onde Allan se juntara ao outro amigo para forçá-la a abrir.

- Não abre. – ofegou ele, desistindo.

- Como assim, não abre? Você deve estar subnutrido, isso sim. – bufou Ally, indo até a porta e a forçando também. O que não deu nenhum resultado.

- Sabe, acho que estamos trancados. – suspirou Harry.

- Trancados? – exclamou Ally apavorada.

- É assim que a gente chama quando fica dentro de algum lugar que não tem saída. – ironizou Allan.

- Parem de discutir e venham me ajudar a abrir essa porta.

Do lado de fora, porém se ouviam risadas. Três distintas e fortes, para ser mais exato. Ally parou um segundo, como se refletisse.

- Ficaram presos na cabine?

Harry reconheceu imediatamente o tom arrogante e desdenhoso que aquela voz possuía, vinda do corredor.

- AMY SUA... – berrou Ally, socando a porta com tanta força que as paredes tremiam.

- Desculpe, chérie, não consigo ouvir nada. Ah, é claro, esqueci que Draco é excelente em feitiços. – mais gargalhadas.

- Viu? Eu sabia que Malfoy tinha alguma coisa estranha! – a raiva de Ally virou-se contra os três, os olhos azuis faiscando perigosamente.

- Ah, acabo de lembrar que já chegamos à estação. Acho que vou ter que deixa-los... À bientô!

- VOLTE AQUI AGORA! VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER QUANDO EU PUSER...

- Ally, eles não vão nos ouvir. – lembrou Harry.

Nesse momento, ele teve medo dela. A expressão de fúria, as bochechas vermelhas e o brilho que os olhos azuis emitiam davam um aspecto sinistro a menina tão simpática que ela sempre fora (pelo menos desde que a conhecera). Allan também não estava nem um pouco feliz, a julgar pelo modo que esmurrava a porta. Lowell afastou o amigo e sacou a varinha do bolso.

- Somos bruxos, se esqueceram? Usem o cérebro, e a varinha.

Sorrindo orgulhoso, ele proferiu uma série de feitiços. A cada tentativa, forçava a maçaneta, mas nada deu resultado.

- Que grandes bruxos nós, não? – riu-se Harry.

- Vamos ficar trancados aqui! Ai, Merlin, eu não mereço tamanho sofrimento...

- Controle-se Ally. Eu não sabia que você era histérica nessas situações! – bufou Allan, chutando a porta com força.

- EU – NÃO – SOU – HISTÉRICA!

- Então pára de berrar bem no MEU ouvido! – aborreceu-se Harry, pela segunda vez naquele dia.

A morena inspirou muitas vezes antes de correr à janela para observar o trem enquanto ele parava na estação de Hogsmead.

- O pessoal está começando a descer. – bufou Lowell, correndo para a janela. – Talvez eles nos vejam aqui...

Ele começou a pular diante da janela, gritando a batendo no vidro.

- Eu acho que a Amy enfeitiçou a janela também. – comentou Harry diante dos resultados negativos. Os três amigos se desesperaram.

- Tem que ter um jeito de sair daqui. Vamos, todos pensando. – resmungou Allan, sentando-se no chão.

- E se a gente não sair? E se ficarmos aqui para SEMPRE??

- Ally, por Merlin, CALA ESSA BOCA! – berrou Allan, aborrecido.

Harry suspirou e caminhou até a porta. Durante o tempo em que os meninos se concentravam em tentar arrombar a porta e não conseguiram nada ele estava pensando em um meio de sair dali. Foi quando ouviu que os socos de Allan davam eco. Dobrou os dedos e bateu levemente na madeira.

- Se eu esmurrei a porta, com esse toque você não vai conseguir nada.

- Vocês têm que usar a inteligência, como disse o Lowell. – respondeu ele, vitorioso. – A parede é oca.

- E daí? – bufou Ally.

- Temos um estoque gigantesco de fogos de artifício, não?

Os olhares dos quatro se encontraram, todos ao mesmo tempo e expressando malícia. Lowell, que entendeu mais rapidamente a idéia do amigo, pegou vários dos fogos mais explosivos do estoque e os depositou na mão de Harry.

- É melhor encontrarem um lugar razoável para se protegerem. – advertiu ele.

Ally foi a primeira a arranjar um bom esconderijo, dando um jeito para ficar embaixo das poltronas. Allan guardou as corujas que estavam empoleiradas, enquanto Harry e Lowell se ocupavam de armar os fogos nas proximidades da porta. Depois se jogaram num canto muito apertado entre a poltrona e a parede. Harry, encolhido, tirou a varinha e murmurou um "Incendio". Uma explosão fez Harry fechar os olhos e tampar os ouvidos, enquanto um forte cheiro de fumaça invadia suas narinas. Depois de uns dois minutos contados mentalmente, ele abriu os olhos, piscando-os várias vezes.

- Allan, você disse que tinha comprado fogos, não bombas! – exclamou Lowell, levantando-se desajeitado atrás de Harry.

Ele tinha que concordar. Havia um buraco perto do chão grande o suficiente para eles passarem sem esforço. A fumaça já havia saído quase por completa e os pedaços de madeira caíam espalhados pela cabine e pelo corredor.

- Abre os olhos, Ally, ainda estamos vivos. – suspirou Lowell, cutucando a amiga.

- Ai! Isso dói, pára! – bufou ela, saindo debaixo da poltrona.

- Vamos logo, todo mundo já deve estar no castelo a essa hora. – lembrou Harry.

Ally foi a primeira a ir pelo buraco, bastando curvar um pouco o corpo para sair. Os três saíram logo depois, ansiosos para sair logo dali e comer a tradicional comida de Hogwarts. No corredor, porém encontraram mais um obstáculo.

- Tsc tsc... Eu sinto que vamos ter menos quatro estudantes esse ano.

Com um sorriso amarelo, os cabelos brancos curtos e o rosto mais magro, Filch estava parado no meio do caminho, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Acompanham-me já, e eu recomendaria a vocês uma ótima desculpa dessa vez.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A**.: Agradecendo (e muito) as reviews: B.P., Flávia (que me deixou empolgada para escrever sobre Hogwarts), Karen13 (eu ainda vou ler a sua fic...), Henry (taí um pouquinho de bagunça a mais), Paula (que fez a gentileza de betar esse capítulo) e a Lily Dragon (não quis incomodar você porque vi que estava fazendo trabalhos). Era para a Ally ter sido mais histérica, mas achei que ia enjoar vocês...

Ah, antes que eu esqueça: À bientô! Até logo! (se estiver errado, desculpem) e a sigla, óbvio, é dos nomes deles e o R é do Rony. E eu não sei se a cor dos olhos do Draco é azul-acinzentado, não lembro... --''

Próximo capítulo: A Nova Hogwarts.


	10. A Nova Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Todo mundo sabe que Harry Potter & cia não me pertencem, então...

Cap. 9 – A Nova Hogwarts

Os quatro trocaram olhares de pesar, mas saíram atrás de Filch calmamente, deixando-se ficar um pouco para trás de propósito.

- O estuporamos e escondemos o corpo? – sussurrou Ally.

- Não, é mais fácil contarmos a verdade e fazer sua irmã, o Malfoy e não sei mais quem levar o castigo. – retrucou Harry no mesmo tom.

- Ela não é minha irmã. – resmungou ela, entredentes.

- E provarmos que somos fracos o bastante para depender da diretoria? Não. – sussurrou Allan.

- Vocês são muito orgulhosos. – disse Lowell, revirando os olhos.

- Parem de conversar e acelerem o passo. – bufou Filch, virando-se para encará-los com um ar ameaçador.

- Ah, tio Filchinho, eu não consigo andar rápido. – disse Ally, fazendo biquinho.

- Mais uma palavra inconveniente, srta. Black, e estará expulsa antes mesmo de pôr os pés em Hogwarts.

Ela fez uma careta, mas foi sensata e ficou calada durante o percurso. Havia uma última carruagem esperando por eles. Harry tentou focar o olhar no animal que a puxava, mas não conseguiu ver o trestálio que deveria estar ali. Lowell puxou seu braço com força, fazendo-o entrar. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua mente fazia rápidas ligações. Se não conseguia ver o testrálio, não havia presenciado a morte de ninguém. Então... O que acontecera a Voldemort? Apesar de tudo sempre que estava sozinho aquela pergunta voltava a sua cabeça, martelando e exigindo uma resposta. E como fazia, ignorou-a. À distancia, Hogwarts continuava a mesma, com as várias torres e imponente naquele lugar deserto de habitação. A floresta parecia mais escura e inspirava mais medo que nunca. Com um ruído leve eles pararam, descendo logo em seguida.

- Que tal então fugir por uma passagem secreta? – sussurrou Ally, entediada pela falta de espírito aventureiro dos amigos.

Os três sacudiram a cabeça negativamente, o que a fez amarrar ainda mais a cara. Percorreram uma série de corredores, subiram algumas escadas e por fim chegaram a um canto do castelo que Harry não se lembrava de ter visto. Filch abriu uma porta e fez um gesto para que entrassem. A sala era simples, decorada em tons discretos de marrom, com algumas poltronas confortáveis e uma lareira. Nas paredes haviam várias fotos de Hogwarts e seus alunos, de professores e diretores antigos.

- Sentem-se, vou buscar a diretora. Vocês conhecem as regras, caso queiram tentar fugir.

Filch bateu a porta levemente, saindo à procura da diretora enquanto os quatro se sentavam.

- Será que vamos ser expulsos? – perguntou Allan, encarando os amigos com a testa enrugada.

- Se continuamos aqui até hoje, não será agora que vamos sair. – disse Ally tranquilamente.

- Juro que não te entendo. – bufou Lowell. – Há pouco mais de meia hora você estava gritando desesperada com medo de ficar presa na cabine do trem. Agora que estamos prestes a ser expulsos, está calma?

- O que aconteceu na cabine foi apenas um descontrole temporário. – retrucou ela, ruborizando levemente.

Durante muito tempo ficaram em silêncio, sem comentários que parecessem necessários ou adequados ao momento. Quando Harry já estava começando a achar que poderia ir embora sem problemas, Filch voltou acompanhado de dois professores. Um deles era inconfundivelmente Snape, com o mesmo nariz de gancho e cabelos oleosos, e a outra era a professora McGonagall. Parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos, os cabelos continham mais fios brancos e o rosto possuía traços fundos de preocupação.

- Então, srs., querendo começar o ano com chave de ouro? – perguntou ela extremamente séria, sentando-se na poltrona atrás da mesa.

Os quatro se endireitaram melhor nos seus lugares. A professora McGonagall os encarou, um a um.

- Deixamos bem claro que mais um desvio de conduta e eu encerraria a ficha de vocês com expulsão.

- Por favor, professora, temos uma explicação bastante razoável. – adiantou-se Harry.

- Um minuto, Sr. Potter. Pode começar.

Harry engoliu em seco e ficou sem reação por um instante.

- Alguém nos prendeu na cabine. Tentamos os feitiços, a força, mas nada adiantou...

- Então resolveram explodir a cabine? Não sabiam que o Sr. Filch estaria passando por ali?

- Ficamos com medo de perder o ano letivo ou sermos expulsos. – falou Lowell, a voz com um leve tremor de medo.

- E o que me levaria a acreditar nas palavras de vocês?

- A promessa de que vamos nos comportar como nunca este ano. Se não, pode nos expulsar. – disse Allan imediatamente.

Todos os presentes da sala olharam para ele. Harry, Ally e Lowell com choque e aborrecimento, e os dois professores e Filch com um completo ar de desconfiança.

- E o que me faria acreditar nessa promessa, Sr. Keddle?

- A nossa palavra.

- Se me permite, diretora, acho que devemos expulsar os quatro imediatamente. – Snape não podia ficar calado diante da oportunidade.

- Não, Severo. – disse ela após uma longa pausa. - Os quatro estão em detenção por três meses, e serão retirados 50 pontos da Grifinória. E a suspensão do time de quadribol continua vigorando para os srs. Potter e Keddle.

- Três meses? – espantaram-se os quatro, em uníssono.

- Sim, três. Ano passado a detenção não foi inteiramente cumprida.

- Diretora, podemos fazer uma troca...? Eu levo a suspensão do time, e Harry volta a jogar. – opinou Lowell.

- Como quiser Sr. Dreher, a escolha é sua. Estão liberados, Filch os acompanhará até o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Com acenos de cabeça e vários agradecimentos, eles se retiraram sendo seguidos novamente por Filch.

- Parece que a nossa diretora não consegue ter pulso firme. – sussurrou Snape, voltando seu olhar para Minerva assim que a porta foi fechada.

- Hoje não, Severo. – suspirou ela, reclinando-se para trás e fechando os olhos. – Estou exausta, e você sabe disso. Poderia me ajudar a tomar conta do colégio, não me condenar pelos meus erros.

Snape saiu da sala, sem mais nenhuma palavra nem olhar direcionado a ela.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry procurava associar cada detalhe com a Hogwarts a que ele fora acostumado. Os quadros pareciam estar no mesmo lugar, as pequenas rachaduras na parede apareciam com mais freqüência, as armaduras estavam mais gastas e algumas até enferrujadas. Depois de alguns segundos ele percebeu que não estavam indo pelo caminho convencional até o salão comunal.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou ele, enquanto dobravam um corredor.

- Grifinória, claro. – resmungou Allan.

Harry abriu a boca, surpreso.

- Mas... A torre não ficava do outro lado?

Ele mordeu os lábios ao ver que os três amigos, e até mesmo Filch pararam depois daquela pergunta.

- Se a memória lhe falha, Sr. Potter, estamos indo por outro caminho. – disse Filch, os olhos cintilando. – Agora andando, mais um apalavra e voltarão para a sala da diretora.

Harry engoliu em seco e passou a prestar mais atenção ao caminho que estavam seguindo, se por ventura ele tivesse que usa-lo mais tarde. Não achou toda aquela volta necessária, poderiam ter economizado bastante tempo se tivessem ido pelo outro lado, mas permaneceu calado. Pareceu que o caminho demorara anos, quando eles finalmente chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda (que, pela expressão, não ficou muito satisfeita ao vê-los).

- Senha? – perguntou ela, automaticamente.

- Kennilworthy Whisp. – disse Filch automaticamente. – Para dentro, agora.

Os quatro lançaram-lhe olhares indignados, mas entraram no Salão Comunal. Várias pessoas viraram a cabeça para ver quem entrara, a maioria sorria e acenava. Ally retribuiu os cumprimentos alegre e com certo ar de importância, até Allan puxa-la pelo braço para que eles se sentassem no canto isolado perto das escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino (ou onde ele devia estar). Mais adiante, sentada embaixo da janela lendo muito concentrada um livro, estava Amy. Harry precisou fechar as mãos para conter a raiva.

- Relaxa Harry, o Allan fez a gente prometer que vamos nos comportar. – suspirou Lowell, puxando-o para que ele se sentasse.

- E ela fica lá tranqüila enquanto nós cumprimos detenção? – retrucou ele.

- Isso aí, vai lá Harry, tem o meu apoio!

- Ally, fica quieta! Francamente, você está precisando de uma dose de poção calmante... – bufou Lowell, conseguindo finalmente fazer Harry sentar-se.

Apesar de sentado e de lutar para conter a raiva, Harry continuou a observá-la atentamente a procura de algo que pudesse fazer contra ela. Enquanto continuava olhando, um garoto levemente rechonchudo, de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos claros se sentou ao lado de Amy, sorrindo calmamente. Ele piscou algumas vezes. Aquela face redonda, as sardas que se espalhavam pela bochecha e pelo nariz... Era Neville Longbottom.

- É impressão minha ou o nosso querido heroizinho estava envolvido na história da cabine? – perguntou Allan, que olhava na mesma direção de Harry.

- Heroizinho?

- Harry, o que há com você? Bateu a cabeça nas férias e perdeu a memória? – perguntou Ally, surpresa.

- Er... Nada. Só acho que estou com sono. – disse ele, forçando um bocejo.

- Sei, sei... – suspirou ela, desconfiada. – De qualquer forma, seria muito interessante. De herói a vilão, daria uma bela história.

Lowell olhou para ela com a testa enrugada.

- Não viaja...

- Não estou viajando! Francamente, vocês perderam, além da memória do Harry, o senso de bom humor? Quer saber, estou indo dormir.

E saiu pisando duro, antes de subir correndo as escadas até o dormitório. Lowell suspirou, levantando-se de um pulo.

- Desculpem, não estou me sentindo bem hoje. Acho melhor ir dormir.

- E, numa reviravolta da vida, só sobramos nós dois. – comentou Allan, vendo os pés do amigo desaparecerem pela porta do dormitório masculino. – Ele está com problemas, não é? Lowell nunca conta o que está acontecendo com ele e acaba por descontar em cima de nós.

- Os pais dele estão se separando, dê um tempo para que ele possa se acalmar.

- Estou dando, Harry. Vamos subir também? O dia de hoje foi meio cheio para mim.

- Para mim também. – suspirou ele.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry acordou com o barulho distante da água do chuveiro em algum ponto remoto perto do dormitório. Abriu as cortinas que cercavam sua cama, dando de cara com um Lowell sério, arrumando a mochila, e um Allan com os olhos inchados de sono. Demoraram-se um pouco na confusão da arrumação matinal, entre tomar banho, vestir as roupas ou separar os livros que eles achavam necessários. Depois de encontrarem Ally no Salão Comunal, seguiram para o café da manhã. A mesa da Grifinória estava cheia e havia no ar o zum-zum-zum comum de começo de ano. Começaram a comer num silêncio que ele considerou anormal, devido ao jeito dos amigos.

- Ah, Lowell, me esqueci de agradecer por você ter cedido seu lugar para mim no time...

- De nada, Harry. Tenho certeza de que fiz o melhor ao tomar essa decisão.

- Você também fará muita falta.

Mentir ou fingir não eram habilidades de Harry, mas ele estava se habituando a elas. Vez ou outra falava alguma coisa que os outros podiam considerar estranhas ou sem sentido, e ele se via obrigado a inventar algo para contornar os estragos. Não gostava de enganar as pessoas que ele já considerava amigos, porém não poderia admitir também a verdadeira saga era, ou fora, sua vida. Seria pedir para ser considerado louco.

- Ta, eu admito que estava estressada ontem. – disse Ally inesperadamente, largando os talheres na mesa.

- E...? – perguntou Harry.

- Estou admitindo que estava errada.

- Nossa, que milagre. – riu Allan.

- Então eu também peço minhas desculpas. – suspirou Lowell.

- Pronto, todos estamos em paz. Acho que podemos começar uma conversa agora. – divertiu-se Harry.

- Qual a nossa primeira aula? – perguntou Lowell, levemente preocupado.

- E eu tenho cara de adivinha? Olha, lá vem o professor Doge distribuindo os horários.

Por um instante Harry achou que fosse a reencarnação de Lockhart que estivesse vindo na sua direção com um bolo de papéis nas mãos. Quando o tal Doge se aproximou e lhe deu o seu horário sorrindo foi que ele percebeu a confusão. Doge tinha cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um sorriso extremamente simpático, mas de longe conseguia ser mais bonito que o antigo "professor" de DCAT de Harry. Começou a examinar seu horário.

- Poções duplas TRÊS vezes por semana? – exclamou ele, chocado. Os outros gemeram.

- Vamos ter aulas separadas, olha. Hoje tenho Herbologia, mas você não. – comentou Lowell, esticando o pescoço para examinar as aulas de Harry.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

- Porque optei por um curso mais centrado na profissão de Curandeiro. E eu preciso conhecer as ervas e plantas que são usadas na medicação dos pacientes e tal.

- E eu?

- Apanhador. – disse Ally sem tirar os olhos da torrada que estava comendo.

Harry abriu a boca, sem ter mais nenhum comentário. "Eu devia ser muito ambicioso", pensou ele amarguramente enquanto seguia os amigos até a saída. Rony veio correndo para se juntar a eles.

- Feitiços? – perguntou ele, reduzindo a velocidade dos passos para acompanhá-los.

- É. Todos do sexto ano têm essa aula? – perguntou Lowell.

- Acho que não. Alguns da Corvinal têm aula se DCAT agora, mas os da Lufa-Lufa deverão estar na mesma turma que a gente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Por favor, você tem que me ajudar!

- Calma Allan. Você só estava fazendo o movimento errado.

- Assim? _Orchideus!_

Um buquê de rosas vermelhas fora conjurado da ponta da varinha de Allan. Eles estavam agora saindo da aula de Feitiços, ainda ministrada por Flitwick, atravessando os corredores cheios para alcançar a sala de Poções, nas masmorras. A aula de Feitiços fora boa, revisão de alguns feitiços e aprendizado de novos. Allan tivera uma séria dificuldade em conjurar o feitiço, e implorava a Rony ajuda, mesmo que fosse no meio de tantas pessoas.

- Ah, consegui! Hei Berwian, olha só o que eu fiz para você!

Uma menina da Grifinória, que por acaso estava acompanhando Gina, levou um susto ao ver seu nome pronunciado naquela altura. Vários curiosos esticaram o pescoço para ver. Allan entregou o buquê a ela, que possuía cabelos castanhos claros lisos e olhos mel, enquanto as bochechas dela ganhavam um toque avermelhado.

- Obrigada, Keddle. – sussurrou ela, sorrindo envergonhada.

- De nada. Oi Gina, tudo bem?

- Tudo. Oi Harry, Rony, Ally, Lowell...

- Olá. – responderam os quatro em uníssono.

- Vamos logo, não quero chegar atrasado na aula do Seboso... – suspirou Rony, empurrando Harry pelo corredor, já que ele ficara temporariamente sem ação.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Isso está muito monótono.

Harry observou atentamente a turma de Poções. A maioria estava concentrada na poção e Snape estava ocupado passando alguns pergaminhos a limpo.

- Podíamos fazer alguma coisa para animar a aula.

Allan deu um sorriso maldoso enquanto abria lentamente a mochila. Tirou um pequeno embrulho e entregou o mais discretamente possível a ele.

- Achei que Filch tinha revistado nossas coisas. – sussurrou Harry ao perceber que o embrulho era nada mais que uma bomba de bosta.

- E revistou. Eu tinha escondido essa.

Harry colocou-a dentro do bolso, e voltou a observar atentamente qual seria a melhor forma de aproveitar a chance. Seu olhar, novamente, foi parar em Amy, que lia distraidamente um livro por baixo da mesa, tentando não despertar suspeitas. Era uma oportunidade perfeita de vingança.

- Qual é o melhor jeito de atrapalhar a concentração de alguém sem despertar suspeitas?

- Não acredito que você vai desperdiçar minha única bomba! Sabe a dificuldade que foi contrabandeá-la para cá? – sussurrou Allan indignado, observando o olhar maligno dele direcionado à garota.

- Relaxa e assista ao espetáculo.

Bufando, ele recostou-se na cadeira. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a bomba de bosta, sussurrando o mais discretamente possível "Waddiwasi" e parou para admirar o efeito da brincadeira. Só Rony, que estava com o olhar perdido no ar, viu exatamente o que ele fez. A pontaria de Harry foi exata, e fez a bomba de bosta cair dentro do caldeirão. Imediatamente, houve uma explosão, seguida por um grito agudo.

- Srta. Black! – urrou Snape, levantando-se de um salto.

A poção se esparramava rapidamente pelo chão da sala, e as pessoas ao redor começavam a tomar a mesma atitude da garota: subir em cima da cadeira. Snape, com uma raiva que parecia sair por cada centímetro dele, limpou a poção com um simples feitiço. Em seguida, usou a varinha para pegar o livro que Amy lia antes da confusão, largado no chão durante o susto e encharcado.

- Alguma explicação plausível para o acidente, srta. Black? – perguntou ele, cinicamente.

- Não fui eu! – exclamou ela apavorada. – Eu estava lendo para esperar a poção ferver e...

- Silêncio! Permaneça na sala depois do sinal. E o restante, volte as suas poções antes que passe o tempo de acrescentar novos ingredientes!

Harry reprimiu uma risada e ajudou Allan com o restante da poção. Pelo canto do olho pôde observar o desespero crescente de Amy em tentar refazer sua poção, sem nenhum sucesso. O restante da aula passou num piscar de olhos, tamanha a concentração dele em disfarçar a autoria do "atentado" e em obter boas notas na matéria, para compensar os desastres do ano anterior. Quando o sinal bateu, Snape pediu que colocassem uma amostra da poção em um pequeno pote junto com o nome da dupla e colocassem em cima de sua mesa. Harry e Allan tentaram ficar para trás de propósito, mas Snape percebeu a intenção deles e os mandou embora da sala.

- Ah, dessa vez o Snape vai esfolar a Amy viva! – exclamou Ally, dando praticamente pulinhos de alegria no meio do corredor.

- Nossa, onde foi parar seus sentimentos fraternos? – perguntou Rony, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Peguei um mês de detenção por causa da história da cabine. É bem feito para ela se pegar o mesmo castigo que eu.

Lowell suspirou, rolando os olhos. Na verdade, se não fossem as brincadeiras inconvenientes deles talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amy se encaminhou até a mesa do professor Snape arrastando os pés e profundamente apavorada. O olhar dele estava mais cruel e gélido do que o comum, se é que isso era possível. Rezando todas as orações que estavam no seu alcance, ela esperou que Snape se manifestasse.

- Muito bem, srta. Black. Espero que entenda que ler livros enquanto sua poção ferve não é recomendável, acrescendo a isso o fato de sua extrema desatenção na aula.

- Mas eu não fiz nada de errado! – exclamou ela, novamente indignada. – Não dessa vez.

- Esse é outro grande problema. De quatro poções, a srta. consegue estragar três. É um índice realmente preocupante. Se não fossem as outras matérias, eu poderia considerá-la mentalmente incapacitada em magia. Na verdade, pensei seriamente se deveria aceita-la na turma avançada, e vejo que minha decisão não foi a correta.

- Estou sendo expulsa? – perguntou Amy, a cor sumindo rapidamente do rosto.

- Não. Infelizmente, não posso expulsa-la assim. Por isso, daqui a um mês e meio vou aplicar um exame de Poções para testar seus conhecimentos. Se passar, continua na turma.

- Bem... Minha mãe será informada...?

- Seus pais serão informados. – resmungou ele, já voltando a sua atenção as poções dos alunos.

- Só preciso que informem minha mãe. – disse ela, determinada.

- Perdão, mas creio que a professora McGonagall é quem decidirá sobre isso. Agora pode ir, está dispensada.

Ela jogou a mochila sobre as costas e andou rápido até a porta.

- Ah, srta. Black, a Grifinória está perdendo 5 pontos e a sua ficha acaba de ganhar mais uma detenção.

Snape observou a menina fechar a porta, com uma expressão nada feliz, a caminho da próxima aula. Voltou seus pensamentos para as poções que deveria corrigir embora uma coisa voltasse a martelar em sua mente. Black realmente não sabia valorizar a filha que tinha, mesmo sendo um fracasso em Poções.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

N.A. (apressada) - Kennilworthy Whisp é o autor de Quadribol Através dos Séculos.

A partir de agora eu vou tentar tirar o foco do Harry, e já mostrei o outro lado da Amy. O Neville deu uma rápida aparecida, mas capítulo que vem tem mais dele. Mais alguma coisa? Ah, eu não mandei esse capítulo para betar, então não me matem, porque ele deve estar cheio de erros cruéis. Reviews, brigadaaaa : Flávia, Henry, Claire R. Black, Cristine Black, Karen13 (eu li uma fic sua!! Depois de tempos, mas li! ), Lily Dragon...

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a B.P., porque somos duas atrasadas. xD

Eu nem comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo, nem título tem ainda... /


	11. Perdão e Ajuda

Disclaimer: Novamente eu sou obrigada a lembrar que Harry Potter e vários personagens não são de minha autoria. (esse negócio dá mesmo processo?)

Cap. 10 – Perdão e Ajuda

A biblioteca estava praticamente vazia, uma vez que todos os alunos estavam jantando. Sentado na costumeira mesa isolada, no canto mais escondido da área, Neville esperava pacientemente os "amigos" chegarem. Estava tentando se empenhar no dever de Herbologia, sem muito sucesso, porque cada vez que estava com a pena entre os dedos erguia os olhos para ver se alguém chegava. Em uma dessas inúmeras tentativas, ele ouviu passos apressados que conhecia muito bem. Amy apareceu segundos depois, com uma expressão nada feliz (quase chorosa, para ser mais preciso), sentando-se pesadamente na cadeira ao lado.

- Você está ferrada. – disse ele antes que ela abrisse a boca.

- Obrigada pelo apoio moral, Neville. – bufou ela, de mau humor.

- Então, o Snape te deu uma detenção muito ruim dessa vez?

- Pior. Ele vai me aplicar um teste. Se eu não passar, vou ser expulsa da aula dele!

Neville tentou controlar, mas acabou gargalhando. Não podia dizer que era um talento em Poções, mas de longe batia o recorde da amiga. Ele podia contar nas mãos as aulas em que ela conseguira produzir algo decente.

- Ria da desgraça alheia, vai... Ah, mas isso não teria acontecido se não fosse o Potter...

- O que Potter fez dessa vez? – perguntou uma voz arrastada.

Neville ergueu os olhos levemente marejados de lágrimas (por causa do riso incontrolável) em tempo de ver uma pilha de livros caindo sobre a mesa, e a figura de Draco Malfoy se sentando. Ele não gostava do sonserino, mas o que podia fazer? Acabaram por se juntar a Draco para armar alguma coisa contra "os Marotos", por vingança sobre as piadinhas infames sobre sua vida e das brincadeiras que ultrapassavam a barreira verbal. De longe, os três eram os alvos preferidos deles.

- Atrasado, Draco. – bufou Amy.

- Soube que conseguiu explodir mais um caldeirão na aula de Poções, Amélia.

Amy fez uma careta ao ouvir aquele nome. Draco insistia em não criar maiores intimidades, embora ela soubesse que entre os três já se formara um laço verdadeiro de amizade.

- Culpa do Potter. E Snape vai me passar um teste para decidir se eu fico ou não na turma, satisfeito?

- Vai ser uma pena não ouvir mais seu nome nos relatórios dos Monitores.

- Muito engraçado. Só não vou rir porque estou preocupada demais em não chorar.

- Ah, isso me lembra que trouxe o nosso jantar. – suspirou Draco, abrindo a mochila.

- Como assim? – perguntou Amy, confusa. – Chorar não tem ligação nenhuma com comida!

- Esquece.

- Bom, e aí, qual seria a próxima etapa do plano? Se é que tínhamos um plano... – perguntou Neville enquanto se servia de uma das pequenas vasilhas.

O sorriso de Draco se alargou, expressando extrema malícia.

- Vocês vão adorar a idéia...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Xeque mate! – berrou Rony vitorioso.

Ally olhou para ele muitíssimo aborrecida, enquanto Lowell lançava-lhes um olhar reprovador. Realmente, o sexto ano não era mais fácil que o quinto. Tinham um relatório da aula de Poções para fazer, sobre a aula, praticar os feitiços novos e uma pesquisa de Transfiguração. Ally e Rony não pareciam muito dispostos a fazê-las, de forma que se divertiam jogando xadrez bruxo. Lowell parava a cada quinze minutos para aplicar um sermão sobre as conseqüências de tamanha irresponsabilidade.

- Temos aula de Transfiguração amanhã! Vocês já imaginaram a cara da professora Hodges quando descobrir que vocês não fizeram o dever? Ela consegue ser muito parecida com a McGonagall em termos de rigor, e...

Ao assumir o cargo de diretora, a professora McGonagall teve que deixar sua antiga profissão de lado, já que a nova exigia tempo integral e muito mais paciência. Em seu lugar, havia uma nova pessoa encarregada das aulas de Transfiguração: a professora Hodges. Ela devia beirar os cinqüenta anos, apesar da aparência jovial, representados pelo rosto sereno de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros lisos e curtos. Parecia ser tão rigorosa quanto a professora anterior.

- Lowell, respira fundo. BEM fundo. – disse Rony, divertido.

- Temos 16 anos, sabemos as conseqüências dos nossos atos.

- Sabem, mas não levam a sério, não é Ally?

A morena se esforçou em fazer cara de inocente, o que não deu muita diferença. Harry já havia acabado os deveres, e agora pensava no futuro do time de quadribol. Allan estava sentado um pouco mais adiante, conversando com Melina Berwian, Gina, Mireya (que direcionava os olhos rosa a ele de dez em dez minutos) e um quartanista, que ele descobrira ser Francis Ebbers (ele tinha estado no seu aniversário).

- Quem está no time? – perguntou ele a Rony.

- Quadribol? Você, eu, Ally, Gina... Precisamos de muita gente ainda.

- O Paulo pode substituir Allan, ele é reserva. – comentou Ally, esquecendo o xadrez temporariamente.

- Ok. Mas ainda faltam dois artilheiros, não?

- Então só faremos testes para artilheiros. – concluiu Rony.

- Você pode reservar o campo de quadribol para daqui a duas semanas, Harry? – pediu Ally.

- Não sei, vou procurar a professora McGonagall.

- Acabei. – exclamou Lowell, alheio a conversa deles.

- Que bom! Agora posso fazer o meu.

- Pode desmanchar esse sorriso. Eu não vou emprestar o meu dever.

- Eu não ia pedir isso! – disse Ally, fingindo-se indignada.

- Finge que eu não te conheço então. – ironizou Lowell.

Ally fez uma expressão pidona, mas ele sacudiu negativamente a cabeça enquanto guardava o material. Sem escolhas, ela começou a folhear os livros.

- Estudar de vez em quando é bom, hein? – gritou Allan.

Ela lançou um olhar mortal a ele, do outro do Salão Comunal, enquanto as pessoas ao redor gargalhavam.

- Vou devolver esses livros na biblioteca. – disse Lowell, ainda rindo. Os olhos de Ally brilharam. – Mas acho melhor levar a bolsa, como medida de prevenção.

- Chato. – bufou ela.

Allan voltou a bagunçar com a situação, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para jogar a bolsa embaixo da mesa e sair. Atravessou o quadro da Mulher Gorda e saiu apressado rumo à biblioteca. Ainda não dera o horário de recolher, mas Filch aproveitaria qualquer mínima desculpa para fazer com algum aluno, especialmente um do quarteto (ou seria quinteto? Tinha que conversar com os amigos), fosse expulso. Madame Pince estava catalogando alguns livros novos quando ele chegou.

- Aqui estão os livros que eu fiquei de devolver.

- Quase fora do horário, Sr. Dreher. Muito bem, pode deixá-los aqui.

Lowell empilhou-os em cima da mesa da bibliotecária enquanto ouvia passos apressados passando por ele. Virou-se em tempo de ver a cabeça loira platinada de Draco Malfoy, acompanhado de Neville Longbottom passando pela porta.

- Madame Pince... Desde quando aqueles dois freqüentam a biblioteca?

- Malfoy e Longbottom já saíram? – perguntou ela, parecendo não ter escutado sua pergunta.

- Sim.

Ela voltou a atenção para os livros, mas Lowell não se importou em ser novamente ignorado. Malfoy nunca se dera bem com nenhum estudante, mas Longbottom não andava sozinho. Estava sempre acompanhado da outra Black. Andando silenciosamente entre as estantes cheias, ele localizou a sombra da garota na última mesa, perto da Área Restrita.

- Aproveitando o tempo sozinha, Black?

Amy se virou para ver quem chegara, e não gostou nem um pouco do que viu. Dreher, não era assim que se chamava um dos comparsas de sua irmã? Péssima hora para Draco e Neville terem ido embora.

- Por que você não vai atormentar outra pessoa? – perguntou ela, fechando o livro que estava lendo com estrondo.

Lowell acompanhou as expressões dela mudarem drasticamente com sua chegada. Nas férias, estando de castigo, ele teve tempo (e broncas da mãe) o bastante para refletir sobre algumas atitudes.

- Na verdade, hoje eu não vim aqui para incomodar você. Não no sentido que você está pensando.

- Veio para me pendurar no lustre, então? – bufou ela. A mão por debaixo da mesa segurando a varinha, caso fosse necessário.

- Não. Vim aqui para pedir desculpas, especialmente pela brincadeira do ano passado.

- Brincadeira? Ah, claro, bem inocente por sinal, não? Vá com suas desculpas pro inferno, Dreher!

- Hei, será que dá para baixar a voz? Estou pedindo desculpas! Eu sei que não deve ter sido nada fácil agüentar o que a gente fez, mas eu pensei bastante e estou arrependido!

- Ah, claro, vamos esquecer o passado e ser amigos daqui em diante! Juro que vou esquecer da vez que vocês colocaram Poção do Sono no meu suco bem no dia das provas finais, ou quem sabe quando me jogaram no lago em pleno Natal, só de pijama, ou de todas as vezes que eu deixei de comer porque tinha sal demais na minha comida...

- Srta. Black e Sr. Dreher, parem já com essa gritaria na minha biblioteca!

- Perdão, Madame Pince, já estou me retirando.

Amy lançou um olhar mortal a Lowell, enquanto pegava as coisas e passava pela bibliotecária. Com um suspiro resignado, ele também saiu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Fala alguma coisa.

- Alguma coisa.

- Ah, não seja besta! Você está muito calado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da expressão séria de Lowell. Desde ontem ele não estava falando muito, parecia pensativo e se esquecera até mesmo de dar bronca em Ally quando a pegou copiando o dever de Transfiguração. Suspirou resignado enquanto voltava a observar Ally e Allan discutindo o melhor método de se imobilizar uma aranha.

- Você tem que segurá-la pelo abdômen...

- Nós temos varinha, podemos muito bem imobilizá-la, Allan!

- Estou falando de uma situação de risco...

- Dá para esquecerem as aranhas, por favor? – pediu Rony, cuja face estava ligeiramente pálida.

Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto murmurava para si mesmo "Certas coisas não mudam".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A professora Hodges havia explicado calmamente tudo sobre transfiguração pessoal, e agora tentava reunir a enorme turma de nível avançado em duplas para começar a prática. Harry estava tendo algumas dificuldades com os feitiços e o jeito como eram realizados, mas esqueceu-os quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado.

- Potter irá fazer dupla com... – o olhar dela percorreu a sala, procurando um parceiro "ideal" – Black.

Ally se levantou para ir até ele, mas a professora sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Não, não. A outra srta. Black. – disse ela, sorrindo calmamente, sem se dar conta do perigo dessa frase.

Harry abriu a boca para implorar outro parceiro, mas a professora Hodges já estava ocupada em fazer Mireya e Neville se sentarem juntos, já que os dois se olhavam com aborrecimento. Amy, porém, se aproximava sorrindo cinicamente, a varinha bem presa entre os dedos finos.

- Preparado, Potter? – perguntou ela, incapaz de segurar o sorriso maldoso.

Harry teve uma péssima impressão sobre isso, e tentou repassar mentalmente tudo o que fora explicado antes.

- Quando você quiser.

Os dois ergueram as varinhas e ao sinal da professora, proferiram os feitiços necessários para a transformação. Harry tentou fazer o pior possível, mas no final só conseguiu fazer com Amy ficasse com os cabelos vermelhos, olhos amarelados e com a pele mais branca. Pela expressão dela, Harry podia adivinhar que não devia estar nem um pouco apresentável.

- Muito bem, recolham suas varinhas e eu passarei avaliando cada par! Muito bom Sr. Dreher, uma transformação perfeita. Srta. Brown, precisa melhorar a parte que diz respeito aos cabelos, ao não ser que sua intenção realmente fosse deixá-lo careca. – Ela fez algumas anotações na prancheta enquanto Allan reprimia o riso ao ver Lowell desprovido de cabelos.

Harry já estava cruzando os dedos para que a professora chegasse logo e ele pudesse voltar ao normal, e tentar controlar os olhares nada discretos que alguns alunos lhe lançavam.

- Sr. Potter, eu pedi uma transformação completa. Veja, você poderia ter modificado o nariz e o formato da face. Mas ainda sim está razoável. Srta. Black... – ela ergueu os olhos da prancheta e encarou Harry com os olhos arregalados. – Bem, uma combinação incomum... A Srta. precisa se concentrar mais na parte do rosto, está como o original.

Ela continuou a avaliar o restante da turma, enquanto os que já tinham recebido nota observavam a nova aparência. Amy voltou para seu lugar ao lado de Neville, e Harry correu até Allan.

- Você precisa de um espelho, está simplesmente...

- Chocante. – completou Lilá, enquanto tentava desmanchar os verdadeiros nós que adquirira nos cabelos. – Allan, sua intenção era fazer cachos?

- Bom, era... Hei Ally, tem um espelho?

Ela remexeu na bolsa e correu até os dois, os cabelos numa mistura de loiro, verde e azul nada atrativo. Harry pegou o espelho e encarou os amigos (que riam silenciosamente dele) e, com um suspiro, observou-se. Sua primeira reação foi soltar um pequeno grito, abafado pelos de Lowell, que não gostara nem um pouco de estar careca. Seus cabelos estavam de um tom rosa berrante, contrastando horrivelmente com a agora pele morena e olhos brancos. Ele deve ter passado vários minutos em choque, porque quando Rony o puxou para que fossem até Madame Pomfrey consertar os estragos (ele estava usando uma combinação de cabelos coloridos e olhos azuis) o sinal já havia batido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- E ele pediu perdão?

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir Neville? – bufou Amy, tentando pela vigésima vez passar os dedos pelos cabelos. – Mas que droga que o Potter fez aqui?

- Uma coisa bem melhor do que você fez com ele. Anda, não desconversa. Dreher pediu perdão para você. O que vai fazer?

- Continuar a minha vida.

- Você podia aceitar as desculpas dele...

- Claro, Neville, vou fingir que...

- Ele é o melhor aluno de Poções.

- Você está sugerindo uma espécie de chantagem emocional? – perguntou ela, parando bruscamente no meio do corredor.

- Estou sugerindo que você comece a dar andamento no plano maluco do Malfoy.

Amy bufou de novo, voltando a caminhar ao lado dele.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Mais alunos? Por Merlin, vocês não aprenderam o feitiço para reversão?

- Não. – respondeu Ally, erguendo as sobrancelhas, loiras, diga-se de passagem.

A enfermaria estava cheia de alunos que acabaram de sair da aula de Transfiguração. Lilá estava quase chorando para ter seu cabelo de volta e Lowell não estava nada satisfeito de estar careca ("Dois anos, brigas com minha mãe até que ela aceitasse que eu tivesse cabelo comprido e agora eu perdi tudo numa aula!"). Eles se sentaram numa cama para esperar que Madame Pomfrey ficar livre.

- Sabe Harry, estou começando a gostar dos seus olhos. – comentou Allan, rindo.

- Bom, prefiro não comentar sobre as suas bochechas. – resmungou ele.

- O que tem minhas bochechas? – perguntou ele, desesperado.

- Sr. Dreher, quer ser o primeiro? – interrompeu Madame Pomfrey.

- Com o maior prazer.

Lowell acompanhou-a até uma cadeira, e esperou calmamente enquanto a enfermeira proferia alguns feitiços para fazer sua aparência voltar ao normal. Quando acabou, ele apalpou os cabelos castanhos freneticamente até ter se convencido de que estava tudo normal.

- Muito obrigado, Madame Pomfrey. Vejo vocês no almoço. – acrescentou para os outros, enquanto Rony era chamado pela enfermeira.

Saiu da enfermaria amarrando os cabelos compridos, distraído e sequer notando duas pessoas que cruzavam o seu caminho. Neville interrompeu a cantarolante amiga assim que o viu passar.

- Vai logo, ele está bem ali.

- Hã? – perguntou Amy, olhando para trás. – Ah, eu não! Não mesmo.

- Larga de ser teimosa, você precisa passar em Poções, não?

Ela fez uma careta, e andou apressadamente na direção contrária.

- Dreher? – chamou Amy, sentindo a face esquentar.

Lowell se virou, soltando o rabo de cavalo recém-feito, encarando a menina surpreso.

- Aceito suas desculpas. – acrescentou ela, falando rápido e com um toque de desprezo na voz.

- É bom ver você mudando de idéia tão rápido.

- Mas também preciso de um favor.

- Estava fácil demais. – disse ele, segurando o riso.

- Preciso de ajuda em Poções. Aulas, para ser mais precisa.

- Bom, não vejo nenhum problema nisso. Agora que estou fora do time de quadribol – "_o que é muito bem feito_", pensou Amy – tenho tempo de sobra. Que tal... Sexta às dez, nas escadas que dão para o quarto andar, parte leste? – "_Tenho certeza que ela vai se perder. Melhor para mim, não sou professor, nem pretendo ser_."

- Ah, claro. – "_Aposto que ele fez isso para não me ajudar_."

- Até lá então. – despediu-se Lowell, enquanto ouvia a porta da enfermaria ser aberta.

Continuou a caminhar para o Salão Principal, se perguntando se realmente fizera bem em pedir desculpas à arrogante Srta. Black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Então...?

- Neville, você está ansioso demais para saber sobre o terrível destino da minha vida. Ta, eu disse que o perdoava e ele topou me dar aulas. _Se_ eu conseguir achar o local combinado, claro.

- Encontro às escondidas, Amélia?

De novo a voz arrastada de Draco chegou aos ouvidos dos dois. Estavam caminhando para o almoço, depois de uma "sessão" na enfermaria para voltarem ao normal.

- Claro. Se for às claras não tem graça. – disse Amy cinicamente.

- Então, já começaram a colocar o novo plano em prática?

- Já, Draco, vê se não enche mais. – bufou ela.

- Cuidado, Amy. Aproximações perigosas à vista. – brincou Neville, ao avistar Potter e Keddle na entrada do Salão. Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam.

- Gostou do cabelo rosa, Potter?

-Claro, e pelo jeito você decidiu ficar com algumas mechas vermelhas, não?

Mesmo com vários feitiços e muita paciência, Madame Pomfrey não conseguira eliminar de uma vez os efeitos da Transfiguração. Segundo ela mesma, "magia realizada com sentimentos fortes têm efeitos devastadores".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A.**: Bem, tenho vááários comentários hoje '' 1) Eu não de onde surgiu essa idéia de colocar Transfiguração humana, porque eu não faço a mínima idéia de como funciona. Então ficou meio sem sentido mesmo. 2) Para publicar logo, não mandei para betar de novo (obrigada mesmo assim a Lily Dragon) então não me matem se encontrarem algum erro básico. 3) Eu sei que o capítulo está horrível e que demorou um pouco. 4) Esse capítulo foi muito Lowell-Amy-Neville (não é triângulo amoroso, é só os personagens que tiveram maior destaque'' ). Ultimamente perdi a vontade de escrever com o Harry. 5) Bem, essa nova professora,Hodges, nem tem o que comentar mesmo...

6) (a melhor parte) Reviews! **B.P.**,eu sempre espero sua review para apressar o capítulo a ser publicado **Karen13**, está certíssima **Flávia**, essa semana você vai ver o que é atraso, porque não vou poder entrar na net final de semana... Mil desculpas antecipadas. **Lily Dragon**, tentei inserir o Neville mais um pouquinho aqui. Não saiu tão bem quanto eu pretendia... **Isabelle Potter Demonangels**, muito obrigada por ler! Na verdade, estou achando que isso é um clã, mas deixa essa teoria maluca para depois porque isso já está gigante... P **Lele Potter Black**, também agradeço muito o tempo que você perdeu (ou ganhou? Hehehehe) lendo minha fic.

P.s.: nem me perguntem qual é o plano do trio Neville-Draco-Amy, porque nem eu sei! /


	12. Azkaban

Cap.11 – Azkaban

Sirius sentiu extremo desânimo ao ver seu chefe, que por acaso era Cornélio Fudge, largar uma pilha de documentos com uma ordem bem clara:

- Todos esses são casos antigos, mas que não tiveram encerramento apropriado. O Ministério, graças a um pequeno acidente nos nossos arquivos – e aqui ele encarou-o muito aborrecido. "_Como se fosse eu que tivesse destruído aquilo tudo_..." – precisamos checar todas as informações antes deles voltarem às prateleiras.

- E com quem eu posso confirmar os dados? – perguntou ele, em tom monótono.

- Creio que o Sr. Weasley poderá informá-lo. Ele trabalha no...

- Pode deixar comigo Sr. Fudge. Foi muito bom vê-lo hoje, que tal descansar um pouco? Tem uma lanchonete trouxa muito boa aqui por perto...

Enquanto enrolava o velho, Sirius dava um jeito de ir empurrando ele para fora do cubículo onde trabalhava. Assim que fechou a porta com um grande suspiro, Tiago ergueu os olhos de sua mesa com uma risada.

- Vamos trabalhar, Sr. Black!

- Muito engraçado, _Pontas_.

- Então, vai dar uma passeada pelo Ministério?

- Vou aproveitar a vida, tenho certeza de que os corredores vão estar cheios de assistentes desesperadas por causa dessa bagunça...

- Esse Black não muda nem depois de velho! – divertiu-se Cedrico Diggory.

- Ah, pequeno Auror, sabe como é, ninguém resiste ao charme dos cabelos levemente grisalhos...

- Grisalhos? Ah, por Merlin Sirius, sues cabelos continuam pretos, não? – riu outra colega de trabalho.

Sirius deu de ombros, enquanto os aurores que dividiam o espaço de trabalho com ele gargalhavam. Ele acabou rindo também, e com aceno para todos, saiu. Os corredores estavam cheios de pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro com pilhas de pergaminhos, livros com folhas soltas e todos os outros tipos de problemas que um funcionário de magia pudesse resolver. Por sorte, o elevador estava parado no seu andar. Com um leve beque, o elevador começou a subir lentamente.

- Nível cinco, Departamento Internacional de Cooperação... – começou uma voz feminina, mas Sirius não esperou que ela acabasse de falar.

Conforme caminhava, acenava para várias pessoas conhecidas, procurando não se prolongar muito em cada conversa. Por fim, chegou a uma sala em que ocorria um movimento particularmente grande. Assim que entrou pode avistar uma cabeça com poucos fios ruivos.

- Boa tarde, Arthur!

- Sirius, nossa, é uma surpresa vê-lo aqui. Será que poderíamos apressar o assunto? Tenho uma reunião marcada para negociar a próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol, sabe...

- Claro, entendo. Cornélio Fudge pediu a confirmação de alguns dados para concluir alguns processos e poder colocá-los de volta ao arquivo.

- Ah, é mesmo... Toda aquela confusão envolvendo os dois jovens. Parker, pode cuidar disso para mim?

- Posso sim, Sr. Weasley. – socorreu prontamente um jovem que trabalhava na mesma sala.

- Bom, então eu volto aqui mais tarde para pega-los de volta, ok?

- Tudo bem. – sorriu Parker.

Sirius voltou a fazer seu percurso rumo ao Quartel General dos Aurores. Esperou pacientemente o elevador, desceu um andar e caminhou até a área em que trabalhava. Quando chegou, viu que todos os aurores estavam agrupados e alguém falava.

- Então, nessa sexta à noite, faremos uma inspeção. Amanhã também divulgaremos os quatro aurores que permanecerão em Azkaban como medida de prevenção.

- Mas... Todos precisam ir? – perguntou Tonks, estremecendo.

- Bem, quase todos. A lista completa já está fixada no quadro de avisos. Se alguém não foi chamado, fique logo de aviso que será inspetor no próximo mês. Alguma dúvida?

Os aurores sacudiram a cabeça negativamente e começaram a se dispersar. Foi então que Sirius reparou que quem estava dando o aviso era Emile.

- Black, Potter, Diggory,Vance e Bonet, preciso falar com vocês. – os cinco se aproximaram – Vocês serão os líderes dessa inspeção. O ministro pediu que verificássemos com atenção os antigos Comensais da Morte, especialmente Malfoy, Pettigrew e Dolov. Há um mapa para cada um, e os nomes de seus colegas. Serão grupos de cinco, acompanhados por precaução, de um dementador. O horário, sexta às 17h00 horas.

Eles concordaram com apenas um movimento de cabeça. Diggory, Vance e Bonet saíram assim que receberam o mapa, mas Sirius e Tiago permaneceram lá.

- Você também vai? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sim, tenho que refazer alguns testes psicológicos e conferir algumas coisas. – suspirou Emile. – A propósito, Sirius, chegou essa carta de Hogwarts.

- O que a Ally fez? – perguntou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Nada, leia você mesmo. Tiago, Lily pediu que você fosse buscar as meninas no colégio mais tarde. Bem, tenho que ir, trabalho acumulado...

Tiago acompanhou ela se afastar, enquanto Sirius abria a carta:

_Prezado Sr. Black, _

_Estamos lhe informando que sua filha, Amélia Black, estará realizando um teste na matéria de Poções no próximo mês, a pedido do professor encarregado, Severo Snape. O teste tem como objetivo avaliar a aluna, uma vez que se observa que ela possui sérias dificuldades nessa área. Se aprovada, continuará freqüentando as aulas da turma avançada (aprovada nos N.O.M.'s). Se não, o professor Snape verá uma maneira para que a Srta. Black se encaixe nas exigências escolares. Peço que o senhor não se preocupe com a situação de sua filha, acreditamos que ela passará com êxito no exame._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, diretora._

- Esse... Esse Ranhoso... – rosnou Sirius.

- O que tem o Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago, curioso. Sirius lhe estendeu a carta.

- Nossa, parece que a Amy está com sérias dificuldades em Poções. – comentou Tiago, depois de uma rápida lida.

- Dificuldades? Aposto que aquele Ranhoso está infernizando a vida dela... Vou a Hogwarts.

- O QUÊ? Ficou louco, Almofadinhas?

- Fiquei. E vou ter uma séria discussão com aquele Ranhoso de nariz gordurento.

Virando-se novamente para o elevador, Sirius saiu mais apressado ainda, rumo a Hogwarts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Hoje ainda é quinta... A semana está passando muito devagar! – bufou Harry, enquanto caminhava com os amigos para a próxima aula.

- Você está brincando! Esses dias passaram muito rápido! – reclamou Lowell.

- Tomara que continue assim pelo resto do ano, então... – disse Rony, sonhador.

- Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, pessoal! – chamou Allan.

- Qual será o professor? – pensou Harry, só que em voz alta.

- Nossa, está em outro planeta? É o Gowert, claro. – comentou Ally.

- Ah... – "_Eu e minha boca grande..."_

- Então, será que vamos ver basiliscos esse ano? – perguntou Allan, animado.

- Ai, por favor, não dê essa idéia para o professor... – implorou Rony.

Uma hora depois, os alunos da Grifinória e Corvinal saíram da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com uma terrível dor de cabeça. O professor Gowert era bem simpático, nada que se comparasse a Hagrid para Harry, mas conseguia fazer uma aula bem interessante. Só que nessa tarde de quinta, logo após o almoço e com o sol escaldante era impossível não se sentir um pouco mal. Estiveram estudando o Oraqui-Oralá e tiveram uma boa diversão, já que o pássaro desaparecia sempre que Allan saía correndo atrás dele e reaparecia perto de Ally, que não estava gostando nada da perseguição contra o "pobrezinho animal".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Não acredito que você fez isso.

- Mas foi você quem disse para começarmos a agir logo com esse plano, bem maluco, diga-se de passagem...

- Eu não mandei você se encontrar com o Dreher de noite, numa escadaria qualquer!

- Draco, eu te mato! – exclamou Amy.

- Anda logo senão vamos chegar atrasados na próxima aula. – suspirou Neville, observando calmamente a discussão dos dois.

- Então me ajude em Poções e eu desmarco essa aula. – pediu ela, aborrecida.

- Ah não, eu estou ocupado!

- Amigo da onça, você me paga! Anda, Neville, vamos para a aula que ganhamos mais!

E virando as costas para ele, saiu arrastando Neville pelo braço. Ótimo, agora a culpa era sua se ela entendera errado o plano? "_Isso é o que dá se envolver com grifinórios idiotas..._" pensou ele amargamente. Começou a tomar seu caminho para a aula seguinte, mas o corredor não estava tão vazio assim.

- Hei, olha só em quem esbarramos!

- Malfoy,não vemos você desde o ano passado!

- Potter, Dreher, Keddle, Weasley e Black. - disse Draco colocando a mão disfarçadamente no bolso em que estava a varinha.

- Ah, Malfoy, leu o Profeta Diário de hoje? – perguntou Dreher, com um sorriso maldoso.

- Não, Dreher, prefiro não saber se seus pais armaram outro escândalo em público, isso realmente não me diz respeito... – retrucou Draco.

- Hoje é dia de inspeção em Azkaban. – respondeu ele, ignorando o comentário anterior.

A cor no rosto de Draco foi sumindo gradativamente. O sorriso de Lowell aumentou.

- E parece que vão fazer mais exames psicológicos no seu pai, só para confirmar se ele continua sanguinário como antes... – provocou ele.

- Por que você não usa essa sua língua venenosa para atormentar outros? Antes o meu pai estar preso com "problemas psicológicos", como vocês gostam de dizer, do que solto, casado com uma bruxa feia, nojenta e asquerosa, sendo infeliz e agüentando dois filhos malas!

Foi um gesto rápido.Lowell e Draco apontaram a varinha, cada uma direcionada para o oponente, e os outros se afastaram.

- HEI! Guardem já essas varinhas!

Adrianne Copper vinha correndo na direção deles, e a primeira coisa que Harry notou foi seu distintivo de monitora.

- Malfoy! Para sua aula, por favor. E vocês, Dreher, a professora McGonagall irá ficar muito aborrecida...

- Ah, Copper, por favor! Eu vou ser expulso...!

- Ninguém mandou ficar brigando com o Malfoy no corredor!

- Dá um desconto, vai, a gente só estava _conversando_!

- Sei o tipo de conversas que vocês gostam de ter... Dessa vez passa, mas da próxima eu levo vocês para a diretora!

E com um olhar reprovador, ela deu as costas e saiu apressada rumo a sua aula.

- Vamos logo, pessoal, aula com o Ranhoso... – lembrou Allan.

Rony foi o primeiro a sair correndo, sendo seguido de perto pelos outros quatro. Harry não se lembrava de estar tão distante da masmorra onde eram realizadas as aulas de Poções, e somente depois de muitas escadarias e compridos corredores alcançaram a sala. Rony abriu a porta, enquanto os outros procuravam disfarçar que estavam correndo (Ally passava as mãos no cabelo compulsivamente).

- Atrasados. – comentou Snape sem retirar os olhos da poção de Lilá – Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória e mais uma detenção para cada um.

Ally gemeu alto.

- Agora são três meses e um dia... – choramingou ela, enquanto eles se dispersavam.

No canto afastado de todos, estavam Amy e Neville, ambos desesperados em fazer seu caldeirão não explodir.

- Três minutos! Vai, adiciona o próximo ingrediente!

- Não! Ainda faltam trinta segundos! – comentou Neville, nervoso, enquanto observava o relógio.

- Isso não vai dar certo... – replicou Amy, conferindo novamente o horário.

Harry agora fez par com Rony. Snape voltara a rondar os caldeirões, avaliando cada poção e reclamando quando faziam algo errado. Duas vezes Harry se viu obrigado a distorcer a dosagem original para corrigir sua poção. No final da aula, eles conseguiram um bom resultado, já que a poção deles estava entre rosa e a cor ideal, vermelho. Ally e Allan, que brigavam constantemente sobre o modo certo de colocar os ingredientes, fizeram uma marrom.

- Viu? Eu disse! Se você tivesse colocado um pouco mais daquele pó...

- Então coloca agora! – bufou Allan, estendendo o frasco onde estava a amostra da poção.

- Ah, agora deixa, leva lá pro Ranhoso...

Mas de longe a frustração deles tinha comparação com a de Amy e Neville.

- Verde? – perguntou ela, decepcionada, enquanto Neville colocava o nome deles no potinho.

- Pense bem, pelo menos não explodimos nada hoje...

- É com o tempo a gente melhora...

Mas pela expressão de Snape nem em muitos anos de prática a situação iria melhorar. O sinal tocou, e a maioria da sala saiu correndo, aliviados por se verem livre do professor, pelo menos até a próxima semana. Harry estava acabando de guardar o material dentro da mochila, quando Rony lhe deu um chute na canela.

- AI! Ficou doido...? – perguntou ele, aborrecido.

Rony ficou calado, e só acenou com a cabeça. Parado na porta, com uma expressão muito séria, estava Sirius. As poucas pessoas que estavam na sala viraram a cabeça para acompanhar o intruso.

- Pai? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ally, surpresa.

- Vim ter uma conversa com o _professor Snape_. – resmungou Sirius, usando um tom debochado ao pronunciar as últimas palavras.

- Todos fora! – rosnou Snape.

Diante do mau humor do professor e da expressão sanguinária, ninguém se opôs ao pedido. Assim que todos saíram houve uma disputa silenciosa para decidir quem ouviria na porta. No fim, os cinco acabaram arranjando um jeito de todos ouvirem.

- Não esperava que viesse me visitar, Black.

- Chame como quiser. Vim perguntar o porquê disso.

Harry e Allan se entreolharam, com a expressão curiosa.

- Está escrito aí, não? Ou será que desaprendeu a ler pela falta de prática? – perguntou Snape, cínico.

A resposta, infelizmente, não foi ouvida, porque naquele instante Amy chegava correndo, e eles tiveram pressa em disfarçar o que estavam fazendo.

- Fora! – rosnou ela, e Allan deu um passo para o lado em tempo de sair fora do caminho.

Amy entrou na sala com estrondo e Harry pôde visualizar Sirius e Snape em pé, com as faces vermelha de raiva, antes que a porta fosse fechada.

- Exijo que você cancele essa prova! – a voz de Sirius soou, e os cinco voltaram a encostar os ouvidos na porta.

- Hei, você não tem que exigir coisa nenhuma! Estou aqui justamente para dizer que vou fazer esse maldito teste. – exclamou Amy, indignada.

- Por Merlin, isso é completamente irregular! Se ela passou nos N.O.M.'s não há justificativa...

- E desde quando você conhece as regras? – retrucou Snape.

- Desde que você se tornou professor.

- Fui eu quem pediu para fazer o teste! – berrou Amy.

Houve um momento de silêncio na sala.

- Você...? – perguntou Sirius, surpreso.

- Foi, queria testar meus conhecimentos. Francamente, vir ao colégio armar esse escândalo por causa disso é muita falta do que fazer!

- Mas na carta... – continuou Sirius.

- Pedi que o professor Snape inventasse uma desculpa plausível. Agora acho que o senhor já pode ir embora, hoje tem inspeção, não?

- A inspeção! Por Merlin, o Sr. Fudge me mata...

De repente, os cinco caíram para frente. Sirius encarou-os com um olhar divertido, a mão segurando a maçaneta.

- Foi bom vê-los hoje. Até mais. – riu ele, saindo apressado da sala.

Aproveitando a saída inesperada dele, Ally puxou os amigos para que saíssem dali antes que Snape tivesse tempo de lhes passar outra detenção.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Então, é óbvio, não? Snape deu um teste para a Amy para testar a capacidade dela! – exclamou Ally, vitoriosa.

Rony e Allan estavam largados no tapete em frente à lareira.Lowell estava deitado no sofá e Harry apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Gina, apenas observando Ally falar sozinha há meia hora.

- Quero dizer, papai não teria vindo a Hogwarts por qualquer coisa...

- Ally, deixa a sua irmã se ferrar em paz, melhor para gente... – suspirou Allan.

Lowell e Gina já dormiam a sono alto.

- Allan está certo, Amy é péssima em Poções, provavelmente ela vai se dar mal... – concluiu Rony, reprimindo um bocejo.

Não adiantou muita coisa, Ally continuou a falar sozinha, ou pensar que estava falando com alguém.

- Talvez a gente possa aproveitar da situação... – interrompeu Harry, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Lá vamos nós... – suspirou Rony.

- Aproveitar o quê? – perguntou Allan, sentando-se.

As engrenagens que trabalhavam no cérebro de Harry começavam a agir com mais velocidade. Essa era uma oportunidade perfeita para armar alguma coisa...

- Acho que sei. – disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto via Amy entrar no Salão Comunal. E acrescentou. - Black!

Até Lowell, que parecia estar no sétimo sono, se despertou com o grito dele. Gina deu um pulo com o susto e esfregou os olhos chocolates para acompanhar melhor o que iria acontecer.

- Que foi, Potter? – bufou Amy, procurando manter uma distância razoável dele.

- Soube que você vai fazer uma prova de Poção para não ser reprovada, é verdade?

- É, é sim. – as bochechas dela iam ganhando cores variadas de vermelho.

Algumas pessoas no Salão seguraram o riso, mas Ally não fez tanta questão.

- Nossa, eu pensei que esse tipo de coisa não existisse em Hogwarts! – exclamou ela, sendo acompanhada de várias risadas menores.

Amy esperou tranquilamente até que o acesso da irmã tivesse passado antes de falar.

- Já acabou? Ótimo, fico feliz por ter colaborado com a sua taxa de felicidade de hoje.

- Na verdade, Black, eu estava pensando... É evidedente que você vai reprovar nesse teste.

- Vamos ver, Potter.

- Quer apostar? – perguntou ele, confiante.

- Claro, por que não?

Lowell mordeu os lábios enquanto acompanhava Amy apertar a mão de Harry, aparentando certa formalidade, que era quebrada pelos olhares maldosos e sorrisos confiantes que ambos demonstravam.

- Quem ganhar tem direito a pedir que o outro faça alguma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Dentro dos limites, claro. Nada muito anormal, uma coisa mais _tranqüila_.

- Então pode se preparar para passar a maior vergonha da sua vida, Potter.

Allan revirou os olhos, enquanto voltava a observar o nada. Velhas rixas infantis.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Por favor, todos prestem muita atenção. Não se aproximem das celas e não dêem motivos aos prisioneiros para uma rebelião.

A voz de Emile Vance, uma das grandes líderes do Ministério da Magia daquele país, soava firme e autoritária para a pequena multidão de aurores que ali se encontrava, para mais uma inspeção, na tão temida prisão bruxa de Azkaban. A barriga de oito meses era um mero detalhe.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda? – perguntou Lily aflita, enquanto os aurores começavam a se dispersar.

- Não, fique tranqüila, só vou visitar alguns presos...

- Por favor, Mile, cuidado. Você sabe que esses prisioneiros não estão no seu perfeito juízo, ainda mais depois de toda a guerra, a derrota de Voldemort...

- Não se preocupe Lily, vou ficar bem.

Sirius lançou um último olhar preocupado em direção a ela enquanto saía com Dreher (N.A.: o pai do Lowell... xP) e Tiago para a parte mais crítica, por assim dizer. Emile não viu, já partia para outra ala da prisão, sozinha. Enquanto passava o dedo suavemente nas paredes sujas de limo, ela tentava manter todos os seus sentidos aguçados para o caso de algum problema. Escutou vários resmungos, gritos que misturavam todos os sentimentos, choro e as vozes daqueles que tinham enlouquecido. Por fim, chegou a uma pequena cela, a última daquele corredor, onde se encontrava uma mulher, que parecia alheia a sua chegada, penteando os longos cabelos loiros com os dedos. Aproveitando-se da distração dela, Emile abriu cuidadosamente a porta com um feitiço, guardando bem a varinha no bolso depois de voltar a trancar a entrada.

- Boa noite, Narcisa. – cumprimentou ela suavemente, sentando-se na cadeira velha que havia no canto.

A mulher se assustou, virando-se para encará-la. Os olhos estavam secos e sem vida, havia marcas profundas em seu rosto e algumas cicatrizes pela pele. Ainda sim, ela sorriu, sem vida, e sentou-se na cama.

- Boa noite, Srta.Vance. É um prazer recebe-la aqui na minha humilde casa.

Emile continuou a sorrir, um sentimento de pena profunda invadindo a alma. O tom de Narcisa não era irônico, muito menos maldoso, era distante, triste, pesaroso. Estava definhando lentamente.

- Alguma notícia para mim?

- Estive pensando, Srta., talvez seja bom pintar as paredes de um tom mais claro, entende, esse limo está cobrindo todos os cantos...

- Claro, vou ver o que é possível fazer. – respondeu Emile, fazendo pequenas anotações na sua prancheta. – Mas o que eu realmente gostaria de saber, querida, é se você andou ouvindo alguma coisa de anormal.

- Ah, isso, sim... – os olhos dela correram por toda a cela, a boca entreaberta como se estivesse a espera das palavras para responder.

- Lembra-se do nosso acordo, não?

- Lembro, lembro... Não, não ouvi nada de diferente por aqui.

- Então tudo bem. Quer me contar um pouco de você, como tem...?

Emile parou de falar, enquanto acompanhava Narcisa ir até as grades da cela, cantarolando uma música antiga. Suspirou, ainda escrevendo na prancheta.

- Escutei uma coisa sem significado. – sussurrou a prisioneira, correndo para junto dela. – Eles são malucos, falam coisas a toda hora... Disseram que não se pode confiar nem nos amigos. O dinheiro compra tudo.

A auror parou para refletir sobre a informação, ainda escutando as palavras da outra.

- Mas se eu ainda tivesse um pouco da minha antiga fortuna, usaria para ver meu pequeno filho outra vez... Sinto tantas saudades dele, imagino como ele deve se sentir...

- Você vai vê-lo logo, prometo.

A informação de Narcisa começara a fazer algum sentido dentro de sua cabeça, e ela precisava agir rápido. Alguém poderia sofrer algum acidente. Ou pior, poderia haver uma fuga.

- Quem disse isso?

- Crouch Jr., claro. Ele vive fazendo divagações...

Mas um grito agudo ecoou pelas paredes de Azkaban naquele instante, interrompendo as palavras sem sentido de Narcisa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A.**: Nossa, eu ando MUITO desanimada para escrever... Queria pedir extensas desculpas pelo capítulo mal feito que foi o anterior. Bem, se alguém não entendeu alguma parte, por favor, pergunte. E queria agradecer muito a **Maní Black**, pelas conversas no MSN e etc. XD e a **Lily Dragon.** Reviews de hoje: **Isabelle Potter** (bem, a intenção é por aí... xD ), **B.P. **(chato?? Sério?? O.o), **Bebely Black** (leitora nova! eeeee bom, a Mione espero vai ser mencionada no próximo capítulo, e, bom, a Ally e o Lowell não se gostam não...), **Cristine Black** (ainda vou fazer o Harry sofrer muito... xP ). **Flávia**, será que você considerou minha resposta grosseira nas últimas notas? Juro que não foi minha intenção...

Bom, pessoal, até a próxima semana, se minha inspiração voltar... A propósito, o título do próximo capítulo: "A Morte de Sherlock".


	13. A Morte de Sherlock

Pausa para o Disclaimer... - Harry Potter e todos os personagens mencionados nos livros não são de minha autoria. ( eu não sei fazer disclaimer decente ¬¬ )

Cap. 12 – A Morte de Sherlock

Neville acordou no meio da madrugada, com a respiração tensa e completamente suado, mesmo com a brisa fria que entrava pela pequena fresta na janela. Levantou-se e saiu o mais silenciosamente que pôde do quarto. O Salão Comunal estava bem iluminado, graças à lua cheia, e silencioso. Mas não vazio.

- Também não consegue dormir? – perguntou Amy, virando-se no sofá para observá-lo.

- Outro pesadelo. – sussurrou ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ela vestia um robe preto por cima do pijama, e tinha aninhado no colo seu gato de estimação, branco e de pêlos macios.

- Você já pensou que o destino é muito injusto com as pessoas?

- Já. Gostaria de poder esquecer, depois de tanto tempo, essa maldita guerra. Os pesadelos não param nunca, é como se isso ainda não tivesse acabado...

- Não faz tanto tempo assim... – murmurou ela, agarrando-se com mais força a seu gato, os olhos castanhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, alheia às últimas palavras dele.

Neville engoliu em seco, e começou a encarar o chão, tentando pensar em algo que não fosse os corpos de pessoas mortas vistos constantemente em sua cabeça.

- Faz seis anos. – ela voltou a murmurar, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem pelo rosto.

- Ah, não vai chorar agora Amy... Vamos lá, tente esquecer isso... – suspirou Neville, tentando consolá-la, mesmo com o nó que se formara na sua garganta.

- Não dá, não dá... É como se estivesse colado na minha frente, sabe?

- Sei. Talvez eu saiba melhor que você como é...

- Me desculpe, Nev, me desculpe mesmo... Boa noite.

Amy deu um beijo na bochecha dele e subiu as escadas, o ruído leve dos pés descalços pressionados contra a madeira acompanhando todo o seu percurso. Neville tentou reprimir as lágrimas, que vinham para tentar amenizar a dor inexplicável sentida dentro de si. Como uma faca penetrando levemente em seu coração.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O despertador tocou com força no dormitório dos alunos do 6º ano naquela sexta-feira. Allan se levantou de um pulo, e deixou o aparelho apitando para acordar os demais. Lowell levantou-se, pegou o livro mais grosso que conseguiu e jogou com vontade em cima do despertador, que soltou um último silvo irritante antes de suas peças pararem. Xingando baixo, ele também se retirou para o banheiro. Harry, porém, continuou se revirando em sua cama, absorto em sonhos sem sentido, envolvendo figuras negras que se moviam com rapidez.

- Harry! HARRY! Estamos atrasados, acorda logo!

Demorou alguns segundos para ele entender que não estava mais sonhando, mas mesmo assim Allan jogou um pouco de água fria em seu rosto para que ele despertasse mais rápido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Estava tendo pesadelos? – perguntou Lowell, enquanto tomavam café da manhã.

Harry ficou um minuto em silêncio, tentando pôr alguma ordem em seus próprios pensamentos. Tentou se esforçar o máximo para lembrar exatamente dos sonhos, ou pesadelos, daquela noite, mas em resposta só recebeu uma dor de cabeça.

- Não lembro. – gemeu ele, esfregando a têmpora.

- Você ficou se remexendo a noite inteira, mas tive medo de acordá-lo... – respondeu Rony, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo.

De repente, Harry se sentiu como se estivesse voltando no tempo. Os quatro pararam de comer para encará-lo, como Rony e Hermione faziam quando ele reclamava das dores na cicatriz... Uma profunda saudade começou a invadi-lo.

- Ah pessoal, deve ter sido só um pesadelo... – disse ele, começando a se sentir envergonhado.

Como se estivessem se dado conta de que estavam observando-o, eles voltaram a comer, murmurando desculpas.

- Você sempre teve uma memória boa, Harry, mas ultimamente anda tão esquisito... – comentou Ally, ainda olhando-o com atenção.

- Não se preocupe, as coisas vão melhorar. – respondeu ele, sorrindo e desviando o olhar. – Aliás, falando nisso, acabei de me lembrar de que preciso ir até a biblioteca, com licença...

Ally continuou acompanhando-o com o olhar até ele desaparecer pela porta do Salão Principal. Para Harry, aquela noite tinha sim lhe deixado uma certeza: ele precisava descobrir o que havia acontecido com Voldemort. Não queria ser pego de surpresa, e nem se arriscar a perder aquela nova oportunidade de viver. Madame Pince já estava na biblioteca, tirando o pó de alguns livros velhos. Harry passou direto por ela, indo à seção de História. Jogou a mochila na mesa mais próxima e começou a ler título por título, a fim de achar algum que servisse. Seu olhar se deteve em um exemplar de capa azul marinho, com aparência de ter sido publicado recentemente e intitulado "Tom Riddle – O Caos Provocado Pelo Maior Bruxo das Trevas de Todos os Tempos". Retirou esse da estante e foi até a bibliotecária para que ela autorizasse o empréstimo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A aula de História da Magia continuava a mesma coisa. Ainda não percebendo a sua morte, o professor Binns continuava a falar sobre a história do mundo mágico, num discurso maçante que colocava toda a turma para dormir em cinco minutos. Harry parecia o único atento à explicação, prestando tanta atenção quanto Hermione. Sorriu para si mesmo, imaginando a cara que a amiga faria se visse esse verdadeiro milagre. O fantasma – professor pigarreou (embora ninguém tivesse se importado com esse gesto) e continuou a falar sobre as desavenças entre humanos e seres mágicos. Harry suspirou e reclinou-se na carteira, certo que o assunto não iria ultrapassar o tema central. Abriu, sem nenhuma discrição, o livro e começou a lê-lo. Procurou seu caderno, e com o tinteiro na mão começou a fazer anotações sobre a leitura.

"Não sei se ler esse livro está esclarecendo minhas dúvidas ou apenas bagunçando mais minha mente. Pelo menos, é certo que Voldemort existiu. Mas se isso está escrito no passado, significa que ele já morreu? Bom, isso está confuso. A profecia diz que apenas um de nós sobreviveria no final – e eu estou aqui. Será... será que eu o matei? Faz muito tempo que não penso sobre isso, a última vez foi quando o professor Dumbledore me contou – e ele não está mais aqui para esclarecer minhas dúvidas – da profecia. Como é matar alguém? Algumas pessoas matam apenas por prazer, e fico me perguntando se elas não ficam com remorsos cada vez que pensam no assunto. Cada morte mexe com a vida de muitas pessoas, todos nós estamos ligados por algum laço. Mesmo que fosse necessário matar Voldemort, não sei se me sentiria bem com isso. Tenho que mata-lo por uma espécie de obrigação, não porque eu quero. E é apavorador saber que o destino de muitas vidas está nas minhas mãos, no tanto de pessoas que acreditam ser eu o salvador do mundo (sem exageros)."

"E Hermione? Fico sempre imaginando onde ela está a cada momento. Quando levei uma bronca da professora Sprout por não ter cuidado direito das plantas, ainda a pouco, ela não estava lá para me recriminar. Mas de longe a ausência dela mexe tanto comigo quanto mexe com Rony, apesar dele aparentar nunca ter conhecido Mione. Está mais calado, pensativo e infeliz – parece que discutir com Hermione é uma das coisas que mais o motivava a ficar alegre – antigamente, quero dizer. Não estou reconhecendo o meu melhor amigo. Talvez Mione seja mais importante para ele do que realmente eu esteja querendo enxergar."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A maior parte dos alunos do 6º ano da grifinória estava sentada na frente da lareira do Salão Comunal, divididos entre fazer os deveres ou simplesmente deixar o tempo passar. Lowell saíra ainda há pouco, dizendo que tinha um compromisso importante, mas não o revelando nem quando os amigos insistiram. Ally se chateou, e subiu ao seu dormitório para pegar o Mapa do Maroto e descobrir o que ele estava fazendo. Harry, deitado tranquilamente no chão, acompanhou com o olhar ela voltar, não com o mapa, mas com um envelope em mãos.

- Ele pegou o mapa! – bufou ela, sentando-se ao seu lado. Allan e Rony se aproximaram.

- De quem é essa carta? – perguntou Harry, sem levantar-se do chão.

- Não sei, estava presa a uma coruja lá no dormitório. Ah, é em francês. – comentou amargamente, virando o envelope – É da Amy, claro, de uma tal de... O quê? Ah sim, Hermione Granger. Que nome estranho!

Harry sentou-se no mesmo instante que Ally começara a pronunciar aquele nome. Não, isso seria extremamente bizarro! Como Mione podia não conhecê-lo, e ser amiga de Amy?

- Hermione Granger? – perguntou ele, atônito.

- É. Você conhece?

- Não... Será que eu posso ver a carta?

- Fique a vontade, depois a gente sela o envelope de novo.

Ele reconheceu a letra fina e redonda de Mione. Abriu com cuidado, procurando não danificar o envelope, e tirou de lá uma folha de papel. Escrita toda em francês.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez comment décider le meilleur pour vous... – tentou ler Allan, arrancando gargalhadas de Rony pela pronúncia mal feita.

- Ally, você sabe traduzir isso? – perguntou Harry, baixando a carta para evitar que os amigos vissem como ele estava tremendo.

- Não, só sei um pouco de alemão, desculpe.

- Bom... Vou guardar esta carta, talvez alguém consiga traduzir. – suspirou ele esperançoso, colocando-a dentro do bolso.

- Não demore, Amy pode desconfiar de alguma coisa. – comentou Rony.

Harry sorriu, enquanto Allan mudava o assunto. Sua mente já estava longe, pensando em como estaria Mione vivendo como francesa, quando forçou sua imaginação a parar. Ally agora estava com um grande pacote de sapos de chocolate, e estendeu para oferecer a ele. Harry pegou um sorrindo, e parou um instante. Sherlock, o gato branco e peludo de Amy, tentava abrir a bolsa de Ally, arranhando o zíper.

- Ei! Sai daí, chispa! – exclamou ela, fazendo um movimento com as mãos.

Em resposta, Sherlock apenas se aproximou do grupo, deitando sobre as patas e encarando Ally com seus olhos azulados, expressando desconfiança e ao mesmo tempo determinação.

- Ah, saaiii gatinho...! Fora, anda!

À medida que Ally tentava expulsa-lo dali, ia abanando a mão, que estava segurando seu sapo de chocolate. Sherlock acompanhava o doce indo de um lado para outro.

- Ah, quer um docinho? – perguntou ela, maldosamente.

- Ally, doce para gato? Não inventa... – comentou Allan.

- Vai fazer mal para ele. – concordou Rony, e Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

A morena ignorou completamente o que eles disseram. Pegou um sapo de chocolate do pacote e começou a balançá-lo em cima do gato, que voltou a acompanhar o movimento com o olhar. Então, com um gesto abrangente, jogou o doce perto das poltronas, onde Gina estava lendo. Ela ergueu os olhos para ver o que acontecia, e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Harry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Ainda tentando traduzir isso?

Harry ergueu os olhos para Allan, enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado na grama. O sábado amanhecera sem muito sol, com brisas leves. Ally acordou muito animada, e arrastou os amigos para o jardim, em baixo de uma árvore que proporcionava uma sombra deliciosa. A terra estava coberta de uma grama muito verde, e a maioria dos alunos parecia estar aproveitando o dia fora do castelo. Lowell arrastara seu travesseiro junto, e dormia a sono alto, mas era um mistério para os outros o que ele fizera na noite passada.

- Eu não entendo um pingo de francês. – suspirou Harry derrotado, dobrando a carta.

Allan riu e sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto Rony tentava recostar-se no travesseiro de Lowell sem acordá-lo.

- Dia monótono. – suspirou Ally. – Não podemos mesmo aprontar alguma coisa?

- Não. – responderam os três meninos em uníssono.

Ela bufou e abraçou os joelhos, cantarolando uma música. Harry sorriu e de forma inconsciente, começou a cantar também. Estava tão distraído e distante que não percebeu quem chegava.

- Ally! – berrou uma voz estridente, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

Amy vinha andando muito depressa, os cabelos negros mais bagunçados do que o normal e os com os olhos avermelhados, mesmo que os óculos os encobrissem. Ally se assustou ao ver seu nome ser chamado assim, levantando rapidamente.

- Que é? – perguntou ela, aborrecida.

- Você matou o meu gato!

Até Lowell, que estava dormindo pesadamente, acordou ao ouvir essa frase ser berrada. Amy agora estava parada, encarando a irmã com um olhar de profundo ódio, acompanhada de perto por Gina e Melina, e alguns curiosos que já observavam excitados o escândalo que certamente se seguiria.

- Eu nem trisquei no Sherlock! – exclamou Ally, boquiaberta, e procurando algum apoio nos amigos. – Você está é querendo colocar a culpa em cima de mim!

Harry não emitiu nenhum sinal de concordância, porque sabia que não era bem verdade. Os outros também permaneceram impassíveis.

- Não mente, todo o salão comunal viu você alimentando o meu gato com sapos de chocolate!

- Que culpa eu tenho se ele praticamente pediu pelo doce?

- Culpa nenhuma! Ele só não está acostumado a comer isso! Como a maioria dos gatos, sua tonta!

Lowell olhava com curiosidade a cena, mas Harry (e provavelmente Allan e Rony também) já percebera a gravidade da situação. Na noite anterior, para afastar Sherlock, Ally ficava jogando sapos de chocolate para longe para que ele se mantivesse distante. Passado algum tempo nessa situação, ela começou a se divertir e gastou uma caixa inteira com o gato. Claro que isso não teria feito muito bem. Ally engoliu em seco.

- Hei, e quem disse que ele morreu por causa dos doces? Ele estava velho, podia ter acontecido outra coisa...

- Ele não tinha UM problema de saúde! Além de eu ter a confirmação do professor de TCM!

- Era o seu gato que me estava perturbando! Estava me seguindo há tempos!

Os alunos iam se aproximando cada vez mais, mas ninguém procurava interferir na briga. Allan olhava de uma para outra, mordendo os lábios, e sussurrou para Harry:

- Isso não vai acabar bem...

Harry apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Ele estava te seguindo? – perguntou Amy, se esquecendo de gritar por um minuto. Ally pareceu interpretar isso como um ponto favorável a ela.

- Desde o momento que estava no Salão Comunal. – respondeu ela, sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante.

- Ah, então está tudo explicado... VOCÊ PEGOU MEU DIÁRIO!

- Claro que não! – engasgou-se Ally.

- Como você pôde? Será que não tem mais nenhum escrúpulo, sua...

Mas para Harry toda aquela discussão já estava passando do limite. Amy começou a gritar com mais força do que antes, o que fez os meninos se levantarem para impedi-la de ir para cima de Ally. Harry também se levantou para tentar ajudar, mas foi pressionado para continuar sentado por causa de uma forte dor de cabeça. Os olhos dele se arregalaram involuntariamente, enquanto levava as mãos à cabeça para conter as informações que apareciam do nada.

_Era uma noite bem alegre. A casa estava repleta de pessoas, comidas e bebidas. De fato, quem olhasse para a casa dos Potter naquela noite de Natal jamais poderia pensar que o mundo bruxo estava no meio de uma guerra. Mas todos prometeram não lembrar disso, pelo menos naquele momento. Já passava da meia noite, e aos poucos os convidados iam se retirando. Um Harry de dez anos estava sentado no banco encostado a parede, no corredor. Rafa estava deitava em seu colo e Ally apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro, as duas dormindo profundamente. Ele mesmo já estava sentindo as pálpebras pesarem. A única pessoa no corredor que parecia completamente desperta era Amy, que estava há muito tempo na janela, olhando a neve cair pelos jardins. Harry não falava nada, mas às vezes tinha a impressão de que ela era apenas uma pintura, de tão imóvel e concentrada que estava. Do salão ouviram-se gritos e vozes altas. Harry esforçou-se em ficar de olhos abertos. Eram vozes conhecidas, então não parecia haver mais nenhum problema. Passados alguns minutos, Lílian abriu a porta que dava para o corredor e encarou-os. Seus olhos verdes tinham manchas vermelhas, e ela parecia um pouco trêmula._

_- Lia, querida, o que você está olhando tanto?_

_Agora ele tinha certeza de que algo estava errado. Não pelo apelido, sua mãe não gostava de chamá-la de Amy (talvez por ser o anagrama de Mya), apenas de Lia, simples e mais simpático. Mas o tom de voz que Lílian usou era incomum. Trêmulo, macio, gentil e pesaroso, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Amy demorou algum tempo até finalmente se desencostar da janela._

_- Sim tia Lily?_

_Harry pôde ver perfeitamente sua mãe engolindo em seco. Ela abriu a boca diversas vezes até parecer achar a frase apropriada._

_- Está olhando a neve?_

_- Não, estava só esperando._

_- Quem? – e havia muito tremor nessa simples pergunta._

_- Meu pai._

_Demorou alguns segundos para que Harry entendesse a quem ela estava se referindo. Não era a Sirius, Amy nunca demonstrara gostar muito dele. Só chamava de pai e Remo Lupin, seu padrinho, e a pessoa que ele mais confiava e gostava no mundo. Desde pequena era ele quem a levava ao colégio, para passear, comprava presentes (sempre que possível) e fazia os mimos que ela desejasse._

_- Remo? – corrigiu Lily._

_A essa altura a mente super ativa de Harry já estava trabalhando. Sua mãe gostava de ser direta e clara, e aquele enrolação toda escondia alguma coisa terrível – e ele já temia saber o que era._

_- É. Ele não vem?_

_A porta se abriu mais uma vez e Tiago saiu, segurando dois embrulhos. Deu um a Lily, com apenas uma troca de olhares, e veio em sua direção._

_- Filho – sussurrou ele – tio Remo mandou esse presente para você._

_Olhando de perto o rosto dele, percebeu o caminho que algumas lágrimas tinham feito, os olhos estavam mais avermelhados do que os de Lily. Tiago começou a falar baixinho, para que apenas ele ouvisse, sobre as pessoas que sempre permanecem no coração. Harry já conhecia de cor aquela história, mas só quando as palavras de Lily ecoaram mais altas foi que ele tomou conhecimento de aquilo era sim real._

_- Ele não vem? – repetiu Amy, segurando o presente com tanta força que o papel começava a se dilacerar._

_- Houve um imprevisto, Lia..._

_- Para sempre? – ela perguntou, com uma estranha voz rouca e lágrimas reprimidas nos olhos._

_- É querida. Ele não vem mais, nunca mais._

_Ally também ficara bastante chocada com a notícia, afinal Remo tratava-a do mesmo modo paternal que a irmã. Emile estava em casa, não agüentara o choque. O enterro continha poucas pessoas. Lílian só permitira a ida de Harry porque o considerava maduro o suficiente para encarar a situação, embora por dentro o coração dele estivesse se rachando em pedaços. Quando a última pá de terra foi jogada em cima do lugar onde Remo fora enterrado, Lily arrastou a família para longe, enquanto Tiago e Sirius conversavam em voz baixa. Amy passou correndo por eles, sem notá-los. Segurava um grande buquê de rosas brancas numa mão e na outra um gato pequenino, branco e peludo. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao túmulo._

_- Oi pai. Mamãe não pôde vir, então mandou que eu comprasse elas flores. Viu? Rosas brancas, as nossas preferidas. Eu só vim... Dizer que te amo muito. – As lágrimas rolavam pelas bochechas – E que sempre vou pensar em você. Agradeço muito o presente. Vou chamá-lo de Sherlock, não sei o porquê, mas gosto desse nome. E eu prometo que não vou deixar nada, nada acontecer com ele... Porque ele é a minha última lembrança sua..._

_- Amy? – Sirius espantou-se de ver a pequena ali, ajoelhada no túmulo e falando compulsivamente ao mesmo tempo em que chorava. – Quando você chegou? Vamos para casa, por favor. Não vai fazer muito bem para você ficar nesse cemitério._

- Harry, você está bem?

Aos poucos a visão de Harry foi voltando ao normal, mas ele estava tão chocado e triste que não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra. A briga parecia ter sido controlada, não havia mais ninguém nos arredores. Apenas um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos com olhos de chocolate, que o observavam preocupados.

- G...Gina? – perguntou ele, segurando as lágrimas. _"Aquilo foi um pesadelo?"_

- Ah, você não está nada bem. – suspirou ela. – Vamos sair daqui.

- Não, eu... O que aconteceu aqui?

- Bem, pelo que pareceu, o diário de Amy tinha sido roubado. Só que ela pediu ao gatinho dela, o Sherlock, que seguisse o ladrão... Só que quem pegou o diário foi a Ally, então... Você sabe o que aconteceu.

Ele passou as mãos no cabelo, suspirando frustrado. Antes rir de Amy se descontrolando pela morte do gato do que saber a afeição que ela possuía por ele e o quanto estava sentindo o acidente.

- Eu acho que sei como ela se sente. – disse Gina.

- Sabe? Como?

Harry começou a sentir meio desconfortável com a proximidade deles. Gina estava bem ao seu lado, e enquanto Harry a observava atentamente, ela se virou, roçando seus lábios nos dele.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A.: **Bah, eu não sei escrever cena de beijo... Então interpretem como quiserem  x) Desculpem a demora, estava cheia de problemas (o que inclui computador estragado)... Agradeço às reviews, muito mesmo. Sobre esse capítulo, pode parecer sem sentido, mas é um dos que eu menos demorei a escrever e provavelmente é o que mais gosto. **Bia Mel**, não deu mesmo para esperar, desculpe...

Aaaahhh, sim, a Mione... Bem, vamos resolver essa história nos próximos capítulos. E se eu não me engano, o 13 vai mostrar como o Harry foi parar nesse "mundo alternativo" e uma pequena continuação do capítulo anterior.


	14. Esclarecimentos

Cap. 13 – Esclarecimentos

_O corredor em que estava andando era estreito, com paredes brancas que refletiam a luz que emanava das lâmpadas, dando uma iluminação um tanto sobrenatural para aquele lugar. Cada passo seu era abafado por uma suave voz que cantarolava, parecendo vir do outro lado daquelas estranhas paredes. Andando mais um pouco, ele reparou numa porta lateral, com uma pequena placa prateada com os dizeres "Nº. 22". Franziu a testa e olhou para os lados, esperando ver alguém que o orientasse, mas o corredor estava vazio. Temeroso, girou a maçaneta. Era um quarto de hospital, não tão claro quanto o corredor, que continha uma cama e algumas poltronas acolchoadas. Sentada na cama estava... Como se chamava mesmo sua madrinha? Que ironia, não saber o nome..._

_"Hum... Olá." – cumprimentou ele, sem jeito._

_Ela apenas sorriu, e Harry aproveitou para entrar e se sentar numa das poltronas. Teria que esperar até alguém aparecer para ajudá-lo a ir embora._

_"Fiquei esperando sua visita."_

_E só então Harry reparou que ela segurava um bebê, envolto em panos, no colo. Emile! Nossa, a memória dele estava falhando muito ultimamente._

_"Na verdade, eu não sabia que o bebê já tinha nascido." – respondeu ele, sentindo-se desconfortável._

_"Ah, não era por isso que eu estava esperando você. Não há nada para conversamos?"_

_Harry suspirou e a encarou por alguns instantes, confrontando o olhar calmo dela. Na verdade, ele tinha muitas coisas para pensar, muitas dúvidas para esclarecer e outras tantas procurar. E ainda havia Mione. No entanto, ele não poderia simplesmente se abrir com uma desconhecida, por mais intimidade que ela achava ter com seu afilhado._

_"Acho que não." – respondeu, desviando o olhar. Mentir não era uma de suas habilidades._

_Um silêncio constrangedor preencheu o ar. Harry estava esperando ansiosamente ouvir alguém andando pelo corredor, para assim poder ter uma desculpa plausível para sair daquela situação._

_"Que pena. Pensei que toda essa bagunça deixasse alguém confuso."_

_Harry voltou seu olhar imediatamente para ela. Não seria possível que soubesse de alguma coisa... Se ele não havia contado a ninguém, nem mesmo a Rony...! Mas alguma coisa no brilho dos olhos de Emile o fez temer que seu "segredo" tivesse sido descoberto._

_"Confusão...?" – perguntou, tentando fingir desentendimento._

_"Não sei... Pessoas novas e antigas lembranças, por exemplo."_

_Harry se remexeu em sua poltrona, não achando resposta alguma que contornasse aquela situação._

_"Não se preocupe." – sorriu Emile, desviando pela primeira vez seu olhar dele para ajeitar o bebê._

_"Então como... como você...sabe?" – e foi impossível conter o nervosismo._

_"Você já ouviu falar em anjos?" – perguntou ela, brincalhona, ainda vigiando seu bebê. – "Desculpe, não consegui evitar a brincadeira. Não sou um anjo, embora esteja aqui para te ajudar."_

_Se ele estivesse totalmente são, teria saído daquele lugar correndo e se abrigado debaixo de sua cama, rezando a todos os deuses que aquela loucura acabasse. A única coisa que fez, porém, foi piscar os olhos com força, não dando atenção a sua boca completamente aberta de espanto._

_"Sei que é difícil acreditar em tudo isso. Vamos começar então? Tenho algumas explicações a dar."_

_Harry fechou a boca e engoliu em seco, confirmando com a cabeça. Tudo parecia tão natural para Emile..._

_"Caso você não tenha reparado, foi a vontade de seu desejo que o trouxe aqui. Você está livre de todas as suas preocupações com Voldemort, porque simplesmente não é mais o menino referido na profecia. Neville foi o encarregado disso."_

_"O quê?" – espantou-se Harry._

_"Isso, e muitas outras coisas, você vai ter que descobrir melhor por si mesmo. A única coisa que posso falar é que ele já derrotou Voldemort..."_

_Ela parou de falar imediatamente quando ergueu os olhos para ver a reação de Harry. O menino estava pálido, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, e reprimindo intermináveis perguntas._

_"Como ele conseguiu derrotar Voldemort e eu não?" – perguntou ele, incapaz de conter sua frustração. – "Ele nunca foi muito corajoso, e se revelou um verdadeiro herói..."_

_"Não há dúvidas que ele seja um herói. Assim como você. Harry, será que você não consegue ver os prejuízos dessa escolha?"_

_"Voldemort foi derrotado mais cedo. As pessoas pararam de morrer e não há mais ninguém sofrendo." – suspirou ele, desolado._

_"Tem certeza? Será que você ainda não parou para pensar em seus antigos colegas de turma?"_

_"Bom... Rony continua aqui..."_

_"Porque seus pais se mantiveram fiéis a Dumbledore e enfrentaram todas as dificuldades da guerra, mesmo com o terrível preço que pagaram."_

_"Que preço?"_

_"A morte de um deles. Na guerra, é impossível que uma família grande como a dos Weasley saia isenta, Harry. Carlinhos parecia saber disso, mas lutou até o fim, assim como muitos outros."_

_"Hermione não está mais aqui..." – continuou ele, tentando desviar dos pensamentos a lembrança remota do dia em que a Sra. Weasley vira os membros de sua família mortos através de um bicho papão._

_"Os pais dela perceberam que o país não estava seguro, apesar de não saberem exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Então tomaram uma decisão lógica: sair daqui, para proteger a filha."_

_Harry ficou em silêncio, esperando que sua mente captasse e aceitasse cada fato. Emile pareceu tomar isso como um incentivo para continuar._

_"Os Granger não foram os únicos a abandonar o país. Outros tantos trouxas –e bruxos – fugiram para longe. Outros morreram em ataques. E os seus recentes amigos vieram por um pedido de socorro do Ministério, prontamente atendido por outros: aurores, para ajudar a combater os Comensais da Morte."_

_Ela foi distraída da explicação pelo choro do bebê, que pareceu despertar com as vozes ao seu redor. Harry afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos, deslizando o dedo inconscientemente pela sua testa, procurando algum vestígio de sua antiga cicatriz._

"Acho que ele morreu, Allan."

"Pega aquela jarra com água fria. Vamos jogar no rosto dele, quem sabe dê certo..."

"Não, olha, ele está se mexendo..."

Harry abriu os olhos e se sentou tão rapidamente que os dois amigos deram um pulo para trás. Percebeu que estava ofegante e sua cabeça, levemente dolorida. Tateou a cabeceira a procura dos óculos, colocando-os no rosto. Estava no quarto.

"Harry?" – perguntou baixinho Lowell, os cabelos lisos soltos, já completamente vestido. – "Está tudo bem?"

Ele apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, o que acentuou levemente a dor. Lowell deu um suspiro aliviado.

"Pensamos que você estivesse morto." – comentou Allan, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – "Estava mais branco do que pergaminho novo, e não se mexia nem para respirar..."

"Desculpe... Pesadelo." – sua voz saíra rouca e sem força, mas ele não esperava coisa melhor.

"Hum... Que tal tomar um banho para descermos para o café? Estamos em cima da hora."

Harry não fez nenhum sinal desta vez, apenas se levantou e seguiu a sugestão do amigo. Um banho sempre ajudara.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Torrada...! Com geléia de uva!"

"Não, obrigado, Ally."

"Ovos com bacon!" – exclamou a garota animada, erguendo a travessa e mostrando-a a Harry.

"Não, sério, não quero comer nada..."

Lowell engasgou-se com o suco e Allan deixou a torrada que estava comendo cair ruidosamente. Ally recolocou a bandeja na mesa e encarou Harry, os olhos azuis arregalados.

"Sem fome? Você costuma devorar metade da comida! Andou comendo de madrugada?"

"Não."

"Jantou muito ontem à noite?"

"Normal."

Ela colocou a mão na sua testa e depois no pescoço, consultou seu pulso e trocou um olhar indecifrável aos outros dois amigos, que apenas assistiam.

"Bom, não está com febre..."

"Ally" – bufou Harry, começando a se aborrecer com essa preocupação sem sentido – "eu simplesmente não quero comer! Será que eu nunca disse isso antes?"

Ela abriu a boca, provavelmente para dizer que não, mas Harry já se levantara e saía do Saguão, lançando um olhar ao canto em que Neville e Amy estava sentados, apenas para sentir sua angústia aumentar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N.A.**: Antes de mais nada, quero pedir imensas desculpas: pelos meses sem nada, e pelo capítulo curto e mal feito (é provável que eu o reescreva mais tarde). Na verdade, só estou colocando-o aqui para dizer que não morri e que sim, vou tentar continuar com a fic apesar do pouco tempo livre. Muito obrigado às reviews. E, ah, o próximo capítulo, vai sim ter Mione. x)


	15. Mione

Cap. 14 - Mione

Harry tentou ignorar ao máximo os amigos durante as aulas. Felizmente, os professores pareciam compartilhar de sua vontade de ficar só, passando apenas pequenas atividades individuais. Porém, com o final cada vez mais próximo da aula de Transfiguração, ele se encontrava perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos. Falara com Emile em seu sonho, mas tinha certeza de que tudo o que ela dissera pertencia à realidade. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Neville, embora Amy já tivesse percebido o súbito interesse de Harry por seu amigo e lhe lançasse olhares desconfiados a cada minuto. O sinal bateu mais depressa do que ele esperava, abafado pelo crescente barulho que os estudantes faziam para saírem o mais rápido possível para o almoço. Harry tentou sair discretamente, misturado com outros alunos, mas foi parado no meio do corredor por uma Ally nem um pouco feliz, Lowell e Allan, um tanto ocupado em observar o movimento do corredor.

"Olha, eu não faço idéia do que você tem Harry. Só espero que não se esqueça que estamos aqui, esperando você decidir se fala ou não conosco." – bufou ela, segurando o braço de Harry para ter a certeza de que ele não iria fugir.

Ele a encarou nos olhos, esperando que ela dissesse o que tinha a dizer. Quando acabou, viu Lowell sorrindo discretamente para ele, e Allan dando um pequeno sinal positivo.

"Desculpe Ally... Eu estou realmente cansado, tive uma péssima noite de sono..."

"Então todas as suas noites têm sido ruins? Harry, você não é mais o mesmo! Não me lembro sequer da nossa última conversa decente...!"

Ela respirou fundo, virou as costas e saiu batendo os pés, aborrecida. Harry apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo.

"Relaxa cara. Ela sempre foi meio esquentada..." – consolou Lowell.

"E nós sabemos como é enfrentar algum problema." – completou Allan.

"Sabemos?" – perguntou Lowell, baixando a voz e encarando o amigo com a testa enrugada.

Allan sorriu torto e pisou no pé do amigo, numa tentativa frustrada de fazer Harry não perceber; o que não adiantou muito. Apesar disso, Harry começou a rir (verdadeiramente) deles, e os seguiu bem mais animado até Salão Principal.

"Pessoal, nesse sábado tem visita a Hogsmead." – avisou Rony, sentando-se ao lado de Harry e servindo-se.

"Maravilha! Um dia sem o Filch vigiando a gente pelos corredores!" – comemorou Allan.

"Vista a Hogsmead..." – repetiu Harry, distraído. – "Bom, suponho que vamos todos juntos, não?"

"Ah... Bem..." – começou Allan, levemente corado – "Eu tenho um compromisso com a Melina."

Lowell revirou os olhos, enquanto mais uma preocupação surgia na mente de Harry: Gina.

"Adivinha?" – exclamou Ally, aproximando-se do grupo com as bochechas rosadas e um pouco ofegante, mas extremamente sorridente (de fato, nem parecia que tinha brigado com ele há pouco minutos).

Allan, que parecia compartilhar desse pensamento, abriu a boca para falar, mas a morena não permitiu.

"Meu irmão nasceu!" – e ela anunciou isso tão alto que várias pessoas se viraram para observá-la.

"Parabéns!" – cumprimentou Rony.

Ela se sentou, colocando uma carta no bolso e começou a servir.

"Então... não está mais chateada comigo?" – perguntou Harry.

"Não. Vamos esquecer o passado e viver o presente." – respondeu ela, quase cantarolando a resposta. "Ah, esse sábado tem visita a Hogsmead. Estava pensando... Um dia sem o Filch no nosso pé! Podemos ir à Casa dos Gritos, que tal? Ou nos abastecer de bombas de bosta..."

Lowell engasgou-se com a comida, lançando um olhar divertido para Allan. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Afinal, para que tanto mistério? Se o amigo ia sair com alguém era problema dele, não de Ally... Rony encarou seu prato, embora estivesse tremendo, segurando o riso.

"Ally, não vá se chatear novamente..." – começou Allan, inseguro. – "É que eu não vou poder ir com vocês."

"Por que não?" – perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos.

"Porque... eu... tenhoumencontro."

"O QUÊ!"

"Ally, olha o escândalo..." – suspirou Lowell.

Foi o mesmo que falar com a parede, Ally começou a fazer perguntas intermináveis sobre o encontro de Allan, enquanto Rony gargalhava e Lowell lançava um olhar entediado a cena, deixando Harry sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A semana pareceu correr rapidamente, agora que Harry estava mais uma vez ocupado demais para se preocupar com qualquer coisa. Os professores pareceram achar que os alunos estavam muito relaxados e passaram a dar inumeráveis tarefas. Não que isso fosse muito problema para eles. O espírito de paz que os dominara parecia ter desaparecido, até Harry estava ansioso para sair à noite e passear pelo castelo. Sábado amanheceu ensolarado e perfeito para uma visita a Hogsmead. Harry foi o primeiro a ficar pronto, seguido de Rony. Allan e Lowell estavam acabando de se arrumar quando Neville acordou e saiu discretamente para o banheiro.

"Andei pensando..." – começou Rony, enquanto desciam as escadas.

"Milagre!" – interrompeu Allan.

"... Em irmos ao campo hoje." – concluiu Rony, lançando um olhar mortal a Allan.

"É, ótima idéia. Faz muito tempo que não vamos lá..." – comentou Lowell.

"Mais precisamente desde que fomos proibidos de ir a Hogsmead no ano passado." – observou Ally.

Haviam chegado ao final da escada e Ally os esperava impaciente, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Harry suspirou cansado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sem se dar conta que apenas repetia o gesto mais famoso do pai. Lowell insistiu em tomar café da manhã antes de ir, embora Ally dissesse que isso era desnecessário, uma vez que podiam ir ao Três Vassouras. Harry se sentou e começou a comer automaticamente, observando os alunos chegarem aos poucos ao Salão Principal.

"_Harry, você está me ouvindo?"_

"_Claro Anne. Não sou surdo, sabia?"_

_A menina bufou, cruzando os braços e recostando-se na cadeira. O Três Vassouras estava lotado de estudantes de Hogwarts, afinal, era dia de visita a Hogsmead. Havia um grupo particularmente grande da Grifinória sentado do outro lado do bar. E ele ali, perdendo seu tempo com sua namorada enquanto podia estar se divertindo?_

"_E pelo jeito também não está cego! Dá para disfarçar que você está olhando para outra garota enquanto eu estou do seu lado?"_

_Para Harry já era demais. Que menina possessiva! Em um mês de namoro conseguiram brigar mais do que um casal de vinte anos de convivência._

"_Se não está satisfeito com o que tem, problema seu. Se duvidar, tem uma fila de meninas me esperando lá fora." – respondeu ele friamente._

"_Ah, claro, havia me esquecido que o Sr. Popular não agüenta ficar preso a uma só menina! Quer saber, cansei de você Harry."_

_E levantando-se aborrecida saiu da mesa, sem lançar um último olhar a ele. Ótimo, porque ele também já havia cansado dela. Iria interpretar a última frase de Anne como um fora. Pronto, estava livre. Hora de ir à caça. Levantou-se, sentindo os ombros bem mais leves e saiu do bar. Uma brisa leve soprava pelas ruas movimentadas do povoado. Harry procurou por todos os cantos algo para fazer, já que Ally devia estar se divertindo no castelo cumprindo a detenção que Snape lhe aplicara, Allan dissera que havia arranjado companhia e Lowell e Rony provavelmente deviam estar andando por aí. Seus pés começaram a traçar um caminho sem que ele se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Quando seu olhar voltou a focar o ambiente, ele se viu na pequena praça do povoado. Havia um chafariz discreto e alguns bancos ao seu redor. Sentada num deles, torcendo as mãos compulsivamente, estava Amy. Que praga! Para todo lugar que ele andava achava essa garota. Aquilo estava começando a dar nos nervos. Hoje, no entanto, ela parecia mais bonita. Tinha feito alguma coisa no cabelo, porque eles estavam lisos e soltos. Harry sorriu marotamente consigo mesmo. Era só sua impressão ou ela estava esperando alguém?_

"_E aí Black!"_

_Pronto, achara sua diversão. Harry sentiu Amy tremer à distância, torcendo ainda mais as mãos, ignorando-o o máximo que conseguiu. Esse gesto só serviu para aumentar seu espírito implicante, fazendo com que ele se sentasse propositalmente ao seu lado._

"_Então, Amélia" – provocou Harry – "O que você faz aqui, sozinha, num dia tão bonito?"_

"_Com certeza o contrário de você" – replicou ela, erguendo os olhos azuis escuros, que estavam brilhando maliciosamente por trás dos óculos – "Afinal, a Copper finalmente lhe deu um pé na bunda? Ou suas queridas fãs o abandonaram?"_

"_Não, na verdade, eu estava sentindo falta da sua graciosa presença, Amélia" – provocou ele, novamente._

"_Se me chamar assim novamente, Harry querido, você pode dar adeus a sua preciosa vida."_

"_Você não consegue fazer ameaças de morte decentes."_

"_Estou perdendo a pouca paciência que tenho, Potter. Dê o fora daqui."_

_Em resposta, Harry apenas cruzou os braços e continuou a encará-la._

A próxima coisa que Harry viu foi uma mão delicada entrando e saindo de seu campo de visão. Piscando com força, as imagens foram se tornando mais nítidas, principalmente os olhos de Ally, que estavam encarando-o de tão perto que ele levou um grande susto, caindo da cadeira em seguida.

"Ally, não faça isso!" – exclamou ele aborrecido, enquanto massageava as costas e se levantava.

"Você ficou estranho... Começou a olhar para o nada, achei que estava entrando em transe." – justificou ela, enquanto Allan oferecia uma mão a ele e o levantava.

Harry bufou baixinho, fazendo Rony rir. Quando ergueu os olhos para se sentar novamente, seu olhar encontrou o de Amy, que estava observando com a testa levemente enrugada. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, ela desviou a atenção e voltou a escutar o que Neville lhe dizia, muito contente. Harry permaneceu quieto todo o caminho até Hogsmead e só se deu conta que estavam no povoado quando Allan se separou deles – com Ally acompanhando seus passos de uma forma quase obsessiva.

"Campo, então?" – perguntou Lowell, e Rony confirmou entusiasticamente com a cabeça.

Começaram a seguir pelo mesmo caminho que dava ao Cabeça de Javali, mas viraram uma rua antes de chegar ao bar. Caminharam em silêncio, virando novamente à esquerda e depois indo por uma subida, se depararam com um beco, optaram pela direita desta vez. Harry estava começando a se cansar dessa caminhada sem sentido quando Ally deu um pequeno grito de felicidade. Lowell desceu correndo as escadas e Rony o acompanhou animado, deixando um boquiaberto Harry no começo da escadaria. Estava olhando para um enorme campo, com o gramado extremamente verde e brilhante. Um pouco mais adiante começava a Floresta, com suas gigantescas árvores e aparência sombria – embora ainda fosse manhã. Acompanhando os amigos, ele percebeu que a grama era alta e fofa e que as flores que estavam distribuídas irregularmente eram lírios brancos. Ele se largou no meio do gramado, fechando os olhos para o sol forte...

"AI!" – berrou ele, quando um corpo se chocou violentamente com o dele.

O peso sobre ele foi aumentando gradativamente, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos – e encontrasse os três amigos em cima dele, rindo abertamente. À medida que ele gritava, foram saindo de cima dele e o ar foi voltando rapidamente aos seus pulmões.

"Eu tinha me esquecido de como era bom ficar assim..." – suspirou Ally, deitada ao seu lado.

Harry fechou os olhos, deixando sua mente o mais vazia que pôde... Se ele estivesse praticando Oclumência, Snape teria ficado muito satisfeito com seu esforço... Talvez Neville tivesse recebido aulas de Oclumência também. Harry estava começando a sentir falta de trocar algumas palavras com o colega – seria interessante saber de sua vida agora. Uma gota fria caiu levemente pelo seu rosto e deslizou até se perder no gramado.

"Não tem graça." – resmungou ele, quando isso se repetiu.

"Ah, não acredito que está chovendo!" – resmungou Rony.

Ele abriu os olhos e se levantou calmamente, enquanto Lowell já ia se encaminhando para as escadas. Voltaram conversando animadamente, procurando se preocupar o menos possível com a chuva, que ia aumentava gradativamente. Chegaram ao Três Vassouras completamente molhados e rindo. Escolheram uma mesa na lateral, que ficava de frente a porta de entrada e próxima a uma roda de garotas da Corvinal. Rony se adiantou em ir buscar as cervejas amanteigadas.

"Espero que essa chuva passe logo..." – suspirou Ally, enquanto Rony voltava com as bebidas.

Harry aceitou a sua de bom grado e tomou um longo gole, olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer do bar, distraído. Demorou alguns segundos para ele perceber para quem estava ali. Hermione. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma trança, o rosto estava mais cheio e a pele mais branca do que ele se lembrava, como se ela não tivesse tomado sol por algum tempo. Estava conversando animadamente com Amy, aparentemente em francês – a julgar pelo modo com que seus lábios se moviam e a cara de desentendimento de algumas pessoas que estavam na mesa ao lado. _Tenho que falar com a Mione_, pensou ele imediatamente, mordendo os lábios, _mas a Amy está com ela..._ _Vamos Harry, pense, pense... A carta!_ Ele tateou os bolsos da calça e a achou, agora ele a estava carregando para onde quer que fosse. Um sorriso vitorioso começou a se espalhar pelos seus lábios.

"Harry, acho que você está bebendo cerveja amanteigada demais." – comentou Lowell, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – "Por que você está rindo sozinho?"

"Nada... Só estava me lembrando de umas coisas."

"Sei..." – murmurou ele em resposta.

Rony agora olhava disfarçadamente por cima de sua cerveja para Hermione, acompanhando-a falar de longe. Harry segurou o riso, começando a pensar em como chegaria para conversar com Mione.

"Ainda não fomos à Dedosmel." – lembrou Ally, consultando o relógio.

"Falta muito tempo para o passeio acabar, podemos ir depois." – disse Lowell, distraído.

"Além do mais, ainda está chovendo um pouco." – concordou Rony.

Ally lançou um olhar aborrecido aos dois, olhando para fora e vendo a chuva diminuir. Amy se levantou, puxando uma sacola da cadeira, sendo acompanhada por Hermione. Rony deu um muxoxo de desaprovação. Harry esperou que as duas tivessem saído do bar para depois segui-las.

"Harry, aonde você vai?" – perguntou Ally, fazendo menção de se levantar também.

"Acho que deixei cair dois galeões do bolso enquanto corríamos." – apressou-se em dizer. – "Já volto."

Deixando os três amigos, ele saiu apressado para fora do bar. A chuva se reduzira a uma leve garoa. Hermione e Amy estavam paradas um pouco mais adianta, conversando rápido em francês...

"Black!"

Amy revirou os olhos, sem desviar a atenção da conversa. Harry parou ao seu lado, chamando-a novamente. Ela não teve como ignora-lo.

"O que você quer, Potter?" – perguntou rispidamente.

Sem pestanejar, Harry tirou a carta do bolso e a estendeu a menina.

"Achei essa carta no Salão Comunal, jogada no chão." – ele respondeu, tentando parecer o mais verdadeiro possível.

Amy puxou a carta violentamente de sua mão e olhou rapidamente o destinatário, antes de erguer os olhos, furiosa – exatamente o que Harry queria.

"Você" – murmurou ela, trêmula e com as bochechas coradas de raiva – "anda interceptando minha correspondência?"

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione, que estivera calada até o momento, riu levemente e falou, num inglês carregado.

"Como se chama?"

"Harry Potter." – respondeu ele imediatamente, sorrindo.

"Muito gentil de sua parte devolver a carta da minha amiga."

Amy abriu a boca, provavelmente indignada por ter descoberto a real intenção de Harry em vir fazer esse favor a ela, mas ele não deixou que ela falasse – não queria perder essa oportunidade de falar com Mione.

"E você?"

"Hermione Granger. Então, você está na mesma casa que Amy?"

"Sim." – respondeu ele com orgulho – "Grifinória com certeza é a melhor casa de Hogwarts."

"Não sei... Pelo que andei lendo Corvinal também me parece muito boa."

"Acredite... Se você estudasse lá com certeza estaria na Grifnória." – sorriu Harry.

Amy estreitou os olhos para Harry, mostrando claramente que não estava gostando nada dessa conversa. Mione também devia ter percebido, porque falou logo em seguida.

"Bem, foi um prazer conhece-lo, Harry. Espero encontra-lo numa outra oportunidade."

"Eu também."

Harry estendeu a mão e Mione a apertou, sorrindo. Em seguida, Amy puxou-a em direção a loja de pergaminhos, sem dar importância a chuva que parecia estar aumentando novamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

N.A. : Não era minha intenção demorar tanto para postar, eu juro. Eu não gostei muito desse capitulo, mas... Obrigada Lele Black, Gustavo (desculpas pela demora, espero que você continue lendo.. e obrigada pela sugestão), Flávia (gostou? Nossa, que bom nn) e ang. Próximo capítulo, espero não demorar tanto.


End file.
